Huellas de Inocencia
by Son Pau
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido, una caricia inesperada puede obligar a sentir otra vez a un corazón que se creía roto para siempre. Lo difícil es cuando más de uno late por la misma persona. Peor aún, si son dos mujeres tan arrebatadoras como ellas - Fic crack pairing.
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Huellas de Inocencia_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Junio, Año 794_**

 ** _Milk_**

La fragancia a lavanda del cuarto era siempre tan sutil, que Gokú nunca logró averiguar de dónde provenía. Su cabeza sencillamente lo registró como uno más de los aromas de su vida. Para él, el razonamiento era muy simple; ese era el olor de Milk.

Y ahora que ese aroma tan delicado se esfumaba también, con mayor razón llegó a creer que era ella la fuente de la esencia. Nunca se enteró de que su esposa cada semana reemplazaba las ramas secas por otras frescas que ponía en pequeñas bolsas de tela estratégicamente escondidas por algún rincón del dormitorio. Era uno de sus secretos, de esos tantos pequeños detalles de las artes ocultas de la vida diaria que su esposo jamás conocería, tanto por ignorancia como por genuino desinterés.

Sin embargo, él sí extrañaría eso en particular.

— _Mi dulce Gokú, no estés triste. En algún momento tenía que llegar este día._

Su voz era tan baja y lejana que al imponente guerrero, salvador del mundo en innumerables ocasiones, reducido en esos momentos a un niño entristecido, se le dificultó de tal manera oírla que tuvo que adivinar su significado. Y le dolió lo que allí desentrañó.

Había tenido mil despedidas antes en su vida y sabía que las mismas estaban siempre aparejadas de un ir y venir, lo que difuminaba el significado real de un _adiós_.

Pero esta era una regla que aplicaba sólo para ellos, seres de fábula, mitológicos en su fuerza, codeándose con los dioses, siempre al filo de lo imposible. No era un precepto para los demás, frágiles mortales, con cuerpos destinados a perecer, con almas destinadas a trascender en los misterios que encerraba ese incierto concepto del _más allá._

— _Encontraremos algo que hacer —_ Le había dicho él meses atrás _— Seguro que con las esferas podremos pedir un deseo. Le preguntaré a Dendé si puede curarte, o tal vez Mr. Popo conozca un remedio, o Bulma pueda inventar algo. No te preocupes Milk, arreglaremos esto._

Si ella no lo hubiera tomado de la mano, probablemente él hubiese partido ahí mismo a pedir ayuda a esos otros seres fantásticos que se paseaban entre los hombres. Ese optimismo imbatible fue lo primero que la cautivó cuando no eran más que un par de mocosos. De ella se podían decir muchas cosas, pero que había amado a ese hombre toda su vida, era algo que nadie podría llegar a negar.

— _Gracias, mi Gokú —_ le dijo mientras descansaba su rostro en la mano todavía fuerte de él _— pero ya es suficiente. Cuando una flor se marchita hay que dejarla morir, porque ya cumplió su tiempo en este mundo, no puedes mantenerla con vida para siempre en contra las leyes de la naturaleza._

— _Pero Milk, no entiendo por qué…_

— _Mírame bien, Gokú. Ya tengo casi sesenta años y los he tenido a todos ustedes más tiempo del que podría agradecer, pero ya es suficiente. Tal vez sea por la enfermedad, pero me siento muy, muy cansada._

Sólo entonces, una ligera brisa entró por la ventana abierta de la cocina y cruelmente sacudió la venda de monotonía y cariño de los ojos de Gokú ¿De dónde habían salido esas arañitas que recorrían el contorno de los ojos de su esposa? ¿Por qué las manos que rodeaban la suya, todavía fuerte y tersa, eran tan arrugadas y pequeñas? ¿En qué momento había aparecido esa melena con mechones blancos en lugar del oscuro y lustroso cabello negro que Milk cepillaba cada noche antes de dormir? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa resignada de una ancianita se había robado el lugar de su gesto, siempre grave, de antaño? ¿En qué punto de esta vida sus pasos se habían vuelto lentos y torpes?

Gokú se estremeció, intuitivo por sobre todas las cosas, y por primera vez en años, un escalofrío lo recorrió. No de anticipación a la aventura, no de emoción a lo desconocido, no de bienvenida al desafío. Allí no había más que amenazante soledad.

Entonces comprendió y encajó a la pequeña niña que de forma insistente se aferraba a él y reía a su espalda mientras cruzaban el cielo sobre la nube voladora, con la frágil anciana que lo miraba cargada de compasión desde sus ojos vidriosos. Esa era la decisión de Milk, y después de tantos años de llevarle la contra, era lo menos que le debía.

La imagen con que Goten se encontró al volver esa tarde a casa lo iba a acompañar el resto de sus días, como una cuota certera de ternura.

Como nunca, la casa estaba en completo silencio, y pese a que la noche no tardaría en llegar, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Al pasar por fuera del cuarto de sus padres los encontró allí, acostados en silencio uno junto al otro. Parecían tomar una siesta en absoluta calma, tomados de la mano como pocas veces los había visto en su niñez. Como ya había comenzado a refrescar, se acercó en silencio a poner una manta sobre ellos y al cubrirlos la imagen lo estremeció. De pronto, ambos habían envejecido mil años y parecían esperar apaciblemente la muerte.

Para ese entonces, Milk ya había confirmado su enfermedad y había sacado la macabra cuenta de los muchos días pasados y los pocos que le quedaban por pasar.

Ahora, Goten sollozaba como un niño pequeño cerca de la puerta, despidiendo a esa mujer que lo acompañó y cuidó con devoción de ídolo. Gohan, con solemne seriedad, vigilaba los débiles signos de vida en el cuerpo de su madre, rogando en silencio que de un minuto a otro el milagro ocurriera y sus mejillas volvieran a ser rosadas, mientras Gokú, quien por vez primera le había obedecido, esperaba sentado y tranquilo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano hasta el final del camino.

— _Gracias, Milk. No temas, nos veremos otra vez —_ le susurró en voz baja, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella, en la más absoluta de las entregas, giró su rostro una última vez hacia el único gran amor de su vida y le sonrió de forma tan tenue, que pareció más un truco de ilusionista, pues un segundo después, su mirada, carente de cualquier emoción, se perdió para siempre en el vacío de la muerte.

Así, rodeada por esos tres hombres, grandes y fuertes a los que tanto había amado, ahora unidos en un profundo sentimiento de orfandad, Milk partía de este mundo.

..

* * *

.

 ** _Agosto, Año 795_**

 ** _Vegeta_**

— _Maestro, por favor ¡Se lo ruego! Sólo usted puede ayudarme._

En otra ocasión y frente a otra persona, Vegeta sólo se habría volteado molesto, bufando que no lo molestaran a él con problemas que no eran su asunto.

Pero esta vez no, esto era distinto, porque ese dolor que cruzaba cada palabra de Kyabe, esa impotencia que llenaba cada una de sus lágrimas, era la misma que a él lo atormentó por años.

Kyabe no estaba ante él de rodillas únicamente suplicando por ayuda. Él había traído ante Vegeta la única cosa que se había resignado a no tener: redención.

Redención por todos y cada uno de los saiyajin que habían perecido traicionados por Freezer. Ese ruego despertaba algo instintivo en él; era el eco de ese poder vacío que, una vez más, renacía reclamando el liderazgo de un Príncipe, la protección de un Rey. Era su raza, su misma sangre, la que clamaba por salvación ante su inminente destrucción, en este universo o en cualquier otro. Y ahí estaba él, con todo su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos destruir a los traidores que amenazaban a un pueblo que no era el suyo, pero que le ofrecía la oportunidad de hacer lo que no pudo hace años, vidas atrás, mientras a su espalda, se sentía llamado por esa familia que jamás pensó desearía tener, pero por la cual era capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tuviera para entregar. Por lo mismo, aunque lejana a él en tantos aspectos, la empatía por el dolor de Kyabe ante la perspectiva de ver a su propia gente perecer, removió en él algo que creía dormido.

Él era su aprendiz, era un guerrero aún con mucho potencial, era un buen chico y era un saiyajin, como él. En ese niño flacucho e inseguro, Vegeta se encontró a sí mismo, y todo que lo que su ascendencia le pedía transmitir. En respuesta, la adoración inquebrantable de Kyabe le había traído un soplo fresco a su vida.

Pero este asunto iba más allá incluso de todo eso. La exoneración, siempre esquiva a sus manos, bailaba ante sus narices junto con las lágrimas de su aprendiz. Estaba tan resuelto, que la brisa de emoción hasta le quitó algunos años de encima.

— _Si quieres seguir teniendo el derecho de llamarte a ti mismo mi aprendiz, levántate del suelo y deja de llorar como un mocoso ahora mismo. Partimos mañana a primera hora._

Aunque la expresión profundamente agradecida de Kyabe era tan genuina y sobrecogedora que llegaba a partir en dos el corazón, Bulma no pudo evitar mirarlo con enojo cuando un presentimiento de tragedia se instaló cerca de su corazón.

— _Lo entiendo, Vegeta —_ le dijo esa noche después de una discusión que parecía no ir a ningún lado, en la intimidad de la habitación que compartían _— Lo que no logro entender es ese empeño tuyo por hacer esto solo ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda a Wiss? Yo puedo llamar a los muchachos y por supuesto si le decimos a Gokú él se entusiasmará enseguida. Incluso podemos reunir las esferas en poco tiempo._

La mano de Vegeta sujetó la suya, que ya se encaminaba hacia el teléfono, de forma tan repentina que al no verlo venir se sobresaltó.Iba a reclamarle por su brusquedad, pero algo en los ojos torturados de ese hombre al que tanto amaba la detuvo.

— _Champa ya dijo que no intervendría, y un dios no se va a inmiscuir en los asuntos de otro, Bulma, así que olvídate de Bills. Y por ningún motivo te perdonaré si te atreves a avisarle a cualquiera de esas sanguijuelas, mucho menos si pides la ayuda de Kakarotto. Siempre ha sido un idiota sin remedio, pero desde que su esposa murió parece más imbécil que de costumbre y eso que ya ha pasado casi un año. Además…_

La súbita pausa en el airado discurso de Vegeta desconcertó a Bulma. Más aún, cuando él soltó su mano y se sentó al borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y hundida entre los hombros. Le recordó tanto al Príncipe de ego herido que entrenaba hasta hacerse pedazos en su juventud, que, pese a su enojo, no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo, en un intento sincero de confortarlo.

— _¿Qué pasa realmente con esto, Vegeta?_

Bulma pensó que se iba a encontrar con otro de los imperturbables silencios de ese hombre, cuya interpretación tendría que rebuscar en su mirada. Después de tantos años ya había aprendido a leer muy bien en la profundidad de esos ojos. Pero, cosa rara, él la sorprendió.

— _Nunca pude salvar a los míos, Bulma. Yo era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y permití que todos fueran aniquilados. Esta vez no será lo mismo._

Aunque se sintió orgullosa del hombre a su lado, le asustó inmensamente esa resolución tan inamovible, pues sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Vegeta con tal de seguir sus propias convicciones.

— _Por eso no quiero que llames a los inútiles de tus amigos, este no es su asunto. Ni si quiera de Kakarotto. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo._

Probablemente ella era la única en todo el universo capaz de entender a ese hombre y el dolor que su pasado arrastraba tras de sí. Y es que, si había algo que no abandonaba a Vegeta, era la frustración por las metas no cumplidas. Así que, como siempre, lo entendió.

Pero temía. Temía dejarlo solo ante un enemigo que una nación entera de los suyos no podía derrotar, temía tenerlo lejos y no poder correr a socorrerlo de ser el caso, temía que él se fuera y no volviera. Pero, una vez más, habría de confiar en él y su criterio. Después de todo, eso era lo que los hacía el equipo invencible que eran. Parecía que ese era su sino frente a este hombre.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Vegeta? —_ Le preguntó en tono de urgencia, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto tratando de buscar formas de ayudarlo en su misión, tan personal como impostergable.

— _Podrías empezar por darme motivos para regresar pronto —_ susurró acercándose al cuello de Bulma, donde depositó un beso lento y húmedo que estremeció todos los sentidos de ella, no preparados para ese ataque sorpresivo.

Parecía imposible que después de tantos años le bastara tan poco a ese salvaje para despertar en ella un fuego siempre en brazas. Hicieron el amor esa noche de forma impetuosa, con la desesperación de Bulma llenando cada segundo y el erotismo de Vegeta silenciando cada duda. Después, dormida entre sus brazos como había hecho los últimos años de su vida, se removió inquieta sin poder conciliar un sueño profundo ante la perspectiva del alba y la despedida que éste traería.

— _Ya no te preocupes mujer, regresaré antes de que te des cuenta —_ le susurró él como un conjuro conciliador.

De eso, había pasado ya casi un largo y tortuoso año.

..

* * *

Las estaciones se suceden unas a otras. Criaturas nacen y otras mueren. Las semillas que se plantaron ayer, hoy lucen orgullosas sus flores coloridas, para germinar en frutos que luego de caer y pudrirse volverán a la tierra.

Si en la naturaleza todo es un constante avanzar y volver a empezar, ¿puede la humanidad ser menos que eso? ¿O es la soledad tan apabullante, acaso, que detiene hasta el ritmo de la vida?

Como sea, la esencia humana es tan voluble que, incluso en su sufrimiento más intenso, una caricia inesperada puede obligar a un corazón roto a latir otra vez.

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Palabras de la autora: Un saludo enorme a quien le haya dado una oportunidad a esta historia que hoy decidí comenzar. Si bien amo a los protagonistas en su respectivo canon, me apasionan las relaciones crack, porque absolutamente todo puede pasar (¡no hay límites, y para gustos, colores!), así que muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto. Especialmente a la señorita_ _ **Anna Bradbury**_ _, mujer increíblemente dulce y responsable en gran medida de esta locura y a quien, a su vez, adoro con la misma chifladura._

 _Quise que este primer capítulo fuera una especie de prólogo para tener un contexto a todo lo que vendrá después, por lo que espero estar subiendo el próximo lo antes posible._

 _Otra vez, mil gracias a quien lea ¡Un abrazo!_

 _Pau._


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 _Año 796_

 _._

El sangriento goteo tenía una constancia macabra, casi rítmica, que resonaba por encima de cualquier otro sonido en el escenario de dantesco espanto de fondo. Entre humo y cadáveres, la figura hirsuta del Príncipe de todos los saiyajin se alzaba tambaleante, aferrándose sólo a su voluntad para mantenerse erguido, pues las piernas poco le respondían.

Respiraba con dificultad y cada inhalación suponía un esfuerzo extraordinario por mantener la cordura ante el lacerante dolor del costado, fuente del incesante sangrado. Claramente, había perdido la ventaja en esa batalla. De cualquier modo, no huiría. Ni si quiera ante el feroz enemigo de aspecto oscuro y salvaje que, con incisivas garras, lo acechaba dispuesto a cobrar esa presa que tantos problemas le había dado.

Ese era, entonces, el último acto.

— _Lo siento, Bulma. Creo que no volveré a casa como prometí._

Pese al inminente final, la voz de Vegeta resonaba con inesperada calma, con una especie de resignación tiñendo los matices otrora aguerridos de su ser.

— _Defiéndete, Vegeta, maldita sea ¡Defiéndete!_

Poco podía hacer ella, débil e inútil desde su posición. Sólo le quedaba la siniestra tarea de ser testigo de la muerte del hombre que más amó en su vida, para dar testimonio de aquel horror.

Cuando la criatura se abalanzó contra el pecho de Vegeta con las fauces abiertas, el orgulloso Príncipe cerró los ojos, esbozando una mueca de fastidio.

 _¡Mierda!_

Acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras su corazón enloquecido trataba de encontrar su ritmo una vez más en el recuerdo de aquel infierno. Respiró profundo, relajando los músculos del cuerpo poco a poco. Se pasó un mano por la frente, sudorosa y helada, y se sintió lo suficientemente lista como para abrir los ojos. A su lado, la intermitente luz roja del reloj relucía su macabro anuncio: _4:16 AM._

 _Mierda, fue un sueño. Cálmate, Bulma. Nada de eso es real._

Despacio, se sentó en la cama y a tientas palpó en la mesita de noche en busca del interruptor de la lámpara, sin embargo, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos y trató de hacerlo funcionar, recordó que el aparato se había quemado, estallando en su interior la pequeña bombilla.

 _Tengo que arreglar esta porquería._

Había pasado una semana desde que detectó el desperfecto y decidió arreglarlo, pero seguía ahí, igual de descompuesto que el primer día, relegado al olvido.

Se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de ordenar los mechones revueltos de cabello que se alzaban rebeldes de tanto dar vueltas en la cama. Desenroscó la pierna que tenía enredada en las sábanas y se puso de pie.

Tambaleante y a oscuras logró llegar hasta el baño del dormitorio. Encendió la luz y sintió como ésta le hería los ojos con desmesurada crueldad. Evitó, bajo todo pretexto, mirarse al espejo. Con pesadez se dejó caer en el retrete, seguramente las ganas de orinar la habían despertado de la pesadilla que la venía acosando casi todas las noches. A veces variaba un poco, pero siempre llegaba al mismo final.

Cuando el frío del suelo empezó a morder sus pies descalzos, supo que no podía seguir allí sentada con la cabeza en la nada para siempre. Al lavarse las manos y sentir el agua fría en contacto con la piel, tuvo más coraje para mirar lo que había frente a ella, y allí estaba la mujer abatida de la última vez. Quizás fuera porque se había despertado de golpe a las cuatro de la mañana después trabajar hasta tarde, o que en realidad había dormido mal y muy poco en las últimas semanas, pero la realidad es que las sombras grises bajos sus ojos parecían indelebles sobre su piel. Estaba agotada.

Se mojó la cara con lo que quedaba de agua en sus manos y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era muy temprano aún.

Arrastrando los pies volvió al revoltijo en que se habían convertido sus sábanas. Por un momento pensó en estirarlas para estar más cómoda pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Se abrigó como pudo con una de las mantas y se acostó en el medio, donde el colchón aún estaba cubierto. Vegeta se hubiese enojado por tal desorden, sin duda.

La amargura de ese pensamiento se entremezcló con la nostalgia y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de reconfortarse.

 _¿Dónde estás, Vegeta?_

Faltaban dos horas al menos para que el crispante pitido del despertador sonara y ella pudiera llenar su cabeza de cosas para mantenerse ocupada y en movimiento. Hasta entonces, lo mejor sería tratar de retomar el sueño. Tomó la almohada que no le pertenecía en esa cama y hundió su nariz en ella, aspirando profundamente. El olor de Vegeta ya no se percibía por ninguna parte.

Tras la partida del saiyajin, poco más de cinco meses atrás, Bulma había comenzado un camino descendente que pocos se hubiesen imaginado y que pocos dimensionaban en realidad, pues ella procuraba mantener sus demonios para sí misma, aunque los signos externos se hacían cada vez más notorios.

Al principio, lo esperó en silencio con la misma hidalguía de siempre, ideando planes para cobrarle su tardanza al regresar. Le dijo a todo el mundo que Vegeta había ido a entrenar con Wiss y que pronto volvería. Disimuló la preocupación ante el gesto molesto de Trunks y ante los refunfuños de Bra, ambos enojados porque su padre no había tenido la delicadeza de despedirse de ellos antes de partir a entrenar.

Se mantuvo ocupada trabajando en proyectos y asuntos administrativos de la Corporación, pero con el paso de los días empezó a desvelarse sin razón aparente. Daba vueltas en la cama a medida que avanzaban las horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Vegeta se había marchado hace tres semanas, y pese a haberle dado un comunicador bastante potente con el que ella suponía podrían ponerse en contacto, no había sabido nada de él.

" _Maldito mono desconsiderado, preocupar así a una esposa tan linda",_ era un pensamiento que se había vuelto recurrente en esos días.

Definitivamente insomne, cogió la costumbre de levantarse en medio de la noche a buscar algo que hacer en su taller para llamar al sueño. En un comienzo se dedicó a adelantar trabajo para el día siguiente, pero pronto lo sintió como algo esencialmente inútil.

Una de esas noches, después de despertar gritando tras la primera pesadilla en que vio el cuerpo de Vegeta desgarrado de forma brutal, tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a diseñar una nueva armadura. Lo recordaba el día que se marchó; la suya estaba tan vieja y gastada que poco podría hacer para protegerlo de un ataque demasiado poderoso. El área del pecho necesitaba un refuerzo interno, flexible pero resistente. Las articulaciones también quedaban desprotegidas, debía idear algo que pudiese cubrirlas pero que no le restara agilidad a los movimientos. Tal vez algo con resistencia térmica sería bueno también. Comenzó a trazar líneas mientras apuntaba ideas de materiales al margen de la hoja. Pronto, esa luz encendida en la casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada sería algo que se volvería un hábito, así como esa armadura se convertiría en una obsesión para ella.

Tres meses pasaron lentamente y Bulma seguía sin noticia alguna de Vegeta, aunque los demás parecían acostumbrados a esas largas ausencias de entrenamientos. Trabajaba más duro que nunca, dormía poco y a duras penas era posible comunicarse con ella. Paulatinamente empezó a delegar sus obligaciones con la empresa en Trunks, con quien las conversaciones se habían reducido a comentarios triviales y burdos sobre cosas sin importancia, pues la cabeza de Bulma estaba muy lejos de allí como para sostener conversaciones más profundas con su hijo, y Trunks, sumido de golpe en más obligaciones de las que había tenido nunca, pasó por alto las señales del deterioro en su madre, así como el temblor en las manos de ella al tomar una taza de café tras otra.

Siempre hubo en Bulma una vanidad tan innata que era uno de los rasgos característicos de la mujer dorada de Corporación Cápsula, algo que todos asumían como propio en ella. Pero cuando Trunks se tomó un respiro y levantó la vista de sus propios asuntos, notó el real estado de su madre.

¿Era idea suya, o le había visto esa misma ropa durante toda la semana? ¿Y por qué se pegaban los mechones a su cara, como si no hubiera tomado un baño en un par de días? No hubiese apostado por ello, pero estaba casi seguro que la bata blanca de laboratorio que flotaba alrededor de su madre era una talla más grande de lo que había sido un mes atrás. Pero al preguntarle, ella simplemente rio y le guiñó un ojo, alardeando que la dieta que había comenzado empezaba a dar resultados y pronto se vería increíble en traje de baño.

Uno de esos días ocurrió el primer encontronazo con Bra. En realidad, Bulma llevaba un tiempo con un pie en la Tierra y el otro quién sabe dónde, y Bra lo había notado. Más aún, en pleno auge de sus dieciséis años, le recriminaba en secreto por la falta de atención que había mostrado en los últimos meses. Seguía profundamente ofendida por la partida tan abrupta de su padre, quien era para ella, el único en esa casa que la entendía. Con Trunks solían terminar discutiendo cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos, así que simplemente decidió dejar de considerarlo como un interlocutor válido. Pan, por otra parte, había abandonado la escuela a la que iban juntas a principios de año y ahora que se hacía cargo de la escuela de Artes Marciales de Satán y recibía educación en casa tenía cada vez menos tiempo libre. Aunque en su niñez hubiesen sido bastante unidas, cierta distancia se había alojado entre ellas al crecer. Tenían intereses bastante diferentes como para congeniar al punto de convertirse en mejores amigas.

Bra estaba llena de dudas y preocupaciones, pero no tenía con quien hablar de sus inquietudes. Y allí estaba su madre, siempre en la luna, como ida.

Estaba harta. Lo único que quería era marcharse un tiempo de casa e ir a entrenar con Vegeta, sin embargo, Bulma le prohibió estrictamente cualquier intento de comunicación con su padre o con el mismo Wiss, bajo el pretexto de que había sido una petición expresa de Vegeta que absolutamente nadie los molestara. La instó a concentrarse en sus estudios y le sugirió de forma bastante categórica, terminar con sus súplicas por ir a ver a Vegeta.

Si bien Bra desprendió parte del techo de su habitación debido a la desmesurada fuerza del portazo que dio, y pese a la revolución hormonal propia de su edad, obedeció a Bulma de mala gana y por unas semanas se abstuvo de insistir, aunque mantuvo una permanente cara de fastidio y tono cortante cerca de su madre para hacerle notar su enojo. Por mucho que se esmeró en hacer notar su furia, Bulma parecía no terminar de darse cuenta de ello, lo que ponía a Bra más de los nervios todavía.

Cuatro meses y nada. Ni rumores de Vegeta. La explicación para todos los que preguntaban era la misma, _"está tan obsesionado con su entrenamiento que debe haber olvidado venir a casa, pero ya verá cuando regrese_ ". Lo repetía con fervor fanático, convenciéndose a sí misma cada día.

En secreto, y siempre fiel a su naturaleza inquieta, decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados y se puso en movimiento. Se había contactado con Wiss para obtener noticias de su esposo, pero éste, tras prometerle averiguar lo que pudiese, había permanecido en silencio. Bulma trató de sobornarlo con todos los manjares que pudo imaginar, pero Wiss respondía siempre con evasivas, hasta el punto en que, simplemente, dejó de responderle y se sumió en un imperturbable silencio respecto al tema. Eso despertó las sospechas y alarmas en Bulma.

Le encargó a Jaco, entre halagos, amenazas y promesas de recompensa, que lo buscara y le diera información. Y así lo hizo el patrullero galáctico, pero de todas maneras se marchó de Corporación Cápsula tras un buen golpe de Bulma al no haber conseguido nada.

Acudió a los sabios de la torre de Karín, uno a uno los amenazó y les suplicó mirándoles a los ojos con desesperación y les prometió cosas que hasta para ella eran imposibles, pero nada. Todo ellos parecían haberse concertado en responder lo mismo _"Lo siento, Bulma, pero no tengo información sobre Vegeta. Seguro volverá pronto"._ La misma respuesta cortés y falsa que veía en los ojos de todos. _"Estaré al pendiente y te haré saber en cuanto averigüe algo nuevo" ¡Y una mierda!_

Idiotas, ¿quién creían que era ella? ¡La mujer más inteligente del mundo, por supuesto! No podrían engañarla, así como así. Buscaría las esferas del dragón y le preguntaría a Shen Long. Es más, le pediría que trajera a Vegeta ante ella de inmediato para no retrasar más la reprimenda que le tenía preparada. Sin embargo, después de declarar sus intenciones a gritos, se encontró con un imprevisto que jamás imaginó. El radar marcaba claramente seis puntos brillantes repartidos por el globo, seis puntos brillantes y parpadeantes, pero sólo seis. Las reunió una a una, pero de la séptima esfera, ni luces.

Nadie le daba respuestas, todos callaban y la miraban con una compasión tan inquietante como irritante ¡Qué carajos estaban escondiendo todos! ¿dónde estaba Vegeta y por qué nadie le decía nada?

No importó cuánto amenazó o extorsionó, sólo se encontraba con silencio frente a ella.

— _Si nadie dice nada, entonces buscaré por mí misma —_ Declaró un día fastidiada de todos.

Siempre fue una mujer resuelta y estaba totalmente decidida, le importaba un bledo tener que hacerlo sola, es lo que iba mascullando al entrar a la propiedad donde se asentaba el edificio de la Corporación después de otro fallido viaje a la torre de Karin, sin resultado alguno. Se detuvo un momento apenas en la cocina para tomar una botella de agua y bajó rápidamente a su taller. Encendió las luces y se encontró con todo exactamente igual a la última vez que había entrado.

Todo, salvo un ínfimo detalle.

En el panel de control que monitoreaba el sistema de energía había una luz parpadeante que había estado apagada mucho tiempo. El corazón de Bulma empezó a latir siguiendo el ritmo de esa luz, mientras la ansiedad iba apoderándose de cada uno de sus sentidos. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a la par que el agua de la botella abierta se desparramaba por el suelo.

 _Vegeta_

 _¡Vegeta!_

Pese a que sus piernas temblaban y se llenaba de anticipación con cada paso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Trunks la vio atravesar el salón con más energía de la que nunca había visto en ella. Le preguntó si ocurría algo, pero Bulma ya estaba muy lejos. Tropezó con un escalón al salir al jardín, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió avanzando, sin detenerse hasta estar frente a la maciza puerta de metal.

La vieja cámara de gravedad se alzaba hermética frente a ella.

El único lugar donde Vegeta siempre se sentiría como en casa. El único lugar al que iría después de pelearse con ella. El único donde se escondería cuando los terrícolas lo tuvieran harto. La cámara.

La luz encendida en juego con la que brillaba en su taller le confirmó lo que más anhelaba: la cámara estaba ocupada y la gravedad encendida. Al acercarse más escuchó el retumbe de golpes secos.

 _¡Vegeta!_

Apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, Trunks miraba con curiosidad a su madre, sin comprender por qué había empezado a correr como enajenada de un momento a otro.

El corazón de Bulma latía desenfrenado. _Estúpido, estúpido… Cómo te puedes poner a entrenar recién llegando. Eres un tonto, Vegeta._

Con mano temblorosa digitó el código de acceso. Automáticamente la gravedad descendió hasta tener la misma fuerza de atracción de la Tierra, mecanismo de seguridad que ella misma había implementado y que Vegeta odiaba.

Cuando la iluminación escarlata cambió a una clara, Bulma cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con la sonrisa aún prendida en el rostro, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

— _¿Mamá?_

Bra estaba totalmente desconcertada. Primero se sorprendió cuando la cámara dejó de funcionar de pronto, pero al ver a Bulma en tal estado se asustó, tratando de imaginar qué desgracia había ocurrido. Justo después de llegar a ella y agacharse a su lado, Trunks se posicionó a las espaldas de su madre para sostenerla. Estaba al borde del colapso.

— _Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Mamá!_

Aún en el suelo, Bulma había grabado una expresión de horror en su rostro y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Los hermanos se miraron asustados, sin entender nada. Trunks la removió suavemente para ponerla de pie, pero Bulma parecía un bulto, peso muerto anclado al suelo.

— _Mamá, responde por favor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mamá?_ _—_ le espetaba Bra mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

Bulma, medio catatónica, apretó con fuerza los puños, y dirigió un largo grito de rabia al suelo, dejando estallar al fin toda la pena y enojo contenidos hace meses.

— _¡Imbécil! ¡Vegeta, eres un imbécil! ¡Idiota! —_ sentencióBulma fuera de sí.

Bra y Bulma compartían en lo profundo algo ancestral: ambas eran mujeres de sentimientos y pasiones absolutas, del todo o nada, y con ello venía aparejada una intuición que las guiaría toda la vida. Por eso, Bra retrocedió un paso para analizar bien a su madre. Algo había allí, algo más que Bulma no estaba diciendo, no estaba sólo enojada con su padre. Trunks, siempre más racional que todos en aquella familia, le dio palmadas suaves en la espalda y trató de calmarla.

— _Mamá, tranquilízate por favor. Ya sabes cómo es papá. Probablemente no vuelva de su entrenamiento hasta que logre superar sus propios poderes. Si estás tan preocupada podemos pedirle al señor Gokú que lo traiga de regreso, o llamemos a Wiss y le pedimos que…_

Bulma empezó de pronto a reír. Fue tan inesperado como escalofriante, e hizo que Trunks se quedara con las palabras atragantadas a medias. Era una risa al borde de la histeria mezclada con la desesperación. Después de todo, ya había pasado más tiempo del que podía soportar.

La risa, entonces, se volvió llanto. Entre hipos y sollozos, Bulma dejó de fingir.

— _No sé dónde está._

— _¿Qué cosa, mamá?_ _—_ Preguntó Trunks sin comprender aún. Bulma sólo negaba con la cabeza.

— _Mamá_ _—_ la llamó Bra con tono enfático _— ¿Dónde está papá?_

Bulma apretó fuerte los ojos. Los abrió y miró directamente a su hija.

— _No lo sé, Bra. Trunks… No tengo la menor idea de dónde está Vegeta._

Todavía conmocionados por las palabras de Bulma, entraron en la casa. Trunks la cargó hasta el sofá mientras Bra iba detrás, pegada a sus talones. Tras un par de minutos de un silencio que anticipaba una tormenta, finalmente se decidió a contar toda su verdad.

— _Hace cinco meses Kyabe vino a pedirle ayuda a Vegeta. Al parecer, su planeta estaba siendo invadido por enemigos que no podían derrotar…_

Como si hubiesen abierto la compuerta sellada, todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses salió de la boca de Bulma. A ratos se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y su voz se volvía gangosa. Luego, ardía en cólera al contar la nula ayuda que había recibido. Se desesperaba y se volvía a enojar. Puso a sus hijos al corriente de la verdad, sincerándose a medias. Omitió las pesadillas recurrentes, las que consideró como un augurio de mala fortuna que no necesitaba contar.

Trunks cruzó las manos frente a su cara, poniendo a trabajar todas sus neuronas, trazando planes y pasos a seguir. Bra, de espaldas a Bulma, temblaba de cólera. Y también de miedo.

— _Llama a Wiss, hablaré con él. Le pediré que me comunique con Bills si no me dice nada. Empieza a preparar una nave, yo te ayudo en seguida. Voy a llamar a Goten —_ hablaba más para organizarse a sí mismo que para informar a Bulma y Bra, mientras rebuscaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

— _¿Goten?_ _—_ preguntó Bulma, tratando de seguir el ritmo vertiginoso de sus palabras.

— _Mientras alistamos todo, le voy a pedir a Goten que vaya a ver a Dendé de inmediato. También que lleve al señor Gokú. Si puede sentir el ki de papá se podrá teletransportar y entonces…_

— _Trunks_ _—_ lo paró en seco Bra _—_ _¿Qué no oíste nada de lo que dijo mamá? En el santuario nadie quiere decir nada y Wiss probablemente ni siquiera te responda, si es como ella ha dicho —_ dijo aún sin voltearse con tono despectivo, mientras apretaba los dientes. Tenía que controlar la ira, _tenía que controlarse_.

— _¿De qué estás hablando Bra?_ _—_ Trunks estaba realmente sorprendido. De todos, imaginó que Bra sería la más desesperada por buscar a Vegeta, sabía que ella era la adoración de los ojos de su padre _— ¿Es que no quieres buscar a papá?_

— _¡Claro que quiero! Pero, por lo que veo, es otra persona la que no quiere encontrarlo._

El silencio calló pesado en el salón, deteniendo los movimientos frenéticos de Trunks.

— _¿Qué dices?_

Ya no pudo más. Tenía que estallar.

— _¡¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora?! —_ le escupió a Bulma con furia _— ¿Por qué mierda no nos contaste antes? ¿Qué esperabas? Han pasado meses, mamá ¡Meses! ¡Podría estar muerto y a ti no se te ocurrió deciros nada! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!_

Bra estaba totalmente fuera de sí, de no calmarse pronto terminaría por hacer estallar algo.

— _¡No es su maldito planeta! ¿Por qué tenía que ir? ¡Cómo carajos lo dejaste ir solo?_

Bulma sólo la escuchaba en silencio, mientras Bra verbalizaba todos los reproches que ella misma se venía haciendo.

— _Bra, escúchame_ – trató de tranquilizarla mientras se acercaba a ella, pero estaba tan furiosa que apartó a su madre de un manotazo.

— _No me toques ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? —_ Lágrimas de pura rabia caían una tras otra. Trunks no sabía cómo calmarla, pues su propia cabeza se removía entre el enojo hacia su madre, hacia Vegeta y la compasión por todo lo que ella había vivido en solitario. A toda velocidad buscaba soluciones y sopesaba las posibilidades.

Superado por la situación se dejó caer en el sofá.

— _Bra —_ La llamó con tono autoritario _—_ _Baja tus revoluciones. Nadie obligó a papá a irse._

Ella sólo lo miró con odio.

— _Entonces, ¿estamos solos en esto? —_ Sentenció Trunks más en conclusión que interrogando. Fue lo único que logró articular en voz baja en medio del estado de confusión en que se encontraba, sin embargo, su hermana lo escuchó.

— _Gracias por tan inútil aporte, Trunks ¿Podrías guardarte tus tonterías para ti mismo? Tenemos que hacer algo ¿O es que vas a ser tan útil como mamá?_

— _¡Ya basta!_ _—_ exigió Bulma reaccionando al fin _—_ ¡ _No vuelvas a hablarme así, Bra!_

— _¿Así cómo? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molestó, mamá? ¿Por qué mejor no admites que te importa una mierda lo que pase con papá y que por eso no has hecho nada útil para buscarlo? Resultó que "la mujer más brillante del mundo" terminó siendo tan inútil como cualquier otro insecto…_

Nunca antes la había golpeado. Tenía vasta experiencia dando bofetadas a esos guerreros saiyajin, pero no con ella. Cuando Trunks era pequeño, más de una vez lo corrigió ante una falta con uno que otro tirón de oreja. A Bra no la había tocado jamás si no para hacerle algún cariño, hasta que la niña dulce se había convertido en esa adolescente malhumorada que toleraba con mala cara las caricias. Tal vez por eso los tres quedaron desarmados ante el acto, o quizás fue el ruido sordo de la palma de Bulma impactando contra la mejilla de Bra. Tras un instante en que todo pareció detenerse, el tiempo echó a andar de nuevo.

Trunks observaba la escena con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin poder salir del schok. Ni siquiera había prestado real atención a la discusión previa a ese clímax.

Bulma y Bra se miraban fijamente con gesto desafiante. Bulma aún era unos centímetros más alta que su hija, pero lo que le faltaba en estatura, Bra lo compensaba con fiereza. Bulma se sintió flaquear por un momento al ver la mirada dolida de Bra, pero se mantuvo firme. Si aquello iba a ser un enfrentamiento de orgullo, ella no sería quien cediera.

— _Jamás, jamás, vuelvas a decir que no me importa._

De haber encendido un fósforo en ese momento, toda la Corporación hubiese ardido en llamas. Madre e hija se miraban con tal intensidad que Trunks supo que, de no intervenir, el daño terminaría en algo irreparable.

A Bra la cachetada no le había dolido en lo más mínimo, pero el orgullo le ardía como un animal herido. La habían golpeado antes, sí, en cada entrenamiento que tuvo desde niña se había llevado algún golpe del oponente, pero era algo natural entre guerreros y artistas marciales.

Había empujado los límites de Trunks como hermano mayor hasta más allá de su autocontrol, llevándose más de un pequeño golpe de su parte que luego era exageradamente narrado a Vegeta. Era algo propio de los hermanos.

Incluso con Pan se habían peleado a puñetazo limpio al entrar en la temida pubertad por alguna tontería. Típico de amigas con temperamentos tan terribles como los suyos.

Pero jamás con Bulma. Su mamá era humana, escapaba a todo lo demás, era parte de un terreno vedado y sagrado por sobre todas las cosas. Le había llegado uno que otro coscorrón cuando su impertinencia rayaba en las faltas de respeto, o una palmada simbólica en el trasero, pero jamás un golpe como ese. Jamás con la intención de que le doliera.

Jamás había visto tanto resentimiento y rabia en los ojos de su madre, pues, sobre todas sus diferencias, la amaba profundamente. Lo que Bra no lograba ver, es que lo que había allí, en la mirada de su madre, no era más que el reflejo de su propio enojo, resentimiento y miedo. Por sobre todo lo demás, mucho miedo.

— _Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —_ Trunks obvió lo crispado del aire, tratando de hacerlas volver a lo importante, aunque en el fondo también estaba profundamente dolido con Bulma. Entendía el por qué de sus acciones, y también conocía muy bien a Vegeta, pero aún así… ¿Sentirse con el derecho de desplazarlos como hijos frente a algo tan grave para la familia? También entendía que su madre no lo había hecho por gusto, para comprobarlo bastaba ver el estado en que él mismo la había entrado a casa. De golpe, recordó algo que había llamado profundamente su atención.

— _Bra ¿qué estabas haciendo allá atrás? Sabes que a papá no le gusta que entremos sin su permiso._

— _Bueno, genio, por si no te has dado cuenta, papá no ha estado por aquí en bastante tiempo._

— _No respondiste lo que te pregunté, Bra._

Ella sólo desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos con gesto de fastidio.

— _¿Esto tiene algún sentido Trunks? ¿Qué importa si estaba ahí? Quería entrenar un rato sin que me molestaran. Eso es todo._

Vegeta se había vuelto muy estricto con el asunto de la vieja cámara de gravedad. Desde que Bulma había construido la nueva cámara dentro de las instalaciones de la Corporación, la antigua había caído en inexorable desuso. Cuando Trunks era pequeño, le sirvió para jugar a las naves espaciales junto con Goten. Alguna vez se quedaron a dormir ahí sin decirle a nadie, dándole un susto de muerte a sus respectivas madres, y años después se embriagaron y pasaron ahí un día entero encerrados, demasiado torpes para activar el mecanismo de salida.

La cámara pasó a ser una decoración más del jardín, una parte más de ese submundo que era la Corporación. Verla allí, quieta y añejándose al ritmo de los años era una costumbre para todos.

Bunny, cuando aún vivía, le sugirió más de una vez a Vegeta removerla para plantar un huerto de zanahorias allí, pero él la ignoró completamente. Sin embargo, cuando Bulma se puso insistente con el tema de " _aprovechar el espacio_ " y " _no entiendo por qué quieres guardar chatarra_ ", Vegeta sabía que no se libraría tan fácilmente de ella sólo con ignorarla, así que se sinceró.

— _Es lo único que queda de lo que fui una vez, Bulma. Por eso no quiero eliminarla._

Tras un silencio tenso, Bulma, confundida, trató de entenderlo.

— _¿Ya no quieres esto, Vegeta? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres irte?_

Vegeta la miró con ironía mientras los nervios de ella se iban crispando cada vez más en anticipación a la batalla. Trunks había cumplido ocho años hace un par de meses y aunque la relación entre ambos parecía ir paso a paso siendo más cercana, Bulma nunca estaba completamente segura de ese hombre tan salvaje.

Vegeta le dio la espalda para no estallar en carcajadas frente a ella, pues sabía que le daría una rabieta de niña. Ella no sabía cuán profundamente lo tenía atado, ni cómo él había empezado a echar raíces a su lado, pero eso sería una cursilería que jamás le diría.

— _No pienso ir a ninguna parte, mujer. Al menos no hasta derrotar al inútil de Kakarotto —_ Añadió para esquivar sentimentalismos _— Es más como un recuerdo de todo lo que he andado. Si quieres deshacerte de ella, hazlo. Es una tontería, al fin y al cabo._

La cámara permaneció en su lugar. Se convirtió en un silencioso testigo de la vida de la familia y de cada uno de los amigos que por allí pasaron. Despidió a los más antiguos que pasaban frente a ella, vio cómo los más pequeños crecían y dio testimonio también de la llegada de Bra.

El día que la pequeña nació una brisa de aire renovado sacudió la casa hasta sus cimientos. Entre amigos, dioses y humanos, la pequeña abrió los ojos por primera vez. En ese preciso momento algo en el corazón de Vegeta cambió para siempre.

No estuvo ahí cuando Trunks nació, y en ese entonces él era alguien muy diferente. Jamás había lidiado con lo que aquello le producía y lo seguiría ignorando, aunque ya se había demostrado a sí mismo que daría su vida por la de su hijo pese a todo.

Bra llegó a la Corporación con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Eran ojos curiosos que parecían querer devorarse al mundo, justo como los de Bulma. Desde el instante en que se miraron uno al otro y se reconocieron, Bra y Vegeta quedaron unidos para siempre por un lazo invisible que el saiyajin jamás pensó pudiese existir.

La cargaba con tal cuidado, que llegó a sentirse ridículo. Jamás en la vida se había cuestionado su fuerza, pero al sentirla tan frágil entre sus manos deseó poder ser un poco más delicado. Veía con malos ojos a todo aquel que se le acercara demasiado y tenía un oído siempre atento a la cuna de la pequeña para acudir ante el menor sonido fuera de lo común. Bulma se reía siempre que lo veía correr. " _Te estás poniendo viejo, Vegeta_ ", le soltaba con burla por aquel entonces.

Vegeta vio crecer día con día el diámetro del vientre de Bulma y a escondidas estudiaba las ecografías poniéndolas de cabeza sin entender cómo es que su mujer veía alguna figura humana en ellas. En secreto, había pensado en un nombre para su hija, uno digno de su linaje, e incluso, tenía un par de diminutos atuendos de bebé favoritos, aunque por supuesto jamás osaría comentarlo con nadie.

A medida que Bra fue creciendo, él fue evaluando su potencial como guerrera, y la comparaba con la nieta de Kakarotto cada vez que jugaban. Estaba convencido de que la niña tenía que fortalecerse y que luchar desde pequeña la ayudaría, sin embargo, ante un golpe dado con algo más de fuerza que la hacía berrear, él siempre era el primero en llegar a su lado para socorrerla, lo que es mucho decir considerando que la pequeña había heredado el gusto por llevar a la práctica el método científico de su madre: siempre había que comprobar la teoría.

Así, debía cerciorarse de cuán alto era el ropero del cuarto de sus padres, o qué tan profunda era la piscina, o cuánta velocidad podía alcanzar corriendo por la mesa del comedor antes de llegar al final o cuántas abejas vivían dentro de un panal. Realmente, hizo correr a todos en aquella casa.

Bra era una niña preciosa, nade podía negarlo, aunque de infante ya se podía adivinar un carácter de temer. La niña no era de risa tan fácil y era bastante propensa a las rabietas, sin embargo, había dos personas que lograban apaciguar esos berrinches con facilidad y mantenerla en un estado de tranquilidad.

Lo divertido, era que ambas personas lograban tal cometido de formas totalmente opuestas. Bra reía a carcajadas cada vez que trepaba por la espalda de su padre y se sentaba en sus hombros. Se aferraba a la cabeza del estoico guerrero y ahí se quedaba. Podía acompañarlo durante mucho tiempo desde aquella posición privilegiada a la que nadie más tenía acceso. Vegeta permanecía impávido ante el atrevimiento, y solo ponía una mueca de fastidio de vez en cuando para disimular que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

La otra persona capaz de lograr tal magia sacaba de quicio a Vegeta ¿Por qué ese gusano, el hijo menor de Kakarotto, rivalizaba con él? El maldito mocoso podía pasar horas sentado en el salón jugando con Bra y haciéndola reír sin avergonzarse frente a los demás. Nunca antes Vegeta había animado tanto a Trunks para que saliera a jugar, entrenar o lo que fuera con Goten. Bulma se desternillaba de risa por sus injustificados celos paternos.

Bra tenía todo lo que Vegeta tuviese para ofrecer. Lo que ella quisiera de su padre lo tendría a sus pies, y, aunque no era especialmente adepta a pedir cosas materiales, sí se desvivía en solicitar su compañía. _Léeme un cuento, sostén la cuerda para que salte, dile a Pan que me devuelva mi balón, ayúdame a alcanzar el postre de Trunks que está en la nevera…_ La verdad, Vegeta jamás imaginó tener una relación así con alguien.

Bulma era " _el amor de su vida"_ , en los cursis términos que usaban los terrícolas, la compañera que él había elegido y con quien se sentía en casa. Con ella, lo podía todo, pero mantenía sus apariencias frente a cualquier indicio de romanticismos. Con Trunks mantenían una relación de respeto uno hacia el otro. Trunks devoraba con la mirada todo lo que su padre hacía y Vegeta lo impulsaba, a su propio y brusco modo, a superarse, viendo tras su pequeño hijo la sombra de ese otro, hombre ya, que también había nacido desde una parte de él, aunque en otra dimensión.

Vegeta no los comparaba en términos competitivos, y para cada uno guardaba un cariño diferente, pero cuando dimensionó realmente el peso de la historia de ese hijo de otra realidad, se prometió a sí mismo que el de su propio tiempo no habría de pasar por lo mismo. Sin perjuicio de ello, le costaba llegar a un nivel profundo de intimidad con él, dada su propia historia y carácter, así que lo obligaba a entrenar para volverse más fuerte desde ya, con pequeños consejos en forma de reproches cuyo significado Trunks entendía y atesoraba.

Pero con Bra todo fue distinto. Al ser una niña podía permitirse mayores sutilezas y gestos cariñosos, bajo su propio y anticuado concepto de crianza. Era, finalmente, la niña de sus ojos.

Y ella lo sentía así también y respondía a ese sentimiento con una devoción total a su padre. Lo seguía allí a donde él fuera, y cuando Vegeta se marchaba por alguna batalla o para esos necesarios periodos de entrenamiento, ella esperaba ansiosa su regreso y acumulaba historias para contarle. Al principio, por él quiso entrenar y ser una guerrera, aunque después le cogiera el gusto a esa adrenalina que su sangre saiyajin reclamaba.

Así, cada vez que podía, lo seguía, hasta un día en especial que la marcaría.

Cuando faltaban unas semanas para el sexto cumpleaños de Bra, una tensión sombría se había instalado entre los adultos de su casa, incluidos todos los demás que siempre rondaban por ahí, _"los divertidos amigos de mami"_. Hasta Trunks y Goten se veían preocupados.

Cuando le preguntó a este último qué pasaba, él solo le sonrió tan afable como siempre y la invitó a jugar al jardín. Esa misma noche, su madre se encerró a trabajar en su taller, que tenía cosas muy bonitas pero muy peligrosas y que ella tenía prohibido tocar, así que la hora de ir a dormir se vio postergada de forma indefinida.

Andando por la casa buscando algo que hacer, después de que todos los amigos se habían marchado, Bra vio a Vegeta salir al jardín por el gran ventanal del salón. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta de jugar con él afuera, así que lo siguió en silencio. Cuando lo encontró, alcanzó a divisar su espalda antes de perderse en el interior de la vieja cámara del patio trasero. Y allí lo esperó, hasta que una mano cálida se posó suavemente en su hombro.

— _Es muy tarde para que las niñas lindas sigan despiertas ¿no crees, Bra?_

La aludida miró hacia arriba, sintiéndose en falta, hasta que vio quién la había descubierto y sonrió en respuesta a la siempre adorable sonrisa de su abuela Bunny.

— _Espero a papá_ _—_ declaró, señalando hacia el lugar en que éste se había encerrado.

— _Ese es un lugar muy especial para tu papá, queridita. Debemos dejarlo que se quede un tiempo allí solo._

— _¿Es como un secreto?_

— _Algo así, corazón. Ven, vamos a dormir._

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bra se despertó, su papá y su hermano se habían ido, ni siquiera Goten andaba por ahí, lo que era muy raro. Su mamá le dijo que habían ido junto con los demás a hacer algo muy importante y que regresarían pronto. Aunque lo disimulara y mantuviera el ánimo en alto todo el día, Bulma estaba inquieta.

Unos días atrás había detectado un movimiento extraño de energía acercándose a la Tierra y alertó a los demás. Cuando trataron de entrar en contacto con los desconocidos se encontraron frente a un discurso de colonización que los alarmó a todos. Una nueva batalla por la supervivencia estaba por comenzar. Por fortuna, estaba vez sería muy lejos de su hogar, más allá incluso de la capital del Norte. Aunque confiaba en todos, no podía evitar la ansiedad, menos si su hijo y esposo estaban en primera línea.

Bra, con la intuición intacta de los niños, supuso que se habían ido para algo importante pero no se conformó con la explicación y se dedicó a buscar una respuesta mejor. Así fue cómo se encontró de pie ante la entrada de la cámara.

Nunca antes había estado allí, por lo que estaba excitada ante la aventura. Una vez adentro, descubrió que todo era bastante más oscuro y aburrido de lo que ella había imaginado. Se encaramó sobre el panel de control y empezó a apretar botones al azar, haciendo sonidos de _walkie toki_ , mientras se comunicaba con la base de la luna de los súper guerreros. Todo el juego iba bien, hasta que, sin quererlo, apretó la combinación de botones que daban inicio al mecanismo de gravedad aumentada. Las luces se encendieron de golpe y el aire empezó a hacerse más pesado.

Bra se sintió muy casada y se recostó en el suelo, pues de pronto parecía difícil poder levantarse. Se sentía igual a cuando jugaba con Trunks a los aplastados en la cama, sólo que esto no era divertido y comenzaba a ser, de hecho, doloroso. Empezó a quedarse dormida en el preciso momento en que el grito desgarrador de Bulma llamando al doctor Brief retumbó por todo el edificio.

Como la cámara no entraba en uso hace años, la actividad repentina había bloqueado la puerta. Además de eso, si entraba en esas condiciones, quedaría atrapada bajo el peso de la gravedad. Desesperada, se devanó los sesos tratando de buscar una forma de salvar a su hija. Entonces recordó que la fuente externa de poder estaba del otro lado. Tomó una pesada piedra del jardín y la estampó contra la portezuela del panel, hasta que los interruptores quedaron a la vista, desconectó y arrancó de un tirón todos los cables de poder que daban energía a la máquina, le dio la vuelta corriendo y entró como enajenada por la puerta abierta hasta la mitad. Tomó a Bra entre sus brazos y sólo volvió a respirar cuando sintió latir el pulso en su cuello.

A Bra siempre le quedó un sentimiento de respeto por aquel lugar y la idea de que su papá era el hombre más fuerte del universo si podía entrar allí y salir sin problemas, pero las ganas de entrar a jugar se le quitaron de golpe.

Después de ese día, Bulma instaló un mecanismo de seguridad a prueba de fallas que apagaba automáticamente toda la energía en caso de emergencias.

Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, Vegeta, más asustado que otra cosa, dio orden inquebrantable de que nadie usara la antigua cámara sin su permiso, prohibición que se volvió un mandato especial e incuestionable para Bra.

Con el paso del tiempo, aún remecida por el escarmiento, ella perdió el interés y se dedicó a jugar y entrenar en otros lugares. De a poco, se instaló definitivamente la certeza de que es era un lugar sólo para Vegeta.

De allí nacía la extrañeza e insistencia de Trunks. Tal vez Bra había encontrado algo en la cámara que les diera alguna pista de su actual paradero.

— _¿Y bien?_ _—_ Insistió.

— _Y nada, Trunks. Sólo extrañaba a papá, pero nada más. Allí no hay nada diferente_ _—_ le respondió de mala gana, intuyendo sus inquietudes, pues ella misma estaba repasando el interior de la cámara tratando de recordar si había algo que les sirviera.

Enfadados, nerviosos, asustados. Sobre el trío conformado por una madre y unos hijos tan distintos entre sí, pesaba la misma inquietud.

 _¿Qué podían hacer?_

Los tres, juntos y por separado, retomaron nuevamente el peregrinaje que Bulma ya había comenzado, encontrándose con la misma respuesta frustrante de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ninguno se resignaba a verbalizar las palabras que flotaban siniestras sobre ellos. Vegeta no podía estar muerto. Simple y sencillamente, eso no podía pasar.

Lo que sí pasaba, a vista de todos, era que las relaciones entre ellos y hacia sí mismos se deterioraban cada vez más. De pronto, tres personas parecían muy poco para una familia.

Trunks insistía con Wiss cada dos días y Bra se cansó de hacer rabietas en la torre de Karin buscando respuestas. Bulma, por su lado, se encerró en sí misma.

Era extraño, pero de pronto, lo cotidiano se había vuelto completamente bizarro. La rutina del día a día no encajaba en ninguna parte, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Era un duelo sin serlo en realidad, lo que volvía todo más confuso y triste todavía.

Parecía irrisorio que tuvieran que preocuparse de cosas tan triviales como el trabajo o los estudios cuando la incertidumbre desbordaba cada hora del día, pero así de extraña es la naturaleza humana. Por mucho que duela la herida, el despertador seguirá sonando temprano en la mañana, los archivos por revisar se seguirán acumulando sobre el escritorio, hay que seguir pagando las cuentas, preparar algo de comer. La televisión hablará sobre otro asalto, un incendio y alguna otra tontería sin importancia pero que se incluye igualmente en la pauta, porque la vida sigue, por mucho que duela.

Bra estaba a la mitad de su último año de escuela y se encendía en coraje cada vez que Bulma sugería que retomara las clases a las que había dejado de asistir. Se paseaba inquieta y rumiando rabia por la casa o se encerraba por horas en la habitación de la cámara de gravedad a entrenar, tratando de esquivar a su madre lo más posible. Se preparaba para algo grande.

Asumiendo que Bra definitivamente no retomaría la escuela, lo que en realidad traía sin ningún cuidado a la joven, Bulma tomó cartas en el asunto y gracias a una mezcla de las calificaciones medianamente decentes de Bra y el peso que tenía la empresa y su apellido, logró que a la joven malhumorada le cerraran el año académico hasta ese punto. Así, Bra se graduó de la escuela sin pompa, sin fiesta y sin mayores honores. Nada de eso le importaba mientras Vegeta no regresara.

Trunks iba por un rumbo parecido en la empresa. Seguía al mando de todo, pero coordinando al mismo tiempo cada asunto pendiente para preparar su ausencia. El discurso público sería que se tomaría unas vacaciones, muy necesarias por lo demás, pues más de alguno en la oficina podía dar fe de los signos de estrés en el jefe Brief.

 _¿Para cuándo debo aplazar la entrega del proyecto, señor Brief? ¿La reunión con los inversionistas también se suspende? ¿Y la junta directiva?_ Ante cualquier pregunta de ese tipo la respuesta era la misma: indefinidamente.

Tras el fracaso en sus intentos de conseguir información, el plan había quedado trazado: Bulma adaptaría una de las naves prototipo de la Corporación en base a los planos originales de la máquina del tiempo, así y con un poco de suerte, lograrían atravesar entre universos directamente hasta Sadara, el planeta de Kyabe. El plan no llegaba más lejos pues no sabían qué encontrarían allí, sólo tenían claro que traerían a Vegeta de regreso.

La tónica de las últimas semanas se había reducido a eso: Bulma encerrada en su taller, desligada totalmente del mundo que la rodeaba. Durante el día, trabajaba a ritmo de azotes en la construcción de esa nave espacial, la más ambiciosa que su imaginación podría haber ideado jamás. Se lamentaba de no poder contar con la ayuda del ingenio de su padre, fallecido ya hace unos años. Seguramente con él a su lado sería más fácil encajar las piezas que le faltaban a sus planos para que la nave fuera totalmente estable.

Trunks corría de un lado al otro todo el día. En cuanto se desocupaba de sus obligaciones en la empresa, volaba a un descampado cerca de Paoz para encontrarse con Goten, quien lo esperaba allí para una sesión de entrenamiento, cosa que habían retomado de golpe cuando el menor de los hijos de Gokú se enteró de lo que ocurría.

— _Voy contigo, hermano —_ Fue todo lo que Goten dijo, y no necesitaba decir más para que Trunks supiera que era una promesa incondicional.

El plan a seguir estaba más o menos claro para todos. Para todos, excepto para Bra, quien se negaba tajantemente a quedarse en la Tierra. Bulma temblaba ante la idea de dejarla partir pues, para ella, seguía siendo su pequeña, pero lo que ella veía como cuidar a su hija, Bra lo entendía como un menosprecio a su fuerza y capacidades.

Tuvieron discusiones feroces que hicieron temblar hasta los cimientos de la Corporación. Esos altercados terminaban con las dos amurradas, cada una por su lado, seguras de haber avanzado un paso más en su objetivo de convencer a la otra, cuando en realidad habían quedado exactamente en donde estaban al principio.

Mientras madre e hija se mostraban los dientes cada vez con más ferocidad día con día, Trunks seguía haciendo malabares entre procurar que ambas mujeres no se destriparan entre sí, la empresa, los entrenamientos y la insistente comunicación que mantenía día por medio con Wiss. No se cansaría de insistir, pues sabía que si existía alguna ínfima oportunidad de obtener algo de información, sería a través de él. Con las manos tan ocupadas y cómo válvula de escape a tanta presión, retomó el feo hábito de fumar que tanto le había costado dejar atrás en el pasado.

" _Siendo tan inteligente, ¿tenías que encontrar una forma tan tonta de hacerte daño?"_ El reproche que Mai le hacía una y mil veces cuando estaban juntos, y que lo exasperaba antaño, se había convertido a esas alturas en un recuerdo cálido capaz de hacerlo sonreír, incluso en medio de todo el caos. El mero sonido del gas al arder desde el encendedor de bolsillo le traía a la memoria sus ojos oscuros.

La construcción de la nave iba avanzando a una velocidad impensada y pronto estaría lista. Bulma había encontrado una forma de mantener la cabeza ocupada todo el día y agradecía ese placebo con ferviente obsesión, aunque no siendo suficiente para mantenerla tranquila, por las noches se dedicaba al desarrollo de la nueva armadura para Vegeta. Tenía la idea de llevársela en aquel viaje.

Alistaba los últimos detalles previos a la travesía que la incluiría a ella misma como una de las tripulantes el día en que el nombre de Gokú, relegado a un rincón de la escena trágica de aquellos días, emergió entre ellos por primera vez.

— _Es que no tiene sentido alguno —_ vociferaba iracunda Bra paseándose cerca de la puerta del taller, mientras Bulma ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del panel de control que estaba ajustando en ese momento _._

 _— Claro que tiene sentido, soy su esposa._

— _Y yo su hija._

— _Y eres una niña también. No me voy a arriesgar a que te pase algo, Bra. Punto final._

Bra no pudo reprimir el gruñido visceral que le nació de lo más hondo y que culminó con un puntapié a la caja de herramientas que la mandó a volar al rincón. Bulma ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ruido, sólo disimuló una sonrisa dolorida al pensar en lo mucho que se parecía al joven Vegeta que conoció hace ya tantos años. Se le oprimió el pecho en respuesta a ese pensamiento.

Bra optó por cambiar de estrategia. No le quedaba de otra si quería conseguir algo.

— _Mamá, por lo que más quieras, usa tu inteligencia y piénsalo bien. Yo soy mitad saiyajin, igual que Trunks. He entrenado, tal vez no tanto como él, pero sé defenderme, mi cuerpo es más resistente y puedo volar ¿Crees que tiene sentido que yo corra más peligro que tú, que eres solo humana? Sin ánimo de ofender, claro._

— _No sabemos cómo pude fallar la nave en el espacio y si tu hermano tiene que luchar, no podrá encargarse además de los desperfectos técnicos. Sé que no soy fuerte, pero TENGO que ir —_ Bulma hablaba sin mirarla para no sentir flaquear su decisión _— Además, no quiero que te pase nada, Bra._

— _Mamá, deja eso —_ le dijo plantándose entre Bulma y el panel, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos _—Mírame bien, yo también quiero salvara a papá, entiendo lo que sientes. Yo también TENGO que ir. No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí, mirando cómo pasan los días sin hacer nada._

No debía quebrarse bajo ningún motivo. Bra se dijo a sí misma que tenía que permanecer fuerte y entera frente a su madre, tenía que demostrarle cuán adulta era. No podía simplemente echarse a llorar como una cría que extrañaba a papá. Ella era la hija de Vegeta, no una niña débil. Por eso maldijo desde el fondo de su corazón a las lágrimas traicioneras que exponían su debilidad y que no tenían intención de detenerse. Se limpió la cara con furia, enojada consigo misma.

Bulma no pudo evitar el pinchazo de dolor ante las lágrimas de su hija. No pudo evitar tampoco acercarse y tomar sus manos, ni pudo evitar abrazarla y palmear su espalda como hacía cuando ella era apenas una chiquilla.

— _Yo sé, Bra. Yo sé… —_ le dijo al oído mientras trataba de consolar la inmensa pena que Bra se esforzaba por ocultar _— … Pero, por favor entiéndeme, ¿qué voy a hacer si algo te pasa?_

Esa era la brecha en la impenetrable y testaruda lógica de Bulma que Bra tanto había esperado.

— _Busquemos una forma, mamá. Debe haber algo que te deje tranquila y te asegure que vamos a estar todos bien._

Bulma se separó unos centímetros, evaluando con escepticismo la repentina confianza en los ojos de Bra.

— _¿Qué tienes en mente?_

— _He estado pensando en algo. En alguien, más bien._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Entonces, todo se reducía a él, como tantas otras veces en el destino de Bulma. Una y otra vez, terminaba siempre dependiendo de él.

En realidad, la idea de Bra resultaba de lo más lógica, pues sí había alguien en quien siempre habían confiado. Sí había alguien que siempre era la primera y última esperanza. Siempre junto a ellos tendrían a Gokú, y si él estaba a su lado, sabía que sus hijos estarían fuera de peligro.

¿De dónde había salido ese afán por hacer las cosas ella sola? ¿Desde cuándo se encerraba tanto en las paredes de sus propias capacidades? Quizás todo eso fuera influencia de Vegeta. Tal vez, tratando de hacer todo ella misma lo sentiría más cerca.

Tal vez, nublada por su propia ansiedad y preocupación, no había pensado en lo más obvio. Cuando se encontró ante la negativa de los seres más poderosos de mundo sintió que esas puertas se cerraban. Si los dioses no podían encontrar a Vegeta, ¿cómo podría alguien más?

Pero, claro está, Gokú nunca había sido uno " _de los demás_ ". Un cálido sentimiento de añoranza se instaló en el corazón de Bulma al pensar en su mejor amigo. Después de tanto, nuevamente lucharían juntos, cada uno con sus propias armas, en la misión más grande de su vida.

Sí, con la ayuda de Gokú encontrarían a Vegeta y lo traerían de regreso al lugar del que nunca se debió haber apartado. No había nada en el mundo que él no pudiera lograr, y Bulma necesitaba aferrarse a esa idea con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Muy lejos de la Corporación, el teléfono en casa de los Son repiqueteaba con su sonido estridente de manera insistente, sin que nadie se acercar a contestar. El sonido era tan chirriarte en medio de esas montañas que se conservaban lejanas al mundano ruido de la ciudad, que parecía hacer eco hasta en los rincones más lejanos con su insistente llamado.

Gokú, sentado en la mesa de la cocina de cuatro puestos, miraba alunado a la nada, totalmente ajeno al molesto sonido.

De pronto, algo lo sacudió del estado de modorra en que se encontraba y se percató del teléfono que había empezado a sonar una vez más. Del otro lado de la línea, su interlocutora apretaba el auricular con fuerza contra el oído mientras maldecía al guerrero por no responder.

Con lentitud, ignorando la urgencia que reclamaba el aparato, se levantó de la silla y se estiró cuan largo era hasta hacer sonar los huesos de su espalda. Con paso calmo se acercó y descolgó.

— _Hola, soy Gokú, ¿quién es?_

— _¡Maldita sea, Gokú! ¡Hasta que respondes!_

Se vio obligado a alejar el teléfono un par de centímetros de él ante el grito agudo de Bulma. Sin embargo, se legró de inmediato al escuchar una voz familiar de los viejos días.

— _¡Oh, Bulma! ¿qué tal?_

Bulma estaba con el genio especialmente corto ese día, así que lo comenzó siendo una petición de ayuda terminó convirtiéndose en una orden perentoria.

— _Necesito que vengas a la Corporación ahora mismo, Gokú. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte, así que teletranspórtate y ven, necesito que me ayudes._

Luego cortó y un pitido agudo fue todo el sonido que el guerrero escuchó a continuación.

Obediente y emocionado ante la perspectiva de la novedad, sonrió al llevar sus dedos índice y medio a la frente antes de cerrar los ojos y visualizar el lugar tan conocido al que se dirigía.

Hasta un minuto antes de esa llamada, los días en Paoz se sucedían en imperturbable calma, uno tras otro, en una pausada letanía que conspira con la soledad, de forma tan impertinente, que podía llegar a entristecer hasta el corazón más alegre.

El día que Bulma convocó a Gokú a su casa, poco más de un año había pasado desde la muerte de Milk y las cosas se mantenían en apacible calma en el hogar que ella y Gokú habían compartido por tantos años. Aunque esa calma era apacible sólo para quien echa un vistazo rápido, pues el observador detallista se percataría del cambio en el ritmo con el que latía el corazón de ese hogar.

Y resultó que el observador más dedicado en ese cuadro, era también la persona más joven de la familia. Por esa razón, Pan parecía siempre preocupada últimamente.

Después de la ceremonia fúnebre en que los restos mortales de Milk fueron despedidos por sus familiares y amigos, los hijos de la abnegada mujer decidieron quedarse en casa de sus padres por el resto de la semana, junto con Videl y Pan.

Una vez terminado el ritual, y entre despedidas, agradecimientos y condolencias, los amigos empezaron a alejarse. Krillin ofreció a Gokú acompañarlo a Paoz y pasar un rato juntos si necesitaba un amigo en ese momento tan difícil. Gokú solo le sonrió en respuesta y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Tras un par de palmadas cariñosas en la espalda, Gokú observó como Krillin se reunió con Número 18 y su hija, que esperaban por él a unos metros de distancia. Pese a que había dejado de ser una niña hace años, Marron tomó la mano de su padre, en quien ya empezaban a lucir varias canas repartidas por su cabeza. Así, los tres se marcharon.

Un poco más allá, Gohan y Videl despedían al resto del clan de Kame House, encabezado por el anciano e imperecedero Maestro Roshi. Parecía no haber envejecido un día durante todos esos años, y se mantuvo de pie durante toda la ceremonia, sin embargo al verlo alejarse, Gokú pudo detectar cómo su espalda se encorvaba bajo un peso invisible y cómo se entorpecían levemente sus pasos, los que se impulsaban gracias a la ayuda del bastón que el viejo maestro aferraba en su mano derecha.

Apartados de ellos, la familia Brief miraba todo con distancia, mientras Bra y Vegeta intercambiaban palabras en voz baja. A unos pasos de ellos, Trunks abrazaba a Goten, quien lloraba de forma desconsolada con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Por un momento, Gokú sintió que debía ser él quien despidiera a los amigos y quien tenía que palmear la espalda de su hijo mientras se deshacía en llanto, pero, simplemente, no fue capaz de moverse de dónde estaba.

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Bulma, quien conservaba un resto de humedad en ellos. Se miraron en un largo segundo en el que todos los años pasados en compañía del otro se materializaron en un silencioso gesto de apoyo y cariño ante la pérdida. Se sonrieron en agradecimiento de forma casi imperceptible antes de que Gokú se volteara una vez más de frente a la tumba en que el nombre de Milk relucía en un negro brillante, junto a la otra tumba de matices descoloridos donde habían enterrado el cuerpo del imponente Ox Satán.

De manera ausente, se preguntó en cuanto tiempo más iba a ser su propio nombre el que estuviera escrito en una lápida junto a ellos. Se preguntó si, para entonces, el nombre de Milk se habría decolorado también.

Se quedó dos horas más allí después de que todos se hubiera marchado. Se sentó frente a ese lugar en el que la mujer que había sido su compañera durante tanto no estaba en realidad, y pensó un poco en todo y en nada. Recordó algunos momentos de su propia juventud y otros que había compartido con ella. Pensó, por sobe todas las cosas, en su abuelito Gohan.

Más tarde, cuando regresó a casa, se encontró con todas las luces encendidas y un delicioso aroma a algo estofado escapando desde la cocina. Frente al fuego, Videl revolvía una olla humeante. Todo era demasiado familiar, tanto, que dolía.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa en silencio, salvo Goten, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón, agotado por su propia tristeza, y comieron entre comentarios del día y recuerdos del pasado que terminaban en nostálgicos suspiros. Tres días después, todos se marcharían a seguir con sus vidas, Gohan y los suyos en la gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad, y Goten en su departamento en el centro, cerca del barrio comercial, mientras él se quedaría allí, repentinamente solo, entre las montañas que habían escenificado el paisaje de su vida.

Todos sabían muy bien cómo era Gokú, así que a nadie le extrañó verlo alegre al día siguiente, pues siempre se tomaba la vida con crónico optimismo. Sin embargo, Pan era quien estaba más cerca del corazón de su abuelo, y, por lo mismo, fue la primera en captar las señales cuando se levantó al día siguiente muy temprano a buscar algo de agua a la cocina y lo encontró sentado allí, comiendo los resto de la cena del día anterior. Aún no despuntaba el alba y la casa seguía sumida en la penumbra mañanera.

— _Olvidaste encender la luz, abuelito. No deberías comer a oscuras_ – le dijo mientras se acercaba al interruptor con paso aún vacilante.

Gokú tragó ruidosamente todo lo que tenía en la boca.

— _Es verdad, lo siento Pan. Lo olvidé._

Frente a esa sonrisa, Pan tuvo un instante de intuición y en su corazón vio en la expresión de su abuelito a un niño pequeño. No pudo evitar abrazarlo por el cuello, queriendo reconfortarlo de una pena que ni él mismo lograba entender.

Gokú terminó de comer rápidamente y anunció que saldría a entrenar. Regresó a media tarde y, después de cenar con todos, se instaló en un sillón de jardín en la entrada de la casa a tomar el aire fresco de la noche. Durante la cena estuvo especialmente silencioso, aunque sí sonreía mucho cuando no se estaba llenando la boca.

Cundo Pan se retiró a dormir cerca de una hora después, lo vio a través de la ventana del salón sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes. Pensó que se había quedado dormido después de tanto comer, así que fue a despertarlo, pero lo encontró rodeado de un apacible silencio con los ojos muy abiertos mirado hacia el cielo oscuro. Sin querer perturbarlo, evitando hacer ruido, se dirigió a la habitación que había sido de su padre en la infancia, con la cabeza llena de dudas.

Su abuelo solía ser una persona ruidosa y bullente, enérgica a rabiar, que comía mucho y dormía hasta muy tarde. Gokú era ruido y desorden, pero desde la partida de Milk se había sumido en una calma pasmosa. No lloraba por los rincones ni arrasaba una cara de infelicidad, nadie diría que estaba deprimido. Pero eran pequeños detalles los que delataban que algo trascendental había sido trastocado en la vida del guerrero.

Antes había sido siempre muy despistado, pero ahora se sentía ausente respecto de las cosas más básicas de la vida. Solía entrar en largos momentos de silencio y ensimismamiento y salir de ellos como si nada. Esos días sonreía tanto como siempre, pero hablaba poco.

Al principio, se levantaba muy temprano sin poder conciliar por más tiempo el sueño, lo que jamás le había ocurrido, y se dedicaba a entrenar sin tener conciencia de las horas que habían pasado. En las tardes, Gohan y su familia iban a hacerle compañía y llevaban algo para cenar, aunque Gokú les aseguró que no debían preocuparse por eso, pues él siempre había sabido cazar muy bien y podía alimentarse solo.

Goten se dejaba caer por la casa cada vez que tenía un rato libre y Pan se escabullía hacia allá cada tarde en cuanto terminaban las clases.

A veces, Gokú entrenaba con ella o le hacía visitas a Oob, su antiguo discípulo. Otras veces buscaba a Piccoro o a Krillin. Cuando se sentí muy desesperado, encerrado en su propia piel, buscaba a Vegeta para sesiones de entrenamiento mortales, hasta caer rendido. Luego comía algo junto con Bulma y Bra y volvía a su casa.

Uno de esos días en que Pan se retrasó al salir de la escuela y se le hizo tarde, lo encontró sentado una vez más en la cocina, a oscuras. Por alguna razón, Gokú había dejado de encender las luces al caer la noche.

Así fueron pasando los días, de forma inevitable, pues la pátina de la muerte no deja la misma huella en todos y es imperioso seguir viviendo. Volver al trabajo, retomar la rutina, prepara el desayuno, estudiar para un examen.

La cotidianeidad no entiende de duelos y la muerte tiene una cadencia difícil de contrariar, no quedando más que dejarse llevar por sus aguas.

Lo cierto es, que, sin grandes aspavientos de dolor ni mares de lágrimas, Gokú estaba profundamente conmovido. Pocas veces antes, como adulto, se había enfrentado a la inevitabilidad, el punto de no retorno le era desconocido hasta ahora. Milk no volvería y no había nada que él ni nadie más pudiesen hacer al respecto. Se sintió huérfano, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Las de la muerte eran experiencias sutiles; jamás había dimensionado realmente el tamaño de la cama en que dormía cada noche. De pronto, parecía haber allí demasiado espacio. Los rituales nocturnos terminaron de golpe. Milk ya no se cepillaba el cabello ni refunfuñaba por tonterías mientras iba descalza de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tampoco se pegaba a él en medio de la noche, despertándolo al hundir los pies fríos entre los suyos.

El aroma a lavanda se había dispersado en el aire también, junto con la llama siempre encendida de la cocina. La verdad, es que el silencio tan contundente que de pronto se había instalado a su lado lo intimidaba de una manera que jamás había sentido antes. Se sintió perdido.

Se sintió niño solitario, así que se refugió en esa torpeza infantil para volver a una época en que el abandono parecía menos inmenso. Entrenaba afuera todo el día, cazaba o pescaba, visitaba a alguno de sus hijos a la hora de almuerzo o cena, y evadía la casa durante el día hasta donde más pudiera hacerlo. Volvía allí sólo después del atardecer, a esa hora en que, si ella aun estuviera, la vida del hogar comenzaría a apagarse lentamente llamando al sueño profundo del fin de la jornada. De esa manera, la ausencia se sentía menos.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera por un ataque enemigo, por una batalla, por lo que fuera que reclamara su completa atención, pero el mundo estaba en paz. Maldita sea, hace años estaba en plena calma.

En medio de esa quietud de muerte, el repiqueteo del teléfono fue un soplo de vida. Más aún lo había sido la petición de su antigua amiga.

— _No lo entiendo, Bulma —_ Le dijo con rostro pensativo una vez que ella le puso al corriente de toda la situación.

— _No es difícil de entender, Gokú. Ya te expliqué todo_ _—_ fue la única respuesta que ella le pudo dar, exasperada a esas alturas y sentada frente a él en el salón de la casa Brief, mientras hacía girar en sus manos una llave inglesa. Sentía que volver a explicarle todo a Gokú era una pérdida de los valiosos minutos que necesitaba para poner a punto la nave espacial _— Kyabe le dijo a Vegeta que…_

— _Eso sí lo entendí —_ interrumpió él, con un dejo de reproche en la voz _— Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pediste ayuda antes. Y por qué Vegeta no me avisó, podría haberlo acompañado._

Bulma suspiró cansada. Si escuchaba esa pregunta una vez más estaba segura que la poca cordura que le quedaba estallaría.

— _Gokú, por favor, no tenemos tiempo para eso._

— _Está bien, está bien. Entonces… los dioses de la destrucción ya dijeron que se mantendrían fuera de esto, también Wiss —_ se puso de pie y comenzó a armar estrategias en su cabeza con velocidad, emocionado ante la perspectiva de una aventura _— Eso significa que somos sólo nosotros y que tenemos el camino libre —_ una contagiosa sonrisa de entusiasmo se extendió por todo su rostro _— ¡Bien! Traeremos a Vegeta de regreso ¡Vamos a hacerlo Bulma, como en los viejos tiempos!_

Era imposible no confiar en esa resolución. Si Gokú no podía hacerlo, entonces nadie más podría. Sí, esta vez Bulma estuvo segura y sintió, al fin, que estaba cada vez más cerca de Vegeta.

Se preocupó al principio cuando Gokú intentó leer su ki y no lo encontró por más que se concentró, pero eso no importaba ya, sabía que era una posibilidad tratándose de una situación entre distintos universos. Todo iría bien hora. Gokú iría con ella y traerían a Vegeta a casa, derrotarían a los enemigos y tendrían una historia más para sumar a su larga lista de vivencias.

Quién sabe, quizás en menos de una semana podría estar durmiendo abrazada a su cuerpo otra vez. Después de esta misión de rescate no lo dejaría partir de nuevo, nunca más.

Bulma buscó en los ojos de Gokú aquello que tanto necesitaba; la confianza de que todo saldría bien, y, como siempre, la encontró. Una marejada de entusiasmo la consumió y por primera vez en meses sintió renacer toda la vitalidad que tenía a los veinte años, gracias a ese amigo incondicional, torpe y descuidado, pero leal como nadie más.

— _Bien, partiremos en cinco días. Será mejor que te quedes cerca por cualquier cosa, Gokú. Si termino las pruebas con la nave nos iremos de inmediato._

Él no lo dudó un segundo de la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, pues jamás había conocido a alguien más brillante y capaz que Bulma, así que rápidamente puso a su familia en conocimiento de la situación, tomó un par de cosas de su casa y se instaló a esperar en la Corporación Cápsula, acoplándose a su vertiginoso ritmo. Era un lugar donde, al fin, había luz por las noches.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el comienzo de la nueva aventura.

.

.

* * *

 _Más rápido, más rápido. Tengo que ser más veloz._

La joven saiyajin intentó golpearlo una vez más, pero se le escapó por varios centímetros. Por más que se esforzó no alcanzaba a llegar hasta él. Gokú parecía ser cada vez más escurridizo.

 _Mierda ¡Más rápido, Bra!_

Concentró toda su energía en un último golpe que acompañó con un grito que le desgarró la garganta, era todo lo que tenía, sin embargo, un segundo antes del golpe, Gokú se había movido medio metro lejos de ella.

— _¡Ya basta! —_ sentenció entre respiraciones agitadas. Al oírla, Gokú se acercó al tablero de control de gravedad y oprimió el botón para desactivarla. Con un súbito zumbido, la tonalidad rojiza de la cámara se desvaneció, dando paso a la luz blanquecina de las lámparas artificiales. El enorme peso desapareció de los hombros de Bra al tiempo que se recostaba en el suelo, agotada.

— _Eso estuvo bastante bien —_ La felicitó el avezado guerrero.

Ella sólo lo miró resoplando aún con cara de fastidio. No le respondería hasta que pudiera controlar el ritmo incesante del subir y bajar de su pecho. No le daría el gusto de verla tan sofocada _._

— _Sólo necesitas un poco más de práctica y esta cámara es muy útil para eso. Entiendo por qué Vegeta es capaz de hacerse cada vez más fuerte._

Bra cerró los ojos con un pinchazo de dolor, pues oír el nombre de su padre así removía todo en su interior. Sin embargo, agradecía con el alma que Gokú lo mencionara de esa forma, con tanta naturalidad. Sin lágrimas, sin angustia. Gokú seguía hablando de su padre como si la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto no existiera, y eso la reconfortaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Ese hombre, tan simple e infantil, le ofrecía lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento _._

Inspiró profundo para calmar su respiración

— _Eso no es nada. Cuando regrese, papá será aún más fuerte. Seguro ha estado luchando con enemigos muy fuertes en Sarada —_ Desde el suelo, se giró hasta ponerse boca abajo y afirmó la cabeza entre sus manos para ver de frente a Gokú que estaba sentado en el suelo del otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El muy maldito ni siquiera parecía un poco cansado, pese a que habían estado luchando poco más de una hora.

— _Sí, estoy seguro de eso. Ya quiero enfrentarlo otra vez y ver lo mucho que se ha fortalecido._

— _No podrás derrotarlo —_ había tanta petulancia en la voz de Bra que por un segundo a Gokú le preció estar frente al mismísimo Vegeta. Soltó una carcajada con ganas.

— _Eso suena a desafío, Bra._

Poniéndose trabajosamente de pie, ella se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Lo miró con una seriedad mortal que fue reflejada por la curiosidad de los ojos ingenuos de quien siempre había liderado a los guerreros más poderosos del planeta.

 _— Gokú, necesito que me prometas que me vas a seguir entrenando. Siento que cada día me fortalezco más y voy a necesitar toda esa fuerza de ahora en adelante —_ Bra parecía bastante ausente al solicitarle aquello, sin embargo, por dentro los nervios la consumían, pues temía que él se negara. Había en su interior una necesidad que la empujaba a ser más fuerte con urgencia _— Incluso, si todo esto sale mal, debes prometerlo._

Había tal decisión en los ojos de la joven que lo miraba desde un par de cabezas de altura que Gokú no dudó un minuto de su resolución, pues conocía muy bien el espíritu que subyacía a aquel fuego. Inclusive más que el mismo Vegeta, Bulma tenía el mismo arrojo en la mirada.

— _¡Claro que sí, Bra! Cuenta con ello._

Estrecharon las manos para sellar aquella promesa y por un minuto, Bra sintió en el calor de esa mano grande en la que se perdía la suya, diminuta en comparación, la misma seguridad que le daba el toque de su padre.

Desde que Gokú se había instalado en su casa, cuatro días atrás, Bra había encontrado la solución a uno de sus mayores problemas hasta el momento; su debilidad.

Sí, la sangre poderosa de los saiyajin corría por sus venas, más aún, la del mismísimo Vegeta, sin embargo, al compararse con los demás guerreros, era débil. Trunks estaba sumido en la locura de arreglar todo antes de partir, y si entrenaba, lo hacía con Goten, lejos de casa. Últimamente un rictus adusto parecía grabado en su expresión.

Menos de un día y partirían. Bulma se paseaba ansiosa del taller al comedor cada cierto tiempo para comer algo, Trunks iba y venía de la casa y Bra entrenaba cada minuto que podía con Gokú, en la cámara de gravedad o en el jardín. El ritmo acelerado en que se habían enfrascado les daba a todos energía. Siempre había algo que hacer, algo que revisar. No había un minuto de tiempo muerto para ahogarse en preocupaciones, la actividad fluía y contagiaba a todos con adrenalínico entusiasmo.

— _¿Combustible? ¿Repuestos y herramientas? —_ Trunks acribillaba a Bulma con preguntas mientras entraban juntos a la cocina, donde Bra y Gokú hacían una pausa para comer algo después del entrenamiento de esa tarde.

— _Sí, todo está listo._

 _— ¿Provisiones? —_ Volvió a inquirir Trunks.

— _También —_ contestó Bulma en tono mecánico, mientras repasaba mentalmente el contenido de las cápsulas de abastecimiento. Tomó un vaso de la alacena y lo llenó con agua, necesitaba mantenerse despierta. Trunks la seguía insistentemente como un mosquito haciendo preguntas y ya empezaba a cansarla. En la empresa, él solía encargarse personalmente de los detalles más importantes, así que se sentía ansioso y responsable de que todo estuviese listo para el gran viaje _._

— _¿Medicina? —_ Volvió a la carga

— _Preparé dos kit con lo necesario._

— _¿Semillas del ermitaño?_

Madre e hijo se detuvieron y voltearon a mirar a Gokú, quien parecía ajeno a todo mientras comía con la boca llena de una gran fuente de fruta que compartía con Bra. Ante el silencio, ella le pateó por debajo de la mesa con gesto exasperado.

— _¡Eso duele, Bra! —_ Reclamó de manera infantil el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra.

— _Gokú — lo llamó Bulma con el mismo tono que usaría una madre cansada para reprender por milésima vez a un hijo travieso — ¿Las semillas del ermitaño?_

Él tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, concentrándose un segundo. Luego sonrió.

— _Vienen llegando justo ahora._

Desde el jardín se alzó una presencia bien conocida por los hermanos Brief, tanto, que parecía ser parte de su hogar.

— _Goten está aquí —_ informó Bra con tono cortante, en consideración con su madre quien no podía percibir lo mismo que ellos. Pese a todo, las cosas entre ella no habían mejorado.

Goten cruzó la entrada saludando y cargando un pequeño bolso deportivo al hombro, al tiempo que palmeaba el costado de su cintura en donde lucía una pequeña bolsa de cuero con las preciadas semillas. Él sería el quinto y último tripulante de la nave.

Un rato después, Goten y Trunks se estiraban con pesadez sobre sus asientos tras una cena contundente, mientras Gokú seguía engullendo platillos con voracidad y Bra se servía una ración más de postre. Todos parecían exultantes de energía y ánimos, salvo Bulma, quien por los nervios apenas había probado bocado. Habían acordado que todos pasarían allí la noche antes de partir para evitar cualquier retraso.

Entre el ruido de los tenedores contra los platos y la bulliciosa forma de comer de cuatro salvajes saiyajin, hubo un sonido que resaltó entre todos: el de un vaso al estrellarse contra el suelo y hacerse añicos.

Y es que había sido inevitable, pues la sorpresa había caído sin aviso alguno sobre Trunks.

— _¿Trunks, estás bien?_

El llamado de Goten, sentado a su lado, logró sacudirlo del aturdimiento y hacerlo reaccionar. Sólo entonces se percató de que todos habían dejado de comer y lo miraban con curiosidad. Al parecer, nadie más había notado lo ocurrido. Compuso su mejor cara de tranquilidad antes de hablar.

— _Lo siento mucho, olvidé hacer una llamada importante antes de partir —_ se excusó mientras se ponía de pie, aunque un dejo de espanto asomaba bajo su aparentemente imperturbable calma _— Bra, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto, por favor? —_ le solicitó señalando el estropicio de vidrios del suelo.

— _Claro que no. Recógelo tú, manos de mantequilla._

Trunks ni siquiera reaccionó al insulto y negativa de su hermana. Tenía la mirada perdida muy lejos de allí y había una urgencia en la tensión de su cuerpo que alertó a Gokú y Goten, el primero, poseedor de un instinto feroz, y el segundo conocedor de Trunks mejor que él mismo.

— _Ve a hacer esa llamada tranquilo. Yo recojo esto —_ le aseguró Goten estirándose sobre el trozo de vidrio que tenía más cerca, dándole a su amigo la chance de salir de allí.

— _Gracias —_ murmuró de forma ausente, mientras se alejaba de la cocina seguido por la mirada atenta de su madre _._

" _Trunks, tengo noticias de Vegeta. Por favor, encuéntrame en el jardín"_

Sintió escalofríos cuando rememoró la voz sedosa del ángel que había resonado en su cabeza hace un minuto atrás. Durante días le estuvo insistiendo a Wiss por cualquier noticia que los ayudara a encontrar a su padre, por mínima que fuera, pero se había rendido ante la constante falta de respuesta. Lo último que esperaba era que Wiss se contactara con él en la víspera del viaje.

Al salir de la casa, lo primero que Trunks pudo distinguir fue el haz de luz azulada que destelló frente a él, para luego desaparecer y dar paso a la estilizada figura del ángel.

— _Gracias por venir tan pronto. Lo que tengo que decirte es de suma importancia —_ A Trunks nunca dejaría de darle escalofríos la forma en que hablaba ese ser, arrastrando una dulzura increíble en esa voz que podía anunciar las catástrofes más terribles de imaginar, sin alterar su expresión celestial.

— _Wiss… me sorprende saber de usted, ¿acaso ha pasado algo? ¿Tiene información de mi padre? —_ Con el corazón a mil, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse ante el rostro impasible de Wiss. Si estaba allí, era porque sabía algo, sin embargo, se trataba de una criatura de lo más voluble.

 _Respira, tranquilo_ , se repetía mientras oleadas de energía fluían en anticipación por sus venas, amenazando con estallar de un minuto a otro por la presión _._

— _La verdad, Trunks, es que sí tengo información —_ susurró el temible ángel con tono aburrido.

— _¡Excelente! —_ vociferó Trunks con repentino júbilo _— Todo lo que podamos saber nos servirá para el viaje. Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Ya tenemos una ubicación aproximada de Sarada, así que todo lo que usted nos diga nos será de mucha ayuda._

— _La cosa es, Trunks —_ comenzó a decir Wiss tras un suspiro cargado de dramático ademán _— que temo que su viaje no será posible._

 _S_ in entender, un presentimiento terrible se instaló en el pecho de Trunks.

— _¿A qué se refiere? Ya todo está listo. Gokú y Goten irán también._

— _Trunks —_ lo llamó con su pretenciosa voz, aunque de forma imperativa _— Necesito que pongas atención._

Tras decir eso, tocó la frente del joven guerrero con uno de sus dedos blanquecinos. Al momento, una imagen curiosa surgió frente a sus ojos. Hacia donde mirara, podía ver una infinidad de estrellas, en todas direcciones, hasta que, de pronto, apareció frente a él la imagen de un orbe inmenso de color terroso y dos lunas orbitando a su alrededor. Recordó sus viejos días de estudiante viendo aburridos videos sobre el espacio _._

— _Esto es Sarada hace cinco meses atrás —_ resonó una vez más la voz de Wiss en su cabeza.

En un segundo, la imagen cambió de forma abrupta. Ahora, sobre el mismo manto de estrellas y constelaciones no había más que vacío. Todo parecía muy similar al paisaje que había visto un segundo atrás, pero algo no calzaba. Donde antes estaba Sarada, ahora había sólo algunas rocas enormes suspendidas en la nada infinita del espacio, sin ton ni son.

Tragó en seco, de pronto sintiendo las manos muy frías y un estremecimiento en el estómago, entendiendo, pero negándose a creer.

 _— No entiendo, Wiss._

— _Esto es Sarada hoy, Trunks._

La pausa que le siguió a esa frase impuso sobre el joven saiyajin el peso del universo entero sobre sus hombros. La voz del ángel jamás había sonado tan terrible ni tenido ese cariz devastador antes.

 _— O al menos, lo que queda._

.

 **Continuará**

.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, esta vez con el primer capítulo. Estoy EMOCIONADÍSIMA con esta historia (sí, con mayúsculas). Estaba insegura de subirla, pues pensaba que a nadie iba a interesarle, o bien, que recibiría piedras por las parejas que elegí, pero ¡sorpresa! Recibí reviews y comentarios hermosos. Cada vez que me llega una notificación de que alguien sigue o favoritea esta historia pego un salto en la silla. Gracias, de verdad ¡son increíbles! De pura emoción, le hice hasta una portada en Facebook (¡y eso que sólo sé usar Paint a medias!)_

 _Espero disfruten este capítulo también. Sé que es un poco largo y puede resultar demasiado denso, pero quiero ir avanzando en el tema de Bra/Bulma/Gokú y para eso primero necesitamos conocer todo lo que ha pasado._

 _Así que, si llegan hasta acá, muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _¡Un abrazo enorme!_

 _Pau._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Huellas de Inocencia**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

 _Buenos días, señor Presidente, son las ocho y cinco minutos. La temperatura para hoy será de 25°C, con un 75% de humedad relativa. La calidad del aire será estable. Debido al tráfico, la ruta más expedita hacia su destino es por Avenida Satán. La primera reunión agendada para hoy comienza a las nueve en punto en la Sala de Conferencias del ala Delta con los inversionistas de Solem & Krauss… _

Poco a poco, la voz robotizada del sistema electrónico de organización se fue perdiendo lejos de la concentración de Trunks. El invento, de factura de la Corporación, sin duda era tremendamente útil y le había salvado de varios olvidos antes, pero a veces simplemente lo haría estallar. Sin embargo, eso implicaría que su teléfono también quedaría reducido a nada y ya había perdido tres en el último año debido al estrés. Parte de su meta terapéutica implicaba la sobrevivencia de esos aparatos.

… _Y a las ocho en punto está agendada la cena con los directivos de Corporación Cápsula en el restaurant del Hotel Golden Eagle._

Los breves segundos de distracción terminaron justo cuando ese aviso capturó otra vez su atención _¡Qué fastidio!_ Odiaba esas cenas. Le gustaban las inversiones, especular respecto al emocionante juego de mover masas de dinero en apuestas por nuevas y revolucionarias tecnologías. Le gustaban las reuniones con los equipos de Invención y Proyectos, así como las juntas con Ingeniería Mecánica. Hasta ahí.

Las reuniones con el Comité Directivo eran otra cosa. Impuestos y valorizaciones de activos, reglamentos internos, contrataciones de capital y la nueva y fascinante modalidad del _leasing_ para el arriendo de maquinaria con opción de compra… ¿Cómo era posible que esos leguleyos volvieran todo tan tediosamente aburrido, incluso una comida? _Mentes grises para hombres grises_.

Si su madre siguiera a cargo, él podría zafar fácilmente de estas situaciones. A ella se le daba mejor lo de mantener buena cara en esas tediosas reuniones.

 _Si tan sólo mamá se hiciera cargo de esto…_

Evitó que sus pensamientos siguieran el rumbo por el que sabía desembocarían: en el mismo problema de siempre. Ya tenía suficiente para empezar la mañana.

— _Sr. Presidente, tiene una llamada entrante de su secretaria ¿desea responder?_

— _No, desvía a mensajería automática y envíale mi ubicación._

Después del timbre que anunciaba el desvío de la llamada y probablemente un ataque nervioso de la joven pero temible secretaria de Trunks, había una sola llamada que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos.

— _Llama a "Torpe"._

Rítmicamente llevó el conteo de las veces que el teléfono marcó. A la quinta pitada, escuchó un saludo desde el otro lado.

— _¡Buenos días, señor Presidente!_

Una pequeña sonrisa, la primera del día, asomó a su rostro.

— _Hola Goten, ¿tienes planes para hoy? Creo que necesito un trago_

— _Lo siento, Trunks, hoy no puedo. Fuera de que me preocupe que estés pensando en beber desde esta hora, hay una ceremonia mañana para la que tengo que empezar a trabajar hoy. Es para conmemorar el segundo año de la muerte de mi madre. Ya sabes, lo típico._

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ello?_

— _Claro, era una broma ¿A las nueve en Paoz, cierto?_

— _Ajá, claro, una broma. A veces creo que no me quieres lo suficiente, Trunks, siempre te olvidas de las fechas importantes —_ El tono lastimero de Goten fue seguido de un sentido suspiro.

— _Sabes que eres el más importante, Goten —_ ¿Cómo pasaban los años y seguían con esos juegos de niños? _— De verdad lo siento hermano, ha sido una semana complicada._

— _Lo sé. Días del asco ¿no es cierto?_

— _Ni te imaginas._

— _Hey, Trunks, ¿traerás a Bulma mañana?_

— _¿Mamá? Supongo que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Gohan estuvo con ella el otro día y quedó preocupado, me comentó que no la vio con buena cara._

— _Bueno, las cosas en casa no han cambiado mucho. Para serte honesto, cada vez estoy más seguro que un día de estos, mamá y Bra terminarán sacándose los ojos._

— _Lo lamento, espero que Bra pueda venir también. Tal vez algo de ambiente familiar les ayude._

— _Seguro. Una casa llena de amor familiar es justo lo que esas dos necesitan —_ respondió Trunks con ironía. Sencillamente no podía creer las buenas intenciones de Goten hacia todo el mundo. Si le preguntaba, probablemente él diría que la solución para todo era el amor y la esperanza, o alguna cursilería parecida.

— _Entonces, ¿vienes hoy a almorzar por estos lados?_

— _No lo creo, Goten, tengo el tiempo justo._

— _Pues, yo creo que deberías venir. El menú de hoy incluye carne de res con una salsa que es la especialidad de la casa y una guarnición fresca. Además…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Me vas a preparar mi postre favorito también?_

No se escuchó nada durante ese expectante silencio a través de los altavoces del teléfono.

— _¿Goten?_

— _Mai ha vuelto a la ciudad._

Goten sonreía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, adivinando en ese nuevo silencio la expresión de Trunks ¿Su cara estaría roja como un tomate o blanca como el arroz? Difícil decidir.

— _Te veo allá a las dos._

Lo último que escuchó Trunks antes de que se cortara la llamada fue la burlona risa de Goten al otro lado.

Un par de horas más tarde, Trunks, sentado a la cabecera de la larga mesa de reuniones del salón, tomó su teléfono al sentir la vibración contra la superficie de madera. Su ser entero se agitó nervioso por un segundo como ocurría cada vez que el nombre del remitente del mensaje anunciaba que era su madre quien le había escrito. Durante ese segundo pasaban a través de sus ojos cientos de posibilidades, desde grandes tragedias al milagro más inesperado de todos, nunca sabía de qué se podía tratar con ella.

" _Pedí un motor nuevo de aleación híbrida y calibre veinte._

 _Necesito que coordines la entrega par hoy mismo. Te veo en la cena."_

¡Con razón había estado tan tranquila los últimos días! Si había algo que lograba mantener a Bulma de este lado de la cordura humana era tener las manos ocupadas, sin embargo, Trunks no necesitaba preguntarle en qué estaba trabajando esta vez, pues sin importar lo que fuese, era para un mismo objetivo. Ya no podía seguir con esta situación, tendría que hablar con su madre, una vez más. Debía hacerla entrar en razón de alguna manera, por mucho que a él mismo le doliera el tema. Por mucho que quisiera aferrarse a la esperanza, era un hombre eminentemente racional y las palabras de Wiss hace un par de meses atrás permanecían grabadas en su memoria.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _No entiendo, Wiss._

— _Esto es Sadara hoy, Trunks…_ _O al menos, lo que queda._

Imposible. No había forma alguna de que aquello pudiese ser real, era una mentira.

— _Esto no puede ser, Wiss, no hay manera de que mi padre…_

— _Me temo, Trunks, que sí es cierto — le respondió el ángel sin alterar su expresión, una vez que la visión espacial hubo desparecido de la vista de Trunks._

— _Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _No lo sabemos aún. Algo extraño está sucediendo en el Universo siete, pero lo único de lo que tenemos certeza es de que el planeta Sadara, tal como era conocido hace poco tiempo atrás, dejó de existir de un momento a otro. Si Vegeta estaba ahí en ese momento lo desconozco, aunque… Lo mas probable es que así haya sido —_ finalizó con esas palabras horribles en su voz aterciopelada, lo que añadió un matiz de espanto a la escena. O tal vez, fuera solo el pánico de Trunks. Empezó a hiperventilar, mientras corrientes de energía que comenzaban a fluir por su cuerpo y la ira iba cegando sus sentidos.

Wiss tan solo lo miraba desde su elegante postura con gesto de desinterés.

Una lágrima, mezquina ante tanto dolor, brotó desde el corazón de Trunks.

— _Entiendes por qué su viaje no podrá realizarse, ¿verdad?_

Trunks quiso estampar su puño en el rostro del malvado ser celestial. La calma de éste le parecía demencial y perturbadora. Tanta indiferencia después de la cantidad de años en que se había codeado entre los suyos. Era despreciable.

— _Nosotros haremos lo que queramos —_ le respondió entre dientes conteniendo la ira _— Nadie nos dirá qué hacer._

— _Trunks_ — lo llamó con tono más firme esta vez _— Escúchame muy bien: algo extraño pasa en ese lugar, algo peligroso que aún no logramos dilucidar. Si ustedes van sólo se pondrán en innecesario peligro. Por lo mismo no quise informar antes a Bulma y también…_ — De entre sus ropas hizo aparecer la esfera del dragón que había estado perdida hasta ese momento y la puso frente a Trunks.

— _¡Maldito! —_ Trunks estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre él, puño en alto, de no ser porque Wiss lo contuvo con apenas el freno de su mano.

— _Tienes que calmarte, Trunks —_ el saiyajin se contuvo a penas, impedido de seguir avanzando al ser superado en fuerza _— Conozco a tu familia hace casi quince años terrícolas, lo que es nada de tiempo para criaturas como nosotros en realidad, pero sí es bastante para ustedes._

Ante sus palabras, la rabia de Trunks cedió un segundo.

— _Los asuntos de los humanos nos traen sin mucho cuidado. Nuestro deber consiste en observar e intervenir sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Tal vez la empatía no sea una de nuestras características más sobresalientes después de todo._

Entonces, algo inesperado terminó de confundir a Trunks. Jamás había visto esa mirada antes en Wiss ¿Podría ser, acaso, compasión?

— _Siendo honesto, no debería decir esto, pero… —_ definitivamente, era un dejo de compasión lo que marcaba esa media sonrisa en la cara de Wiss _— He llegado a apreciar a tu madre. En realidad, considero a Bulma como una amiga._

Wiss no era el enemigo, su padre se había ido voluntariamente, no tenía sentido que viajaran. la parte racional de Trunks veía pasar esas ideas frente a él, sin embargo, no se detenía a considerarlas. El dolor era demasiado.

Una súbita explosión de energía surgió desde su mano hacia el cielo nocturno, iluminando todo con un destello de desgracia, acompañado de un grito de pura rabia. Los demás no tardaron más de un segundo en estar a su lado. Bulma, resollando y maldiciendo su condición humana, fue la última en llegar.

Por compasión, Wiss repitió ante ellos la escena que antes había proyectado para Trunks y repitió también su explicación, sin dejarse detalle de la poca información de la que disponía. Cuando terminó de habar, un silencio pesado cayó como anuncio de muerte sobre todos; Goten y Gokú intercambiaron una mirada de seriedad, mientras el primero agarraba con fuerza el hombro de Trunks, quien se había derrumbado y estaba de rodillas, totalmente derribado en el suelo.

Bra miraba a Wiss sin verlo en realidad. En su mente, la última imagen que tenía de su padre, cenando a su lado el día anterior a su partida, se le aparecía con particular claridad. Ella bromeaba sobre el color del traje de Trunks de ese día, un horripilante marrón descolorido, mientras Vegeta trataba de retener el gesto de seriedad y enfado en su rostro, evitando a toda costa la carcajada que se paseaba por su boca. Un rato después de eso, un fuerte sonido en el jardín trasero les advirtió de la presencia del visitante inesperado. Un rato después, Kyabe, con aspecto agotado, entraba a la casa caminando detrás de Vegeta.

Bulma, atónita, miraba a Wiss terminando de procesar sus palabras. Imposible, imposible, imposible… El recuerdo del temible saiyajin muerto en Namek hace vidas atrás revoloteó ante ella, como un augurio tenebroso. Alarmada, se lanzó contra Wiss.

— _¡No es posible! ¡Es mentira! ¿Por qué nos mientes así, Wiss? —_ le reclamaba mientras golpeaba con los puños cerrados el pecho del ángel, con la real intención de hacerle daño _— ¡No es verdad! —_ gritaba incesante con furia mientras sendas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Wiss, más entristecido que cansado, lanzó una significativa mirada a Gokú, quien, inesperadamente, logró captar el mensaje entre su eterno despiste. Después de todo, él también estaba conmocionado

Vegeta era su amigo, su rival y su compañero de lucha y entrenamientos. Era lo que quedaba de su raza y de los días pasados. Era parte de su familia, de ese informe y especial grupo conformado por los guerreros protectores de la Tierra. Era fuerte como pocos y astuto más allá de su entendimiento. Lo que Wiss insinuaba simplemente no podía ser verdad. Sin embargo, la inusual seriedad del ángel no dejaba espacio para especulaciones.

Cuando Bulma se abalanzó sobre él, que permanecía imperturbable, Gokú salió de su estupor y en dos zancadas la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, tratando de contener sus puños.

— _¡Suéltame, Gokú! ¡Déjame ya! Tengo que hacer que Wiss me diga la verdad, tengo que encontrar a Vegeta, tengo que…_

De súbito se detuvo, repentinamente sin fuerzas, mientras el último de sus golpes al aire impactaba contra el pecho de Gokú, quien apretó un poco la lleve en torno a ella. Desde lo más hondo de su ser brotó un grito herido que lo estremeció. Bulma se aferró al traje de combate de Gokú para no caer, pues se sentía desfallecer; las piernas le temblaban en un movimiento incontrolable. Se sentía convulsionar de ira; ella siempre, siempre, encontraba una solución. Esta no podía ser la excepción. No podía ser Vegeta.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a la falta de esperanza. Siempre les quedaba una salida, siempre había otro ángulo. Esto era dolorosamente nuevo.

Wiss miró cada uno de los rostros de esa familia. La pena, la rabia, la frustración entremezclándose desde esos ojos claros, uniéndose en un solo grito ahogado de dolor.

Pese a que Gokú salía apenas de su impresión, intercambió una significativa mirada con Wiss, tenían mucho de lo que hablar, sin embargo, no soltó ni un milímetro a Bulma. De haberlo hecho, ella probablemente se hubiese desmoronado y los pedazos hubiesen quedado tirados por ahí.

Tras un suspiro de real pesar, Wiss carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos, aunque sus mentes estuvieran muy lejos de allí

— _Debo marcharme ya —_ dijo al tiempo que enderezaba su báculo y les daba la espalda. Al voltearse, la máscara de perfecta serenidad que le daba un aspecto de aterradora bondad a su rostro estaba nuevamente prendida en su mirada _._

— _Por seguridad, me llevaré esto conmigo_ — anunció mientras enseñaba la esfera de tres estrellas que descansaba en su mano _— Y Bulma, pasaré por tu taller también._

Entre el eco de esas palabras y el halo azul, idéntico al que había marcado su llegada, Wiss desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Cinco corazones cambiaron su marcha al unísono, en una tensión tan patente que casi dolía en el aire en torno a ellos.

Bulma temblaba entre los brazos de Gokú mientras trataba de razonar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Él nunca antes se había percatado de lo pequeña que ella era en realidad. Aunque jamás tuvo nada parecido a la descomunal fuerza de ellos, Bulma siempre había sido, a sus ojos, una especie de líder. La cabeza a la cual obedecer frente a cualquier problema, la mejor idea que podían seguir siempre provenía de ella. Cuando no era más que un mocoso también la había seguido en una aventura fantástica, más allá de todo lo imaginable para un niño como él, que creció lejano a toda la magia del mundo, solo entre las montañas.

El primer vistazo de la inmensidad de la Tierra y sus posibilidades lo tuvo de la mano de esa joven aventurera que no se parecía a nada que él hubiese visto antes. Con ella había aprendido demasiado. De no ser por Bulma, tal vez jamás hubiese encontrado el camino que lo había llevado a dar los pasos que lo conducirían a una vida tan plena de emociones y aventura como la que había tenido hasta entonces. Gran parte de lo que había llegado a ser se reconducía invariablemente hacia ella, hacia esa mujer tan implacable, hacia esa amiga tan querida.

Por eso se sentía extraño al percibirla así, tan frágil. Apretó un poco más fuerte su abrazo, para tratar de reconfortar directamente su corazón. Era algo que su abuelito le había enseñado cuando era un niño: _un abrazo muy fuerte ayuda a curar la tristeza, porque se acerca más al corazón._

Bulma pareció reaccionar ante la nueva fuerza del abrazo y levantó su rostro, sorbiendo con fuerzas. Era una expresión que Gokú sólo pudo relacionar con Gohan llorando en su primera infancia tras una pesadilla.

 _— Gokú —_ lo llamó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con frustración y un suspiro agotado brotaba de sus labios. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el espíritu dolido _._

Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, algo pareció sacudirse en su interior _._

" _Y Bulma, pasaré por tu taller también."_

Bulma abrió los ojos con pánico, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa tras el significado de esas palabras.

— _Mierda, no_ _—_ masculló entre dientes, volteándose de pronto hacia el interior de la casa. Miró a Gokú con espanto refulgiendo en la mirada, mientras deshacía con brusquedad el nudo de sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo. Hechó a correr en cuanto estuvo liberada, ante la mirada atónita de Gokú.

— _¡La nave!_

Por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. Trunks entendió de inmediato en cuanto la escuchó gritar y corrió tras ella, adelantándola con facilidad. Cuando Bulma llegó a su taller resoplando, Trunks la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura en la entada. Desde allí, ambos pudieron ver con detalle el reguero de piezas metálicas, cables, engranes y demás partes sobre el suelo. La nave que tanto trabajo les había costado preparar yacía desarmada como un rompecabezas, parte por parte, por todo el taller.

Wiss había hecho un trabajo limpio al desmantelarla.

Cuando Goten los alcanzó, se detuvo al sentir cómo crujía bajo su pie un estuche de cápsulas con el logo de la Corporación. En medio de la habitación, Bulma y Trunks se alzaban como tristes reyes de ese reino de chatarra en que se había convertido su esperanza de rescatar a Vegeta.

Gokú intentó sentir de nuevo el ki de Vegeta, con la idea de que era lo único que podía hacer, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa. Otro ki se alzaba gritando como una fiera herida ¿cómo no se percató antes? A su lado, Bra, olvidada en la escena, luchaba por reprimir la ira en su interior.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, y guturales sonidos saliendo de su garganta, Bra parecía a punto de perder el control. Iba a estallar de un minuto a otro.

Guiado por la claridad que su propia naturaleza le otorgaba, Gokú supo rápidamente qué debía hacer.

En dos zancadas estuvo junto a ella y trató de retenerla de la misma manera que había hecho con Bulma, sin embargo, con un estallido de energía, Bra lo alejó un par de metros.

Con más resistencia esta vez, Gokú se acercó veloz y hundió su puño en el estómago de Bra, con la suficiente fuerza para calmarla sin hacerle real daño. Aunque la energía alrededor de ella dejó de ser violenta por un instante, Gokú sabía muy bien que esa calma duraría sólo unos segundos. Con brusquedad la abrazó sujetando todo su cuerpo bajo su peso y los teletransportó a ambos al interior de la cámara de gravedad, el único lugar seguro que se le ocurría para librar esa batalla.

La conclusión de esa noche fue desastrosa, con todos sumidos en el más grande de los infiernos. Bulma, mascando rabia, sentada en medio de su laboratorio rodeada de las piezas de su nave que ahora no era más que un esqueleto desnudo. Trunks, llorando como un niño abrazado a Goten en la entrada del taller, repentinamente anclado al suelo por el peso insuperable de la fatídica noticia.

A unos metros de allí, el retumbar de los golpes les llegaba como eco lejano de una inmisericorde batalla que se sucedía entre gritos desgarrados. Bra no daría tregua a su dolor, lucharía con Gokú hasta destruirlo, pues no concebía otra manera de dejar salir toda la ira y tristeza que la carcomía. Y no se detendría hasta casi una hora después, cuando, desmayada de pena y cansancio, Gokú la cargase en brazos hasta su cama en el segundo piso de una casa que no era lo suficientemente grande para contener tanto dolor.

Por lo que restaba de esa noche, ya nadie haría planes ni trazaría estrategias de acción. Goten pasaría las horas junto a Trunks, en esa armónica unión que tan profundo los unía, amansando el dolor del otro, asimilando el golpe y la pérdida.

Por otro lado, Gokú, por primera vez sin saber cómo reaccionar, obligado a la quietud, no supo qué hacer, así que se decidió a buscar por los rincones de la Corporación a la única persona que siempre sabía hacia donde debían marchar. Y la encontró, sentada y silenciosa, como ida en el estupor de la muerte, en la soledad de su laboratorio. Bulma sostenía entre sus manos una pieza del motor de la nave.

Tuvo el primer impulso de comenzar a reconstruirla de inmediato, como si nada de lo ocurrido pudiese alterar sus planes de búsqueda y rescate. Sin embargo, al examinar esa primera pieza de cerca, pudo comprobar con horror que no solo estaban casi artísticamente desmontadas, si no que, además, la mayor parte de ellas estaban cortadas a la mitad, el resto, estaban tan deformadas que parecían haberse derretido en el mismísimo sol, quedando solo restos informes de lo que alguna vez fue un rotor o un carburador.

El mensaje estaba claro: Wiss no la dejaría partir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Desarmada tanto como lo estaba su nave, sólo pudo quedarse allí, donde la encontró Gokú algún tiempo después de acostar a Bra. Con el mismo silencio que parecía haberse apoderado de ella, se sentó a su lado a esperar y acompañarla, tenso por la repentina inactividad y preocupado por el tinte de demencia de los ojos de Bulma.

Así los encontró el amanecer. Uno junto al otro, esperando por algo que no ocurriría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Sr. Brief, ¿se encuentra bien?_

La mirada preocupada de su secretaria lo recibió de nuevo en el presente, mientras lo sacudía por el brazo.

Se había perdido en los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel día ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente? No lo supo, pero adivinó en los rostros de extrañeza del resto de los asistentes a la reunión que debió ser un buen rato.

Ya de vuelta en su oficina, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla, tan acolchada que era muy cómoda para dormir. Tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos unos minutos y dormir, estaba realmente cansado. Pero, en cuanto se relajaba un poco, los recuerdos lo asediaban devolviéndolo a la realidad. El mensaje de Bulma no dejaba de inquietarlo. En los dos meses que habían transcurrido desde que se enteraron de lo ocurrido en el universo siete, Bulma había comenzado a reconstruir su prototipo de nave tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

La primera de ellas logró armar el mecanismo interno de ignición en tan solo dos días, tras los cuales decidió tomar un descanso para darse un buen baño y dormir unas horas. Al regresar al taller observó con horror como las piezas nuevamente habían sido desmanteladas y repartidas por todo el suelo. Maldijo en voz alta al ángel que había sido su amigo, segura de que aun andaría por ahí, y le juró a voz de grito que no se dejaría vencer.

Sabía muy bien que blindar su taller no era garantía de nada, pues los poderes de Wiss le abrirían todas las puertas del Universo, pero, aun así, instaló un nuevo sistema de seguridad contra intrusos. El segundo intento no fue más exitoso que el primero, pues al volver al laboratorio desde la cocina con una taza de café caliente, encontró el panel de control que había terminado hace unas horas envuelto en llamas. El caer del agua desde el techo que los sensores contra el fuego habían activado, no logró aminorar la rabia de su voz en el nuevo juramento de odio contra Wiss.

La tercera vez, el ángel ni si quiera se esforzó demasiado. Antes de que Bulma pudiese empezar a armar lo que fuese, las piezas que habían llegado esa misma mañana desde los talleres industriales de la Corporación y que ella acababa de inventariar para corroborar que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, simplemente se esfumaron en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Casi sin alterarse esta vez, Bulma simplemente tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo para llamar a la compañía y ordenar un cargamento exactamente igual. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera que empezar desde cero, lo haría una y otra vez. Al final, uno de los dos tendría que darse por vencido, y si de perseverancia se trataba, ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

En ese momento fue cuando Trunks, alarmado por el estado de su madre, decidió intervenir en serio. Hasta ahí la había dejado hacer, pues comprobó que tener las manos ocupadas la calmaba y la dotaba de cierto aire de tranquilidad, pero estaban llegando a un punto sin retorno y el deterioro era cada vez mayor.

Tuvieron la pelea más grande de sus vidas, en que ambos se acusaron de cosas absurdas, hasta que Trunks cayó agotado en el sofá de la sala para implorarle, al borde de las lágrimas, que dejara de hacerlo; cada nave desmantelada era una bofetada de dolor para ellos, era un nuevo recordatorio de que no había nada que hacer, de que eran impotentes e inútiles, y que no volverían a ver a Vegeta.

Por primera vez en semanas, Bulma fue consciente del dolor en sus hijos. Ahora lo veía en la mirada de Trunks, y adivinó además cuanto de eso se habría anidando en Bra, a quien prácticamente no había visto esos días.

— _Está bien_ _—_ cedió ante la congoja de Trunks _—_ _Pero será solo una pausa mientras pienso en algo mejor._

El mensaje que acababa de recibir era, entonces, el final de la tregua.

Con la intención de distraerla y que ocupara sus manos en otra cosa, Trunks le llevó a su madre, ya definitivamente alejada de la empresa, las ideas que el equipo de proyectos e innovación había desarrollado en los últimos meses, para que las estudiara, modificara y diera su aprobación.

Bulma se sumergió en ellas con aparente interés, tanto, que anunció su intención de llevar adelante algunos prototipos directamente en su taller. Trunks, al fin, suspiró aliviado.

Sin embargo, la treta se había descubierto ahora. Bulma no trabajaba en nada de lo que los planos sobre su escritorio indicaban y las piezas solicitadas lo corroboraban. Él podía recitar de memoria los componentes de la nave que ella se negaba a abandonar.

Se estiró en la silla al tiempo que se concentraba en las carpetas que se acumulaban sobre su escritorio y se preguntó si algo de eso tendría sentido realmente. Parecía inverosímil que él estuviese allí cuando en su casa los días se parecían cada vez más a una mala película de terror.

Quizás, por lo mismo, es que él estuviese ahí. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo de normalidad, algo para procesar todo y pasar junto al dolor sin hundirse en él. Se había instalado en su interior la idea de la resignación, y debía aferrarse a ella para seguir viviendo sin enloquecer. Asumió, así, la tarea de sacar adelante a su familia, aunque la misma parecía demasiado titánica entre sus manos. El cómo hacerlo, lo esquivaba con maestría.

Sí, los días en Corporación Cápsula se habían vuelto extraños.

Despojada de su bullente magia, la casa se fue hundiendo entre la tristeza. Un silencio extraño lo envolvía todo, acusando la ausencia de uno de los pilares que la cimentaban. Ahí faltaba uno de ellos, y la vida se negaba a retomar su curso sin él.

Al menos, así era como Bra entendía la situación, y cada intento de los demás por retomar un ritmo de vida sin Vegeta le dolía como una ofensa personal. Irritable y con mal gesto, deambulaba por los pasillos de la casa rumiando su tristeza disfrazada de enojo.

Los únicos momentos en que se permitía algo más de libertad, eran sus entrenamientos.

Gokú, sin decir palabra alguna al respecto, había decido quedarse. Y eso era algo que ella gradecía con el alma.

Él, con todas sus torpezas, era un bálsamo en medio de las tristezas. Se había convertido en una especie de puente entre los miembros de esa familia recientemente destrozada en que las culpas silenciosas y las miradas de reproche flotaban en el aire.

Y Gokú, con egoísta facilidad, se había acompasado a ese ritmo de vida. Aún con toda la pena reinante, él se alegraba de, al fin, dar un giro a la soledad en que se habían sumidos sus días. No tenía como nombrar es sensación de vacío que le había quedado tras la muerte de Milk, pero era real, casi tangible. Alguna vez pasó largo tiempo en la habitación del tiempo en absoluta soledad, pero era diferente, pues sabía que, en el momento en que volviese, cualquiera que éste fuera, la calidez de su hogar lo estaría esperando. Y Milk se había llevado la calidez con ella. Los aromas de la cocina, la suavidad de las sábanas, el calor de la chimenea encendida con la leña que él cortaba. Todo eso se había perdido.

Pero no ahí. En Corporación Cápsula todavía quedaba algo que él añoraba: calidez y compañía.

Aunque pareciera imposible, Gokú lograba sacar algunas risas en la mesa y su apetito bestial era lo suficientemente potente como para disfrazar la inapetencia del resto de los comensales. Poco a poco, la vida se iba normalizando en torno a la pérdida.

— _Muy bien, Bra. Ahora inténtalo una vez más, pero sin perder tu transformación—_ le indicó a su inesperada y joven alumna.

Como cada tarde, se habían encerrado en la cámara de gravedad para las lecciones de combate de Bra. El día en que Wiss les dio la terrible noticia marcó un antes y un después en la vida de la familia Brief, sin embargo, había una promesa que ella no dejaría pasar.

— _Me prometiste que, sin importar si todo salía mal, seguirías entrenándome. Ahora tienes que cumplir esa promesa—_ lo encaró Bra al día siguiente, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho. Lo observaba con petulancia en la mirada, sin dejar espacio alguno para consideraciones.

Quince minutos después de su exigente recordatorio, se estudiaban uno al otro en la cámara de gravedad. Gokú con una postura relajada, mientras Bra lo analizaba para encontrar un punto débil para atacar. Se lanzó en picada contra él para dar el primer golpe, pero fue grácilmente esquivada.

Cargó una vez más en su contra, hasta que iniciaron realmente esa danza de pies y puños en que se habían convertido sus peleas.

De improviso, Bra se detuvo antes de dar otro golpe. Gokú, extrañado por su actitud, permaneció en actitud defensiva. Habían estado peleando por poco más de media hora, tiempo en el que la princesa no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

— _Gracias_ _—_ murmuró ella por lo bajo, sin mirarlo a la cara _—_ _Por lo de ayer_.

Gokú la miró sin decir nada.

— _No creo que hubiera podido contenerme por mí misma, y en realidad, no quería lastimar a nadie_ _—_ el sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba lo avergonzada que estaba _—_ _Por más enojada que esté con mamá, en realidad no quiero lastimarla._

Al decir lo último, la voz de Bra se quebró un poco y un par de lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Con manotazos bruscos se limpió la cara sin levantar la vista para no ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella, y que, sin palabras, había logrado hacerla llorar.

— _Lo siento, yo no suelo llorar así ¡Qué tontería! —_ le dijo entre sollozos _—_ _es que todo es tan repentino y yo no sé cómo debería actuar ahora. No sé que hacer._

De pronto, la guerrera frente a él se había deshecho, dejando en su lugar lo que Bra realmente era; apenas una jovencita que acababa de perder al hombre que más quería en el mundo.

Gokú no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer o decir, pero recordó el vacío que le quedó tras la partida de Milk. Supuso que uno nunca es lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de sentirse solo ante la muerte.

— _Está bien, Bra_ _—_ le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras bajaba la guardia y se sentaba en el suelo frente a ella _—_ _Yo sigo sin creer que sea cierto todo lo que Wiss dijo anoche. No hay forma de que Vegeta simplemente haya desaparecido._

Pudo ver como la expresión de Bra se contraía de dolor ante esto último.

— _¡No! ¡Perdona!_ _—_ se apuró en recular _—_ _Lo que quiero decir es que … Vegeta es el más fuerte que conozco, seguro se las arreglará para volver cualquier día de estos_.

Miró a Bra, esta vez con la sonrisa más insegura que antes. El puchero en el rostro de ella le hizo darse cuenta de que no iba por buen camino.

Hizo un aspaviento con sus manos, como restándole importancia a su comentario.

— _Es decir, sé lo que vimos, pero seguramente Vegeta se las arregló para escapar de alguna manera. Es más, quizás él mismo fue el que hizo explotar Sadara._

Esta vez la expresión de Bra era de incredulidad. No concebía cómo Gokú podía ser así de torpe en un momento como ese. En cuanto los demás se enteraron de lo ocurrido acudieron en tropel a la Corporación a requerir detalles los más optimistas, y a dar el pésame los otros. Un aire de funeral se había instalado en torno a ellos y las palabras eran especialmente cuidadas para no herir susceptibilidades, sin embargo, él, el líder de todos, balbuceaba explicaciones tontas sin sentido.

— _Bueno, tú sabes cómo es Vegeta. Tal vez descubrió que el planeta estaba infestado de gusanos, así que decidió destruirlo todo._

Concluyó con una sonrisa, antes de caer en cuenta de la torpeza que acababa de decir. Probablemente había herido a Bra al hablar de tal manera. Pero ella, saliendo de su estupor y ante la sorpresa de Gokú, dejó escapar una carcajada ante lo último.

— _Sí_ _—_ dijo tras un hondo suspiro _— probablemente él haría algo así._

Su pecho se llenó de una tibia nostalgia. Poder hablar de Vegeta con libertad, como si siguiera por allí, era lo que más necesitaba. Sentirlo cerca, aunque fuese en las memorias, hacía parecer que el sentimiento de orfandad no era tal.

— _Todo estará bien, Bra —_ ¿Cuántas promesas como esa había hecho en su vida? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado de cumplirles a Milk, Gohan y Goten? _— Eres una buena persona, Bra. Seguro que todo estará bien._

A lo largo de su vida, a Bra le habían dicho muchas cosas. La habían catalogado y etiquetado de mil maneras, pero no recordaba que alguien le hubiese dicho antes que era _una buena persona._ Ese tema en particular era algo que se venía cuestionando hace años. Sentía que todos a su alrededor tenían un concepto único y personal de lo que era ser _una buena persona_ , y, por alguna razón, ella no encajaba en ninguno.

Tal vez se trataba de todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero, por alguna razón, esas palabras, viniendo de esa persona en particular, provocaron un vuelco en su corazón. Eran palabras sinceras de un hombre demasiado transparente como para mentir, un hombre que acababa de decirle lo que ella quería escuchar desde hace mucho.

Con el mundo repentinamente detenido en un suspiro, los dieciséis años de Bra se estremecieron por completo frente a la simpleza de un guerrero que nunca terminaría de comprender del todo.

Se recostó de espaldas en el frío suelo de la cámara de entrenamiento, con la cabeza apuntando hacia él, en un intento de sofocar el calor que se había apoderado de ella.

— _Gokú_ _—_ lo llamó con inusitada suavidad – ¿ _podrías contarme cosas de papá_?

— _¿Cosas de Vegeta? —_ preguntó sin comprender del todo su petición.

¿Qué podría saber él de Vegeta que ella no?

— Sí, cuéntame del día en que se conocieron y de las batallas en Namek.

— _Pero tú ya conoces esa historia, ¿no es así, Bra?_ _—_ inquirió él divertido, pero con genuina duda.

— _No importa_ _—_ susurró ella en voz baja _—_ _solo quiero escuchar de él, por favor._

Gokú sonrió antes de decidir por dónde empezar. Tenía pésima memoria y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su primer encuentro, pero intentó armar un relato lo mejor que pudo. Lleno de incoherencias y saltos lógico-temporales, Gokú narró para Bra la vida de Vegeta a través de sus ojos hasta que el anochecer se hizo con la Capital del Oeste.

Cuando terminó de hablar, pensó que Bra, silenciosa en su lugar y con los ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormida, pero las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas la delataron. Pese a todo, una sonrisa casi invisible la acompañaba en ese ejercicio de recordar.

Esas sesiones diarias de entrenamiento se convirtieron en un ancla para Bra, una válvula de escape a su propia frustración. Era un espacio vedado a los demás en que sólo ella y Gokú tenían cabida. Eran horas preciosas e inagotables en que su cuerpo se fortalecía día con día y sus golpes eran cada vez más certeros. Era consciente de lo lejos que estaba de alcanzar el nivel de Gokú, pero se había convertido en su meta personal llegar a ser tan fuerte como él y poder vencerlo algún día. En su interior, Vegeta la alentaba en ese cometido.

Comenzó a forjarse entre el guerrero y la princesa una relación de fastidio y admiración; Bra perdía la paciencia con facilidad ante sus olvidos, pero lo admiraba cada vez más cuando el hacía algo que ella no podía.

Después de entrenar, se quedaban siempre un rato tendidos en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. En esos espacios de tranquilidad era donde ella dejaba caer su fachada de ira con el mundo y se abría un poco más. Era extraño, pues se habían conocido desde su primer día de vida, pero nunca antes habían estado tan cerca uno del otro.

Para ella, Gokú siempre fue uno más de los guerreros, el amigo de su mamá, el compañero de su papá, el padre de Goten. Nada más, nunca imaginó pensar en él como un amigo, como alguien importante para su propia sobrevivencia. Pero la vida da vueltas misteriosas, se dijo a si misma, pues no imaginaba alguien más que pudiese otorgarle la paz que él le daba.

De forma inexplicable, empezó a ocurrirle lo más extraño que pudo haber imaginado: ella, inaccesible al resto del mundo, había comenzado a querer a Gokú.

Sólo con él se abrió respecto a los sentimientos hacia su madre, aunque estaba segura de que él entendía la mitad de lo que ella le decía.

— _¿Y no podrían sólo reconciliarse? Bulma también está sufriendo, Bra. Tal vez si estuvieran más cerca, las dos estarían mejor_.

¿Por qué el insistía tanto con el tema?

— _Es evidente que a mamá no le interesa lo que pase conmigo… o con cualquier otro miembro de esta familia_ _—_ agregó de forma cortante _—_ _Sólo no quiero hablar con ella._

— _Pero ya son semanas, Bra. No pueden estar enojadas toda la vida, solo es cosa de que conversen y se arreglen._

La simpleza de su solución estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Bra a carcajadas.

— _¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!_

Gokú la miró con curiosidad. No entendía el porqué de complicarse tanto la existencia. Milk siempre fue una mujer sencilla, sin tantos dobleces en sus emociones. Al menos, no que él supiera.

Lo que no adivinaba es que ella siempre mostró mucho menos de lo que sentía, que simplificaba y retenía sus emociones con tal de llevar las cosas en paz entre ellos. Había una ingenuidad en su esposo que era desesperante, pero genuina. Así aprendió a amarlo, con cariño y resignación.

Sin embargo, esta vez Gokú no trataba de influir en Bra por mero capricho. Era infantil e ingenuo a rabiar, torpe con sus propias emociones y más con las ajenas, pero había algo que no podía seguir tolerando: ver a Bulma con el corazón destrozado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bra estaba furiosa, iracunda, pero Bulma era harina de otro costal. Bulma estaba destruida.

Algo en el pecho de Gokú se removía inquieto al mirar en esos ojos, otrora chispeantes, y ahora sin vida. Vegeta había desaparecido, pues se negaba a creer otra cosa, y se había llevado parte del alma de Bulma con él.

Después de esa noche que pasaron sentados juntos en el taller en absoluto silencio, una idea se materializó, patente, en Gokú.

Bulma nunca fue una guerrera fuerte ni una peleadora, pero los había guiado a todos en cada una de sus aventuras. El cuerpo a cuerpo dependía de ellos, como artistas marciales y guardianes del planeta, pero el cómo, el dónde oportuno y la mejor forma, siempre estaban en las manos de ella.

Gokú no quería seguir viéndola así, como una niña pequeña, triste y perdida. Eran demasiados los que dependían de ella.

— _Bulma, ¿por qué no hablas con Bra? —_ Le preguntó el guerrero unos días después de hablarlo con Bra. El final del día se anunciaba a cada minuto más próximo, y Bulma, con languidez, bebía una taza de té en la mesa de la cocina. Sin mirar a su amigo, de pie frente a ella y apoyado en una de las encimeras.

Bulma bajó la taza y fijó la vista en la madera oscura de la mesa. Una bella pieza de roble, que durará años en su familia, señora, le había asegurado el vendedor oliendo el aroma particular de una venta cerrada. Bulma sonrió con una expresión sólo definible dentro del espectro de la nostalgia.

— _¿Sabías que esta mesa la compré en una mueblería a las afueras de la ciudad, Gokú? Era una tienda de antigüedades y era la más tosca y resistente que pude encontrar —_ Gokú la miró sin entender, temiendo que Bulma realmente hubiese perdido el juicio, como murmuraban sus hijos por los rincones _—_ _No va a juego con las sillas, porque en una de sus primeras cenas con nosotros, cuando recién había decidido instalarse en la Tierra a esperar tu regreso, Vegeta se descontroló ante las preguntas de mi madre. Terminaron todos espantados con la mesa hecha astillas, mientras Vegeta huía por la ventana._

La sonrisa que se le escapó estaba cargada de tanta añoranza, que Gokú se sintió incómodo, como un espectador no invitado atisbando una escena muy privada. Había decidido quedarse, porque supo que encontrarían algo que hacer respecto a Vegeta, que alguna forma tenía que haber para llegar hasta él, sin embargo, la tristeza de Bulma cada día lo preocupaba más. No sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás había tenido las herramientas para enfrentarse a algo así, ni con Milk, ni con sus hijos. No era algo que pudiese derribar a punta de puños ¿Cómo arreglar algo que no podía derrotar?

— _¿Cómo lo hago, Gokú? ¿Cómo, si todo aquí es sobre él? ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a Bra si no quiere hablarme? ¿Crees que no soy consciente de haber dejado a Trunks solo, haciéndose cargo de todo?_

Las lágrimas le entorpecieron las palabras.

— _¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Gokú, si duele tanto?_

Una imagen de Bulma, hace mucho tiempo se le cruzó por la cabeza. No recordaba cuantos años tendría, pero estaban solos, en medio de su gran aventura por encontrar las esferas del dragón. Se despertó en medio de la noche para orinar, en la casa de campaña que compartían, mientras afuera llovía con fuerza. Camino de regreso del baño, la encontró sentada a oscuras cerca de la ventana. La llamó una vez sin respuesta. Sólo entonces se fijó en que ella estaba usando el curioso aparato que ponía en sus oídos para reproducir música. Iba a hablarle de nuevo para preguntarle qué hacía ahí en lugar de estar durmiendo, pero la repentina sacudida de ella lo detuvo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba llorando.

Él era apenas un niño que recién comenzaba a descubrir el mundo, pero esa imagen lo conmovió con palabras que no supo encontrar, así que se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Después de un par de minutos, y en completo sigilo, regresó a su cama y se arropó para seguir durmiendo, con la inquietud escociéndole en el pecho.

En su cama, la imagen de Bulma llorando con tanto pensar se entremezcló con un recuerdo de su abuelito mientras el sueño se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó para desayunar, Bulma estaba afuera de la casa, repasando los frenos de la motocicleta en que viajaban. Le sonrió alegre como cada día y le ordenó que fuese a darse un baño, porque no viajaría con un niño que apestara. Se veía tan tranquila como siempre.

En algún momento de esa noche había dejado de llover.

Nunca supo por qué ella había llorado de esa manera, pues rápidamente lo olvidó. Sin embargo, la sensación de esa vez y la de ésta, eran la misma. Impotencia por no saber cómo actuar, pero las mismas ganas de que esa expresión de tristeza desapareciera de su rostro.

Durante toda su vida juntos, Milk siempre le recriminó lo mezquino que era él hacia ella. Le reprochaba con tono cansado el que nunca la abrazara sin motivo o la besara sólo porque sí. _Eres muy despreocupado con esas cosas, Gokú. Todos necesitamos una caricia de vez en cuando,_ le dijo un día mientras revolvía una enorme olla de estofado.

Con la duda reflejada en el rostro, se acercó a Bulma y puso la mano sobre su hombro. De verdad quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo.

Titubeante, y sintiéndose más torpe que nunca, la abrazó. La calidez de ese cuerpo contra el repentino frío que se había posesionado de su ser, resultó reconfortante. El sentir que había algo que aún la anclaba al ahora en medio de tanta tristeza era un consuelo; saber que alguien se mantenía fuerte, tener la certeza de que uno de ellos no se rendiría. Tal y como Vegeta hubiese hecho.

— _Bulma... ¡Inventa algo! Vayamos a alguna aventura, un lugar inexplorado—_ le dijo con optimismo, mientras iba improvisando sobre la marcha _— Estoy seguro de que algo se te va ocurrir. Yo me encargaré de seguir buscando la forma de encontrar a Vegeta, pero creo que debes dejar esa nave en paz. Hay cosas más urgentes, ¿no crees?_

Claro que las había, muchísimo más urgentes, porque en ese mismo momento, y bajo el mismo techo, otros dos corazones estaban tan destrozados como el de ella.

Gokú estaba en lo cierto, de momento, tendría que aprender a hacerlo sin Vegeta. Tenía que haber alguna forma.

Gokú se separó de ella para ver como Bulma asentía mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— _Gracias, Gokú_ _—_ le dijo levantando la cabeza. Al estar ella sentada los centímetros que los separaban se hacían todavía mayores _—_ _Eres bastante bueno en esto, para ser tan lento. Me pregunto en qué momento creciste._

Él sonrió sin terminar de encajar del todo la burla. Por alguna razón, se había sentido avergonzado.

— _Esa es la Bulma que conozco_ _—_ sentenció ofreciéndole el puño para sellar el compromiso implícito de que ambos se esforzarían.

Desde ese día, algo pareció reaccionar en Buma, como una máquina que se hecha a andar de nuevo después de estar descompuesta. Las piezas se tardan en volver a encajar, los mecanismos se traban y a veces dejan de funcionar. El ritmo es lento y tiende a fallar pero, de alguna manera y con algunos toques de ayuda, vuelve a correr.

Eso era Bulma; un sistema a medio funcionar, un mecanismo que cojea. Una persona profundamente herida que debía cuidar de otros que estaban en las mismas condiciones, pero que había encontrado una forma de funcionar.

Bulma encontró, aun sin saberlo del todo, un punto seguro e inamovible en Gokú.

Esta vez sin anunciarlo a nadie y con una prórroga tácita, Gokú se quedó definitivamente en la Corporación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La cortina flotaba con primorosa calma al vaivén del viento de esa mañana. La enorme casa se encontraba sumergida en un apacible silencio que invitaba al reposo de sus moradores.

Una vez más, Bra levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo tendida en su cama para estudiar el reloj de pared. Hace una hora que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Gokú. Los fines de semana acostumbraban entrenar desde temprano, y a estas alturas ella debería estar exhausta, tomando un descanso en el piso, mientras conversaba con el guerrero que se había convertido en su maestro. Ese láudano que había encontrado para pasar las horas vacías y los momentos de tristeza, simplemente no se había presentado.

Después de buscarlo por toda la casa con su traje de entrenamiento puesto, terminó en el punto más cálido de todos, la cocina.

— _¿Gokú? No lo he visto hoy_ _—_ dijo pensativo Trunks respondiendo a su pregunta _—_ _Quizás fue a su casa a ver cómo van las cosas por allí._

— _Seguro_ _—_ murmuró Bra en respuesta, dudando seriamente que ese tipo de cosas pudiesen llegar a preocupar a alguien como Gokú. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos había aprendido a conocerlo bastante. Bra era perceptiva y, como su hermano, tenia el talento de leer bien a la gente, aunque la simpleza de Gokú era tan transparente que no hacia falta esforzarse demasiado para comprenderlo.

Un hombre sencillo de ideas simples. Un hombre que actuaba por impulsos: estímulo y respuesta. Un hombre de apetitos, pensó Bra la última vez que se detuvo a analizarlo. Si tenía hambre, comía, sin importar la hora o el lugar. Si se sentía aburrido, peleaba. Si estaba abrumado por algo, en raras ocasiones, sencillamente salía quién sabe a dónde. Si algo le divertía, lloraba de risa.

Todo era sencillo, como un niño.

 _Pero él no es un niño_.

Se reprochó a sí misma por el camino que empezaban a tomar sus pensamientos.

No, aunque lo pareciese, Gokú era lo más lejano que ella podía concebir de un niño. Torpe e ingenuo, totalmente, pero no un niño.

La brusca apertura de la puerta de la cocina la distrajo. Se tensó al reconocer el ki. Bulma y Goten entraban al lugar, mientras mantenían una conversación trivial. Como cada sábado desde que ella tenía memoria, Goten pasaba el día en su casa.

— _Trunks, ¿has visto mis cigarros? Sé que los dejé por aquí en alguna parte —_ preguntó distraída Bulma _— ¡Bra! No sabía que estabas despierta ¿Quieres algo, hija_? _—_ le dijo con una sonrisa afable. Últimamente trataba de acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero Bra no daba su brazo a torcer.

De forma automática, Trunks dejó los documentos que estaba leyendo para mirar a ambas mujeres con cautela. Estaba listo para intervenir si las cosas se salían de control.

— _¡Hola, Bra! —_ saludó Goten totalmente indemne a la tensión de Trunks, mientras se acercaba a una silla y tomaba asiento junto a él _— Le estaba comentando a Bulma que hoy prepararé tu favorito; ¡sopa de fideos!_

Goten sabía muy bien que ese era el platillo favorito de Bra y sólo entendió el por qué la primera vez que él mismo lo preparó.

La forma en que debían cortarse los vegetales, cada uno con sus tiempos de cocción. El aroma del caldo condimentado con la humildad de la sal y la pimienta. El huevo en hilachas flotando encima de todo, disimulando el mayor tesoro en el fondo; los fideos cocidos al dente. Era un plato que tenía que servirse muy caliente, tanto, que al comerlo entibiara el corazón.

Era algo en extremo sencillo, casi un plato de sobras, pero que encerraba como ningún otro la idea de calidez y hogar. Así era Bra: aunque pudiera parecer pretenciosa, o hasta superficial si no se sentía a gusto, en el fondo sabía qué era lo importante y lo que más quería; a su familia.

Goten le sonrió con ternura, pues cuando anunció sus intenciones de dedicase a la cocina, Bra fue una de las primeras en darle su apoyo. _"Entonces, como mi primera degustadora oficial, prepararé lo que me pidas",_ le preguntó él hace años, después de finalizar un curso de cocina. Bra no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces: " _¡Sopa de fideos!"_

No había forma posible en el mundo de resistir a la calidez de Goten. Era simplemente inevitable devolverle la sonrisa, más cuando arrastraba tras él ese aire de despreocupación, tan diferente al entorno que los rodeaba.

 _Más que despreocupación, es paz._ Eso era algo que Bra había descubierto estando tan cerca de Gokú; ellos invocaban la paz.

— _¡Genial, Goten! Procura que Trunks no meta sus manos en la olla esta vez._

Todos compartieron una risa recordando la última vez que Trunks mostró interés en el oficio de su amigo; un caldo aceitoso y horriblemente salado fue el menú de esa noche.

Cuando la risa decantó en una suave sonrisa compartida entre todos, los ojos de madre e hija se encontraron. Bra rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Bulma era obstinada y no se rendiría ante la defensiva de Bra. Y Bra no cedería en aferrarse a la actitud que había adoptado, pues tampoco sabía muy bien cómo acercarse. Más aún, sin Gokú por allí actuando como puente entre ambas las cosas podían complicarse fácilmente. Algo había en Bra que no la dejaba perdonar Bulma. Algo había, que no le permitía que ambas llorasen juntas al hombre que más amaban.

— _Como sea, Goten, ¿Sabes dónde está_ _Gokú?_

— _¿Papá? Dijo que almorzaría con Gohan y que luego entrenaría con Pan. Nos veremos todos en la ceremonia de esta tarde._

Bra bufó molesta ¿Cómo era posible que el muy torpe se olvidara de su trato? Se supone que la entrenaría a diario. A ella, no a Pan.

Se reprochó a sí misma sus pensamientos teñidos de celos, más en un día como ese. Pan era su nieta, era normal que pasara tiempo con ella.

— _Qué estupidez_ _—_ murmuró dándole un puntapié a la silla más cercana.

— _No podemos tenerlo encerrado aquí, Bra_ _—_ se mofó Trunks _—_ _Ya sabes cómo es él._

— _Claro que sé cómo es —_ murmuró para sí misma

— _¡Mierda!_ _—_ espetó Bulma con violencia justo antes de que el vaso que tenía entre las manos resbalara y se quebrara en diminutos pedazos.

— _¿Estás bien, mamá?_

Fue automático, no pudo evitarlo. Bulma parecía mucho más conmocionado por la pregunta de Bra que por el cristal a sus pies. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de recuperar el habla.

— _Sí, gracias, Bra. Creo que sólo me corté un poco el pie._

Bra cayó en cuenta de lo que ella misma había hecho.

— _Púes… no deberías andar descalza por ahí_ _—_ le respondió sonrojada, avergonzada de haber cedido en su propósito de seguir enojada con Bulma.

— _Tienes razón. Gracias. —_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

Trunks, que permanecía inmóvil, volvió a hundir la vista en sus papeles a fin de que ninguna de las dos se percatara de su sonrisa satisfecha. Hace tiempo que no tenían un día tan tranquilo como ese. Le sonrió a Goten en complicidad.

Bra, avergonzada, se retiró de la cocina. Terminó dando vueltas en el jardín, entrenando en solitario algún tiempo en la cámara de gravedad, para, finalmente, encerrarse en su cuarto a seguir leyendo. En eso estaba cuando el golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención.

— _Estoy durmiendo_.

— _Muy graciosa_ _—_ respondió Trunks con sarcasmo mientras abría y asomaba medio cuerpo en la habitación _— ¿Puedo pasar?_

Bra simplemente se encogió de hombros _—_ _Ya estás adentro._

Entonces entró y cerró la puerta. Hace un tiempo ya que no pasaba por ahí. Tenían un explícito acuerdo de respeto por el espacio del otro que ambos cumplían de forma increíblemente civilizada.

Se permitió sonreír al tiempo que le daba un rápido vistazo a la colección de fotografías que su hermana mantenía en un panel en la pared frente a la cama. En ese trozo de corcho estaba desdibujado un resumen de las vidas de todos. La sonrisa esquiva a la cámara de Vegeta lo hizo suspirar.

Bra observaba la espalada de su hermano esperando que le dijera el porqué de su visita.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Viniste sólo a ver fotografías? —_ Lo urgió ante su silencio.

— _Estoy preocupado, Bra_ _—_ le dijo finalmente conteniendo el vacío que lo amenazaba. Las fotografías despertaban recuerdos cruelmente vívidos _—_ _Por ti y por mamá._

Contrario a la respuesta que él anticipaba, Bra no lo despidió con viento fresco de la habitación. Cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos después de doblar una de las esquinas con cuidado y lo dejó a su lado. Miró a Trunks con indescifrable expresión. No era precisamente una invitación, pero tampoco rechazo.

Entre una y otra, Trunks apostó por la primera y cruzó el espacio que los distanciaba. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

— _¿La guerra y la paz? —_ interrogó con curiosidad mientras hojeaba las primeras páginas del libro de tapa gruesa _— Parece muy acorde a estos días._

Bra sólo pudo asentir.

— _Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda_ _—_ Tras una pausa silenciosa, volvió a interrogar _— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

Él lo pensó un segundo tratando de elegir con cuidado sus palabras.

— _¿No me echarás si te digo algo que no te guste?_

Bra bufó en un gesto de molestia

— _¿Por quién me tomas?_

Trunks le sonrió con cariño. A veces le costaba precisar el momento en que Bra había dejado de ser una niña pequeña.

— _Bien, entonces_ … _—_ comenzó de forma distendida mientras se estiraba y tomaba la almohada de la cabecera para apoyarse contra la pared.

— _¡Oye!_ _—_ se quejó Bra tiempo que le daba un codazo _— Eso no está incluido dentro de la conversación._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Todavía la usas para abrazarla en las noches y fingir que es Goten?_

— _¡Trunks! ¡Si viniste a ser odioso entonces lárgate ya!_

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —_ se esforzó por no seguir burlándose de ella _— Lo que me preocupa, Bra, es la distancia entre ustedes. Entiendo el motivo, pero ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente enojo? ¿No crees que ya la has castigado suficiente?_

— _Yo no he castigado a nadie._

Trunks la miró con esa condescendía que ella tanto detestaba.

— _¡De acuerdo! Tal vez, sólo tal vez, he sido un poco injusta con ella, pero es que… no sé, Trunks. La veo y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese día. Ella siguió construyendo esa nave y no sé si eso me alegra o me duele. A veces quiero acercarme y hablarle, pero luego la rabia no me deja._

— _Si no te molesta que te lo diga, Bra, creo que realmente estás enojada con papá. Y ni siquiera sé si es enojo como tal, o más bien es tristeza pero, más allá de lo que pueda pasar, nosotros somos todo lo que tenemos, deberíamos quedarnos juntos ¿no te parece?_

Ella no admitiría jamás que él tenía razón. En el fondo, Bra lo tenía muy claro, lo sabía ¡pero qué difícil era sobreponerse a su propio orgullo!

— _Creo que necesitamos algo de tiempo_ _—_ sentenció ella.

— _Está bien, solo no te encierres. Sé que a los tres nos cuesta, pero nada resulta de hacer todo solos._

 _No llores, no llores, se conminó a sí misma_. Esa referencia a Vegeta la estremeció, aunque Trunks estaba en lo correcto. Otra cosa que no admitiría.

— _De acuerdo, lo intentaré._

Él le sonrió y acarició su cabeza como hacía cuando era pequeña, dando por terminada la conversación.

— _Espero que me muestres pronto tus avances con Gokú. Seguro que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú._

— _¡En tus sueños!_

Trunks se levantó de la cama con la almohada bajo el brazo, sintiéndose satisfecho de haberse acercado un poco a ella. Era imposible negar que estaba más tranquila.

Por un segundo, Bra se quedó pensando en si realmente había progresado o no con su habilidad para pelear. La imagen de Gokú dándole instrucciones reverberó en un inevitable sonrojo; el orgullo de ser más fuerte era una sensación poderosa.

— _¡Perdona, Bra! —_ se disculpó Trunks sacándola de su ensimismamiento mientras que le lanzaba la almohada a la cara _— Casi me llevo a tu Goten._

— _¡Idiota! ¡No me molestes más con eso!_

Bra le lanzó una patada que evidentemente no lo alcanzó.

Trunks carcajeaba al cerrar la puerta, defendiéndose de un posible nuevo intento de Bra por golpearlo.

.

* * *

Por supuesto, Goten había sido el amor de infancia de Bra. Se había vuelto su adoración y luego, en esa etapa en que las niñas empiezan a dibujar corazones en el reverso de sus cuadernos, era el nombre de su mejor amigo el que llenaba cada página con decenas de colores distintos. Después, cerca de los once, vino la edad de la vergüenza, y cada cierto tiempo se reían de Bra recordando cómo se escabullía por los pasillos para vigilar a Goten a escondidas. Sin importar la complicidad que siempre habían tenido, la pubertad también la contaba entre sus víctimas.

— _Deja de molestarla con eso, es complicado cuando alguien te gusta y tienes esa edad_ _—_ le había dicho Mai una vez que Trunks se mofó hasta desatar las lágrimas de la pequeña.

Goten le daba palmaditas en la espalda, mientras la niña hipaba su llanto con la vergüenza instalándose en lo más hondo. Si había algo que ella no podía tolerar, más que el desamor, era la humillación.

— _Está bien, Bra. No te preocupes, ya no llores ¿sí?_

Y, aunque la intención de Goten era la mejor del mundo y solo quería consolarla, la ternura de su sonrisa y sus dulces palabras solo lograban hundir más a Bra en la miseria de la humillación.

— _Ya basta, Bra_ _—_ intentó Trunks de forma distendida después de que Mai le diera un par de empujones hacia su hermana _— Cuando seas más grande podrás casarte con Goten ¿está bien?_

El repentinamente comprometido novio intentó retener la carcajada que esa idea le causó.

— ¡ _Es cierto! Nos casaremos un día y haremos que Trunks cocine y limpie para nosotros ¿te parece?_

La pequeña, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió en silencio.

— _¡Es una promesa entonces!_ _—_ sentenció Goten con alegría _—_ _Pero tienes que dejar de llorar ¿de acuerdo?_

Mientras la pequeña princesa se alejaba de allí con la promesa de un matrimonio y su hermano limpiando para siempre sus desastres, el reproche sobre Trunks no se hizo esperar.

— _Debes dejarla tranquila. Todos tuvimos un primer amor no correspondido alguna vez_ _—_ volvió a instarlo Mai.

Trunks bufó ante el comentario.

— _¿Y me lo dices a mí, Mai?_

La tensión fue inmediata y Goten rio nervioso ante la escena. Nunca sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando las cosas se ponían raras entre ellos. Era una historia demasiado complicada y estaba claro que Trunks todavía no la superaba del todo. Por aquel tiempo, en la veintena de sus vidas, eran más inmaduros de lo que podrían admitir.

La escena de llanto de Bra los había sorprendido a los tres en una de las mesas de la terraza mientras tomaban un descanso al atardecer.

Sin mayores explicaciones, Mai, Pilaf y Shuu se habían quedado en Corporación Cápsula. Y no era demasiado extraño en realidad, pues había tanto espacio en esa casa que jamás había total certeza de quiénes residían allí. Algún miembro del equipo de trabajo de Bulma que se quedaba a realizar investigaciones, alguno de los amigos que acudía por un favor y terminaba alojándose varias semanas, los asistentes rezagados de la última barbacoa; siempre había algún invitado dando vueltas por ahí. Siendo así, la presencia del curioso trío no resultaba del todo extraña, menos aún cuando se empezaron a acoplar al ritmo de vida del lugar, ocupando espacios tanto en las habitaciones del tercer piso, como en los corazones de los residentes.

Pilaf, de alguna manera, se acercó de forma sincera al Doctor Brief, lo que significó un alivio para todos, pues si bien Bulma adoraba a su padre con locura, era bien sabido lo insistente que era con sus largas y aburridas historias, mismo pasatiempo que compartía con la extraña criatura que, si bien era tan sólo un jovencito, parecía tener más de cien años. Ambos hablaban por horas, intercambiando historias y anécdotas, antiguos proyectos, invenciones desastrosas y novedosas, viejos cuentos y bromas de lo más aburridas. Ese compañero de conversaciones llegó a ser muy querido por el Doctor, sobre todo en sus últimos años de vida, cuando su memoria comenzó a trastabillar por caminos confusos que lo llevaban a alucinaciones diurnas de otros tiempos. Pilaf, asombrado, descubrió que dentro de su corazón había también algo de empatía y paciencia. Llegó a considerarlo un amigo y lloró su partida con real pesar.

Shuu, por su parte, se acostumbró también a ese nuevo ritmo, cargado de tranquilidad en comparación con lo que había sido todo el resto de su existencia. Entre la imprecisa ambivalencia de ser un miembro más de la casa y una especie de mascota a los ojos de la señora Brief, se veía beneficiado de todas maneras con caricias que nunca había recibido, pues siempre fue un ninja, no un perro.

Pero bajo la insistencia de la adorable mujer se abandonó tanto a esas muestras de cariño, como a los dulces que ella le daba como premios y recompensas. Y, aunque jamás se arrepentiría se haber seguido el camino del ninja y su ninja-To era su más grande orgullo, la perspectiva de una vida diferente le resultaba no solo interesante, sino muy cálida.

Solía ir a la siga de la mujer cuando ésta trabajaba en su jardín y, entre peonías, hortalizas y flores exóticas de raras formas y colores, entablaban conversaciones triviales en las que atesoraban el placer de la compañía del otro. Tras la muerte del Doctor Brief, su esposa le sobrevivió una década completa, con una lucidez envidiable y sus excentricidades intactas. Shuu, convertido en su compañero, vigilaba la creciente lentitud de sus pasos y para el día en que la fuerza ya no le alcanzó para podar las rosas, él se hizo cargo del jardín mientras ella le daba instrucciones desde una silla donde recibía el sol de la mañana. Al terminar, lo esperaba siempre con una taza de té y dulces que parecían infinitos.

La señora Brief se fue en el sueño, sin dolor ni angustias que la sobresaltaran, tal como había vivido toda su vida.

El día de su muerte, luego de la cena, se despidió de todos como cada noche; una caricia esquiva a su querido yerno y besos en las frentes de su hija y nietos, incluidos los tres miembros que no eran realmente de su familia, pero cuyo origen ya todos habían olvidado. Se detuvo un segundo más junto a Shuu para acariciarle la cabeza entre las orejas, como a él tanto le gustaba, y le susurró al oído las palabras que él jamás habría de olvidar.

— _Pequeño Shuu, cuida de las rosas por mí, por favor._

Un escalofrío le sacudió el instinto a Shuu y su lado más primitivo respondió a sus palabras. Al verla marcharse del comedor, ella andaba tan ligera que parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Cuando la mañana los alcanzó, no abrió más los ojos.

La historia de Mai era algo diferente. Y era, también, la razón inicial por la que el trío se había quedado en la Corporación.

Trunks la había reclamado como su novia desde el primer momento y durante años nadie lo movió de su empeño por conquistarla. Sin embargo, esta sería la primera vez que Trunks aprendería de cerca la lección de que no siempre se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, pues no había absolutamente nada en el mundo, ningún tipo de argucia, que obligara a Mai a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ella lo intentó, bajo la insistencia de sus compañeros, y tuvieron más de una cita, pero no es posible construir allí donde no hay nada. Y así se lo dijo, no queriendo confundirlo más y pidiéndole que cesara en su asedio, pese a los ruegos de Pilaf y Shuu, temerosos de que los echaran de la Corporación.

Le hizo a Trunks una oferta del todo o nada con lo único que podía ofrecerle; su amistad, y a él no le quedó más opción que aceptarla, convencido de que, tarde o temprano, ella cambiaría de opinión. De esa manera, Mai se incorporó a las jugarretas y a las tardes de paseos del dúo inseparable que conformaban los pequeños saiyajin.

En las mañanas estudiaba con Trunks y con el anciano y sordo profesor particular que les enseñaba en casa, y luego, cuando Goten terminaba sus clases en la escuela pública de la Capital de Oeste, se unía a ellos para pasar el rato.

A Mai le pasó algo que no hubiese creído si alguien se lo vaticinaba al principio de todo este cuento: llegó a quererlos realmente. Y, por vez primera, tuvo amigos. A Pilaf y Shuu los quería casi de una forma maternal, pero siempre habría allí un matiz de subordinación que ella jamás cuestionaría. Pero con los pequeños guerreros no; encontró en ellos a un amigo insistente en sus afanes de conquista y a otro que la impresionaba con su ingenuidad. Pero amigos, al fin y al cabo.

Mai tenía una profunda atracción hacia la ingeniería, interés desarrollado a punta de años junto a las ocurrencias de Pilaf. Tenía un conocimiento prístino de mecanismos y sistemas, pero que venían de otros tiempos. Decidida a instalarse en esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le había dado, quería aprender.

Y es que el cambio iba más allá de la edad o la apariencia. Esta vez se le había ofrecido un techo y una vida relativamente pacífica, una cama tibia y comida caliente cada día. Ya no tendría la vida de una refugiada. Poco a poco, los vestigios del hambre, el frío y la incertidumbre se iban convirtiendo en recuerdos de aventuras y experiencias, sin el componente amenazante de perder la vida cada día.

Esta vez, sin la urgente necesidad de sobrevivir, tal vez podría enfocarse en otras cosas y dar cabida a sus propias pasiones. Acostumbrada a servir a Pilaf y seguirlo en sus ocurrencias, tuvo que obligarse a entender que, incluso él, había optado por darse una nueva oportunidad y que ya no necesitaba su permanente protección y cuidado. En esa difícil lucha por el desprendimiento de su propia historia, Mai descubrió que los tres podrían seguir siendo lo que siempre habían sido; una familia, pero esta vez, de una manera diferente.

Aunque al principio le costó hacerse a la idea de ya no estar al servicio de otro de manera tan incondicional, hubo tes cosas que marcaron su nuevo camino: la admiración, la amistad y el amor, por más cliché que pudiese sonar.

Mai encontró en Bulma y su independencia una forma de admirar a otro muy distinta a la que hasta entonces había concebido. Aunque la hacía temblar con sus arrebatos y genio poco estable, la inteligencia sublime de Bulma la atraía inevitablemente. Bulma la deslumbraba con sus conocimientos y agudeza, le abría un mundo de posibilidades con sus inventos, herramientas y materiales que le eran desconocidos. En ella, encontró una maestra y pudo entender al fin esa devoción con la que los guerreros se referían a sus propios mentores.

Y, contra todo pronóstico y su propio carácter impaciente, Bulma descubrió en Mai a una aprendiz dedicada y entusiasta. La tomó bajo su alero y sintió el orgullo de ser ella un modelo a seguir, papel con el que Vegeta tenía obnubilados a sus hijos.

La nueva forma de amistad y de darse a sí misma la posibilidad de jugar, la descubrió junto a las travesuras de Goten y Trunks, compañeros y escuderos con los que vivieron las etapas de tránsito hacia la adultez.

El amor, por otro lado, se le presentó como una tragedia de aquellas imposibles, tanto en su belleza, como en su dolor.

Todos tienen un primer amor en la vida que, por lo general, suele terminar mal. El primer amor de Bra había sido Goten; el de Trunks fue una joven Videl que se medía con peleadores poderosos en el Torneo de Artes Marciales hace años atrás. El primer amor de Mai fue ese Tunks que venía de otro tiempo, de otra vida terrible, a quien nunca volvería a encontrar. Y el primer amor de Goten había sido Mai, un imposible marcado por el sino de la triste resignación.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Trunks ¿qué haces ahí?_

El sorpresivo llamado de Goten mirándolo interrogante desde el pasillo lo sobresaltó. Claro, se había quedado distraído fuera del cuarto de Bra. Siempre que pensaba en Mai se ponía nostálgico.

— _Estaba hablando con Bra sobre su relación con mamá —_ le respondió acercándose a él.

— _¿Eso salió bien?_

Trunks se encogió de hombros.

— _Mejor de lo que esperaba_.

— _Eso es nuevo_ _—_ dijo Goten sin poder esconder su sorpresa _—_ _Parece que Bra está madurando ¿no crees?_

— _Claro, se me olvidaba que eras el rey de la gente madura._

Se encaminaron hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. Goten debía marcharse pronto, pues tenía una tarde difícil por delante.

— _¿Necesitas algo para lo de hoy, Goten?_

Pese a que parecía ausente de pronto, no dejó de sonreírle al responder.

— _No, con que estés allí es más que suficiente. Es sólo otro aniversario de muerte, supongo. Te veo allá._

Se despidieron en la entrada y, mientras lo veía perderse en el cielo, Trunks se preguntó si ellos llegarían a ser capaces de hacer algo así con el tiempo; una ceremonia fúnebre para Vegeta.

Con eso en mente se encaminó de vuelta a la cocina, lugar desde el que un delicioso aroma se escapaba para impregnar toda la casa de lo mismo que había en el corazón de su amigo; calidez más allá de lo concebible.

Sin duda, ese tazón de sopa de fideos les daría fuerzas a todos para enfrentar el rito de esa tarde.

Por su parte, Bulma se estiraba sobre un rosal del jardín con las tijeras de podar en las manos. Cortaría algunas flores para Milk y le daría a Gokú lo mismo que él le venía entregando durante todo este tiempo; apoyo incondicional.

No lo dejaría solo en un día como ese, en que la tristeza flotaba en al aire al alcance de los dedos.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Queda algún lector de esta historia por ahí? ¿Sí? ¿No? En fin, después de lo que me parecieron años vuelvo con un capítulo más.

Me sentían tan alejada del fandom que me costaba mucho retomar, y más me frustraba porque sé hacia dónde va esta historia (el final ya está escrito y respaldado). Pero, como siempre, Dragon Ball me encanta y me hace volver. El final de Super y el cumpleaños de la persona que está en la génesis de este fic me dieron el ánimo para publicar este capítulo. **Ana: te adoro, hermosa. Esto es para ti.**

Quise introducir un poco más de Goten, Trunks y el trío de Pilaf porque hay algo que quiero contar y compartir sobre ellos también. Esta historia no es únicamente sobre Gokú/Bulma/Bra. Además, así las cosas se van enredando poco a poco XD

Y sí, mi Goten es un cocinero ¿Raro? A mí no me lo pareció tanto y ya en el próximo (que está a medias) quiero explicar por qué ¡Juro que tiene sentido!

Si alguien vuelve a esta historia después de tanto, mil gracias, de verdad, sobre todo por la paciencia. Y si algún nuevo lector se entusiasmó y llegó hasta aquí, gracias también, espero te guste la historia (y de antemano aviso el necesario aguante que hay que tenerme jajaja)

¡Abrazos!

Pau.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Huellas de Inocencia**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

* * *

El día decaía con pereza al atardecer en Paoz y a medida que las sombras se estiraban, fundiéndose con los árboles y las plantaciones de hortalizas de la familia Son, el aire se llenaba de una dulce melancolía.

Hace un año atrás habían escogido el atardecer para llevar a cabo la ceremonia en conmemoración de la muerte de Milk porque a todos les parecía la hora menos solitaria del día: las jornadas terminaban, las familias empezaban a reunirse después del ajetreo diario y el ritmo de la vida se tornaba manso en antesala a la calma nocturna.

— _La de color azul te queda muy bien, Gohan, pero ¿estás seguro de querer usar un traje? Después de todo, será algo informal._

Videl se acercó a su esposo por la espalda después de volver a repasar la línea del impecable traje sastre que acababa de ponerse, al tiempo que hacía el último cruce para armar el nudo de la corbata azul que Gohan había elegido.

Cuando terminó de anudarla y levantó la vista para verse reflejada a su lado en el espejo, advirtió de inmediato la vulnerabilidad en su mirada.

— _Ya sé que es algo informal, pero… mamá nunca quiso que yo fuera un rebelde y así se lo prometí. Me gustaría darle en el gusto también ahora._

Videl lo abrazó instintivamente, resintiendo la tristeza en su voz; había algo de niño perdido en Gohan que hacía doler el corazón. Cuadrado y esquemático al punto ser desesperante, y se volvía peor a medida que envejecía, pero así es como ella lo amaba.

Gohan puso sus manos sobre las de ella y se detuvo a observar la imagen que los enfrentaba. Videl se veía tan menuda que cualquiera pensaría que era una mujer frágil ¿Podría alguien llegar a adivinar que era ella el pilar inamovible entre ambos? Quién iba a decir cuánto camino habrían de recorrer juntos.

Gohan suspiró hondo.

— _¿Deberíamos bajar ya?_ — el tono de tristeza en su voz dejaba claro que, de poder elegir, se quedaría en ese cuarto que sus padres habían compartido durante años hasta que el día terminara.

Videl se empinó y lo besó en la barbilla. Lo consolaría con todo el amor que pudiera.

— _Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más, después de todo, los invitados son familia. Además, Goten está abajo y Mai está con él._

— _Entonces,_ — le dijo Gohan apoyando la cabeza en la suya— _quedémonos un rato más._

Siempre es difícil definir el ambiente que rodea a la muerte. Entre más cerca haya ocurrido el aire es denso y las palabras escasas, voladas por el espanto de lo inevitable. A medida que va pasando el tiempo la pena alivia el peso en el alma cada vez más, hasta que la memoria, en un acto de sanación, permite recordar a quienes nos dejan con más liviandad y aceptar a la tristeza como perenne compañera, entenderla y convivir a su lado. Nos reímos de las anécdotas de quien ya no está más entre nosotros, entremezclamos los recuerdos con los de otros y así construimos la imagen de esa persona tan amada que habrá de perdurar entre quienes vuelvan a invocar su nombre cada vez.

Pero llegar hasta allí es complicado, un camino difícil lleno de las trampas del dolor, de la despedida y de la fatalidad inevitable. Por eso las manos amigas son tan importantes en el duelo; para sostenerte e impedir que se te enrede el corazón en la tristeza.

— _¿Está bien aquí, Goten?_

Mai se asomaba desde atrás del gran ramo de lirios que trataba de acomodar en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

— _¡Goten!_ — insistió ante la ausencia del hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella con los ojos perdidos en la ventana mirando hacia el jardín.

Dejó el arreglo en la mesa y se acercó a él. Tironeó su oreja en reproche, ante lo que Goten reaccionó de un salto volteándose a verla con sorpresa.

— _¿Estás ahí?_

— _¡Lo siento!_ — se disculpó sonriendo avergonzado _— Estaba pensando_.

Mai negó con cariñosa resignación; ya se había hecho a la idea de que Goten no estaría nunca con ambos pies en la tierra. Había algo efímero en su alma, algo etéreo a lo que no había que quitarle los ojos de encima, porque era tan precioso y tan volátil, que podía perderse para siempre. Como esas semillas blancas, casi transparentes, que se escapan de su flor para volar por el mundo.

Lo tomó del brazo y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora veían el mismo paisaje.

— _Me pregunto dónde andará esa cabeza ahora._

Él sonrió mirándola hacia abajo. Gracias al cielo llegó un día en que él fue mucho más alto que ella. Así, Mai no podría ver cuando se ruborizaba a su lado.

— _Pensaba en mamá_ — dijo al fin — ¿ _Sabías que ella fue la primera en enseñarme a pelear?_

— _Siempre creí que tu papá les había enseñado a todos._

— _No, papá estaba muerto cuando yo era pequeño._

— _De acuerdo, otra rareza de tu familia para la lista_ — se mofó Mai, ya acostumbrada a deambular al filo de la realidad y la magia desde que se había quedado cerca de ellos. Goten carcajeó con su respuesta.

— _En el caso de Gohan fue el señor Piccoro el primero en enseñarle y se convirtió para siempre en su Maestro, incluso cuando después entrenara con papá. Me alegro de que haya sido así, porque gracias a eso Gohan todavía cuanta con él a su lado, además de Videl y Pan. Es bueno saber que nunca estará solo_.

Ella le dio un apretón en el brazo; quería asegurarse de que él supiera que estaba a su lado.

— _Trunks y tú se aman a un nivel que no logro dimensionar y él siempre estará a tu lado, pero sabes que cuentas también conmigo ¿verdad?_ — inquirió Mai buscando su mirada en la altura.

 _Es tu amiga y Trunks la ama… Olvídate del resto._

Una vez más el cruel recordatorio le caía encima a Goten. Pero es que resultaba tan fácil obviar cualquier razonamiento teniéndola tan cerca, y mucho más en un día como ese.

— _Lo sé_ — le sonrió con ternura — _Gracias._

— _Ese es mi Goten_ — sentenció ella al ver, al fin, ese punto de luz siempre tan claro en sus ojos.

¿Cómo era su Goten?

Si le preguntaban a Mai, ella respondería siempre con una sola palabra: imposible. Era imposible que alguien fuera en realidad tan dulce como él, menos que existiera una persona así de ingenua y torpe. Goten era de esos raros especímenes, de esas criaturas que, de no conocerlas en persona, sólo crees que existen en alguna cursi novela romántica; un personaje de cuento.

Goten era bueno, más que todos, y merecía ser feliz, más que ningún otro.

Él, diestro con sus pasos de equilibrista, se había hecho un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Mai. Esquivaba con presteza, pero sobre todo con paciencia, la indiferencia y distancia que ella se obstinó en imponer entre ellos en los primeros años de convivencia y luego se convirtió en un experto en manejar los embates de su carácter y, más meritorio aún, los reveses del carácter de Trunks.

Goten era calma en un mundo demasiado turbulento, y pese a sus encontronazos y tensiones, Mai y Trunks lo defenderían a toda costa del sufrimiento. Y si no podían hacerlo, lo apuntalarían lado a lado, para pasar los tragos amargos. Era parte de su forma de querer, tan parecida, y de quererlo a él.

Goten y Trunks eran tan diferentes que a Mai le tomó años encontrar qué era lo que tenían en común para amarse de esa forma tan especial en que lo hacían. Más que amigos, parecían dos partes de un solo ser. Se movían al tiempo, pero cada uno en su ritmo. Hasta que al final lo entendió: no era aquello que compartían lo que los unía, todo lo contrario, eran las abismales diferencias entre ambos las que los hacían necesitar al otro.

Era un asunto de blanco y negro, de todo o nada. Goten era la calidez que el corazón de Trunks apenas lograba evocar y que la adultez alejaba cada vez más; Trunks era la frialdad que Goten necesitaba para resistir en un mundo que no tenía piedad con la nobleza. Juntos, lograban encontrar los matices.

¿Y ella? Ella tenía un poco de ambos, más la experiencia que a ellos una vida jamás les alcanzaría para tener, pues para eso se debe vivir dos veces.

Mai lo quería, realmente lo quería mucho. Era a quien más extrañaba en cada una de sus ausencias, y al primero al que visitaba al volver, después del necesario abrazo a Pilaf y Shuu, que eran parte de sí misma.

Tras años de observar y estudiar duro tras los pasos de Bulma, ambas mujeres descubrieron que podían trabajar muy bien juntas. Bulma se regodeaba no tan secretamente en la admiración que Mai le profesaba, y se asombraba gratamente de los aportes que la joven podía hacerle. A Bulma se le facilitó mucho el trabajo teniéndola a su lado, pues Mai era solícita con ella como no lo era con nadie más, lo que enfermaba de celos a Trunks.

Una vez que Mai cumplió la mayoría de edad le ofreció un contrato indefinido como parte de su equipo de trabajo más cercano en la Corporación. Así, la aprendiz voluntaria pasó a ser parte del enorme conglomerado. Tras la muerte del querido Doctor Brief a nadie le extrañó que Bulma la convirtiera en su mano derecha de forma oficial. Desde entonces, comenzaron las largas ausencias.

Junto con el contrato, Bulma le extendió la invitación a quedarse en la casa y seguir viviendo con la familia, tanto ella como Pilaf y Shuu. Con una sonrisa honestamente conmovida hacia esa familia, pues nunca alguien le había ofrecido un hogar además de Trunks, le agradeció de corazón y le aseguró que Pilaf y Shuu estarían felices de poder quedarse, sin embargo, ella se marcharía.

Ya que nunca les habían cobrado nada por quedarse allí y había comida en la cocina a todas horas, Mai había logrado ahorrar una cantidad bastante decente de dinero y ya tenía los ojos puestos en el perfecto refugio: un departamento antiguo en un barrio que había nacido como un sector residencial, pero que la explosión demográfica del siglo pasado había obligado a mezclarse con el bullente comercio ambulante y la vida del centro de la Capital del Oeste. Así, como un oasis en medio de banderines coloridos, gritos de pregoneros anunciando la novedad para los más pequeños y un alquiler sorpresivamente barato debido a la creciente tasa de asaltos en el lugar, se había convertido en el lugar ideal para ella.

Bulma no le insistió más en quedarse porque conocía muy bien la resolución que había en Mai. Ella misma se abandonó a ese sentimiento apenas cumplió los dieciséis y se marchó a la aventura de su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, amparada por la dulce negligencia de sus padres.

Ella sabía de eso: la necesidad de independencia y libertad era algo irresistible. Después de todo, parecía que ambas mujeres estaban cortadas de una tela similar.

Habiéndose ganado su confianza, Bulma solía enviarla a recorrer diversos lugares del mundo en busca de materiales novedosos, ideas inspiradoras y tecnologías innovadoras que pudiesen impulsar aún más la Compañía, lo que Mai agradecía no sólo por el viaje en sí, sino porque además le daba la oportunidad de guardar sus distancias con Vegeta, a quien nunca dejó de temerle del todo.

De esta manera, poco a poco, Mai recuperó la pasión de los viejos días; según el destino asignado se montaba en alguna de las naves de la Corporación o partía con su motocicleta equipada para sobrevivir en cualquier lugar. Conocer, viajar y descubrir.

Cada vez que volvía traía, fuera de toda la información que enviaba por la computadora desde lugares remotos, una tonelada de notas, muestras en frascos, fotografías y demás artilugios que pudiesen servirle a Bulma, junto con los informes sobre el funcionamiento de las filiales de la Corporación recientemente instaladas en lugares lejanos, porque, fiel a su antigua crianza, estaba convencida que no había nada más fidedigno que las palabras de puño y letra.

Además de la valiosa información siempre traía en sus alforjas paquetes con misteriosas especias, raíces y productos exóticos para la cocina de Goten, de la cual era ferviente adepta.

Hace apenas dos días había regresado de su viaje más largo. Ocho meses habían transcurrido desde que la despidieron la mañana de un martes.

— _Gracias por haber venido, Mai. No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me acompañes hoy. Es bueno poder tenerlos a los dos conmigo_ — le agradeció Goten con esa expresión de ternura que siempre lo acompañaba, incluso en la tristeza.

Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

— _Lamento mucho no haber estado aquí para Trunks, con todo el asunto del señor Vegeta. Lo llamé por teléfono varias veces al principio y luego le escribí mensajes y correos, pero jamás me contestó. De no ser por ti, no me hubiese enterado de nada._

Goten acarició con suavidad su espalda en consuelo. Luego se separó de ella y se acercó a la mesa, comprobando que todo lo que había preparado para recibir a los invitados estaba ya en su lugar. Se preguntaba qué pensaría Milk de ver la mesa arreglada con tanto esmero. Se preguntó, como hacía cada tanto, si ella estaría orgullosa de él.

— _Para serte sincero, Mai, Trunks no está bien. Sé que parece el más cuerdo en esa casa este último tiempo, pero hay algo… Hay algo en la forma en que hace las cosas, en su expresión, que me preocupa. Parece demasiado entero. No me extraña que no te haya contestado, creo que está desconectado de sí mismo a un nivel muy profundo._

— _Espero que no le moleste verme aquí. Si es como dices, tal vez la sorpresa no le agrade en lo más mínimo._

Goten le dio la espalda, riendo nervioso de pronto.

Mai lo estudió dos segundos antes de rodar los ojos con exasperación.

— _¡¿Es que no hay nada que no le digas?!_

 _Jamás le contaré a Trunks que estoy enamorado de ti desde que era un niño, porque eso es un secreto._

Sintiéndose cogido en doble falta, Goten se encogió de hombros, mientras la sonrisa de una travesura se le escapaba del gesto de disculpa.

La figura rígida contra el marco de la puerta no les sacaba los ojos de encima, unos ojos tan fríos que podrían llegar a matar si quieran.

— _Tiempo sin verte, Mai._

La voz de Trunks, cargada de seriedad, los pilló desprevenidos desde el otro lado de la sala de estar.

.

* * *

.

— _¡Qué aburrido eres, Piccoro!_ — le reclamaba Gokú a su antiguo amigo, quien se esmeraba en serio en ignorarlo desde hacía un rato.

— _¡Ya te dije que no!_

Gokú, finalmente, abandonó su pose de ataque. Cuando Piccoro usaba ese tono tajante, sabía que su voluntad resultaba inamovible. Se encontraban en el jardín, en ese límite difuso en que el terreno de la casa se perdía para confundirse con el amplio valle que se extendía entre las montañas. A unos metros, las tumbas sombrías aguardaban a sus visitantes.

La ceremonia había sido fijada para las siete de la tarde, y faltando tan sólo unos minutos, los invitados no tardarían en aparecer desde distintas partes. Algunos llegaban en automóviles o naves en su mayoría proporcionadas por la Corporación; otros volando por el cielo sin artilugio alguno.

Gokú había pasado el día desde muy temprano en esa casa que parecía haber dejado con tanta facilidad. Hace tiempo que nadie estaba por allí y el polvo sobre los muebles los sorprendió a todos cuando abrieron las puertas. Sobre ellos flotaba la palabra _abandono_ con dolorosa resonancia.

Con sus mejores ropas de aseo, Gohan y su familia, acompañados de Goku, se entregaron de lleno a la tarea de dejar impecable cada rincón. Sacudieron manteles y cortinas, limpiaron cada superficie y tallaron las ventanas hasta que los cristales estuvieron más traslucidos que nunca. Cerca del almuerzo, Goten hizo su aparición cargado de ingredientes para preparar la comida con que recibirán a los amigos y fue relegado a la cocina bajo la amenaza terrible de su sobrina de dejarla en las mismas condiciones que ellos: limpia y ordenada.

Gohan, Videl y Pan sacudían, azuzando de cerca a Gokú para que no se escabullera de su labor de limpiar las lámparas del techo, mientras Goten se esmeraba entre ollas y sartenes. Todos parecían trabajar en penitencia; de alguna forma sentían que le habían fallado a Milk. Habían dejado de ir a la casa por un tiempo y el estropicio avanzó con voracidad, como suele ocurrir en el campo y los espacios abiertos. Las tumbas necesitaban ser podadas, pues lucían varios centímetros de mala hierba creciendo a su alrededor, tarea que Piccoro cumplía con mala cara pero sin quejarse, imposibilitado de negarse a Pan, quien lo había arrastrado a ayudar.

Limpiar y ordenar la casa, tal como Milk solía mantenerla, era una forma de pedirle disculpas a su memoria.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar por Bulma y Krillin y su familia, que venían con algo de retraso, para poder empezar el rito. Bra se había presentado hace un rato atrás y después de saludar a su maestro y recriminarle su ausencia durante la mañana, guardaba su distancia deambulando entre Pan y el grupo de Mai, Goten y su hermano. Estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

Gracias a su propia indiscreción se sentía perturbada por una conversación que había oído a la mala.

Los demás amigos se paseaban por las cercanías, con vasos y tazas de té en las manos, manteniendo conversaciones en pequeños núcleos que creaban una sensación de vida que la soledad se había robado de esa casa.

Gokú, quien se había escaqueado finalmente de su trabajo más temprano, encontró a Piccoro sentado en el jardín en apacible meditación, y no tardó un segundo en incitarlo a un rápido entrenamiento antes de que los demás llegasen.

— _Piccoro, ¿estás seguro? Podría ser un entrenamiento rápido ¿Dos de tres?_ — quiso tentarlo una vez más, sin resultados.

— _¡Este no es momento para entrenar, Gokú! Pronto van a llegar los demás y va a empezar la ceremonia ¿Es que ni en un día así puedes dejar de ser tan infantil?_

Finalmente, resignado y con la misma expresión de un niño sermoneado, Gokú se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que en primavera se llenaba de flores amarillas, pero que en ese momento lucía tan solo verdes retoños.

— _No es de infantil, Piccoro_ — quiso explicar Gokú, recostándose en el suelo. Con la cara hacia el cielo límpido y claro todavía, no se resistió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada había cambiado en los últimos años— _Creo que estoy ansioso en realidad. Es algo tonto, pero estando así es como si todo siguiera igual que antes, ¿no crees? Hay un olor delicioso a comida, hay personas conversando, las ventanas están abiertas, Gohan y Goten están aquí de nuevo. Otra vez hay luz en la casa._

Piccoro abrió los ojos al escucharlo y lo observó con curiosidad. Gokú era torpe, pero no tonto. Aunque la liviandad era un estado en el que se encontraba muy cómodo, todos los años que había vivido habían tenido su efecto, aunque por fuera su rostro no hubiese cambiado demasiado.

Si hubiese tenido que definirlo con alguna palabra, seguramente Piccoro habría dicho que Gokú estaba triste, a su propio modo, claro está. Extraño en él, pero palpable con un poco de detalle. La preocupación que Pan le había comentado hace ya tiempo volvió a su mente, pese a que en su minuto no le prestó demasiada atención. Tal vez no lo había notado antes debido a que últimamente Gokú pasaba los días en casa de Bulma, otro asunto que los tenía a todos preocupados.

— _¿_ _Y bien? ¿Hay alguna novedad?_ — Interrogó finalmente, queriendo aligerar el ambiente — _¿Se ha sabido algo respecto al tema de Vegeta?_

Gokú se enderezó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto al namekiano.

— _Me he contactado un par de veces con Wiss, pero nada. No ha querido decirme nada y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo._

— _¿Tú crees que Vegeta realmente...?_

El corazón de Bra respondió con un salto a esa pregunta, mientras el namek dejaba que el resto se perdiera en el silencio, como un oscuro presagio. Con el mayor de los sigilos se había acercado hasta instalarse del otro lado del gran árbol que les daba sombra a Gokú y Piccoro, manteniéndose oculta tras el tronco. Ella no alcazaba a verlos, pero el delicado oído de Piccoro sí la había detectado. Lamentablemente, lo hizo justo después de haber formulado la fatídica pregunta.

Bra esperaba conteniendo el aliento. De pronto, había caído en cuenta del hecho de haber confiado ciegamente en Gokú. Nunca pasó por su cabeza en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, la posibilidad de que él les estuviera mintiendo y en realidad supiera más de lo que decía, o bien, de que sus palabras de certera esperanza respecto a su padre fueran sólo una fachada, un cuento para ella.

Necesitaba saber qué respondería él. De alguna manera, su propio corazón estaba en juego a la espera de la respuesta de Gokú.

— _No, no puedo imaginarme algo así. Vegeta no puede estar muerto._

El corazón de Bra volvió a latir y una sonrisa tierna se le escapó. _Podía confiar, gracias a Dios. Podía seguir creyendo._

— _¿Y Bulma? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —_ quiso saber Piccoro para tratar de desviar el tema de Vegeta, consciente de su repentina auditora, pero también con genuino interés. Él la había visto en la torre de Karin suplicando por ayuda; entonces estaba destrozada.

Gokú, sorprendiéndolo, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

— _Bulma… lo está intentando, de verdad se esfuerza. Es sólo que, a veces siento que… no puedo alcanzarla._

Piccoro lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. Tampoco pudo descifrar el punto de frustración en los ojos de Gokú.

— _Yo quiero… yo quisiera poder hacer más por ella, Piccoro. Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo. Me pregunto qué debería hacer para que ella no se pierda._

Gokú nunca fue una persona demasiado elocuente, prefería que su cuerpo hablara por él a la hora de un enfrentamiento, campo en el que mejor se desenvolvía. El plano de las emociones, siempre tan sutiles y cambiantes, le resultaba confuso, pero esa era su forma de ver el asunto; empezaba a anidar en su interior el temor de perder a Bulma. Y no en un sentido literal, pues se preocupaba de tenerla siempre en un radio más o menos cercano en el que él pudiese llegar hasta ella en unos segundos de ser necesario. El temor era por una pérdida más grande, más trascendental, que él no tenía como poner en palabras.

Gokú temía que la curiosidad, el empuje y la porfía de Buma se perdieran. Temía que la altanería y la actividad de ella se disolvieran poco a poco en esa tortuosa indiferencia que comenzaba a asomar en su corazón.

" _¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Gokú, si duele tanto?"_

Las palabras de ella y el tinte agónico de su voz no lo dejaban en paz, como un acertijo que tenía la misión de responder, aunque nunca se le habían dado tales sutilezas ¿Como podía él hacerlo?

Vegeta era una presencia tan imponente, tan formidable en el universo, que era sencillamente inolvidable. Era de esas personas cuya ausencia, lejos de pasar desapercibida, dolía con el constante recordatorio del sitio vacío. Desde que había entrado en sus vidas, Vegeta simplemente había arrasado con todo, instalándose y campando a sus anchas; era imparable ¿Cómo llenar esa ausencia, entonces?

— _¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Piccoro, si no quiero perder a Bulma?_

No supo si fue la selección de palabras o la forma pesarosa en la que lo dijo, pero, sin importar qué fuera, a Bra esas palabras le dolieron. Por una parte, porque ella había contribuido también a esos temores. De a poco, su familia parecía diluirse y alejarse cada vez más. Pero le dolieron también, porque se sitió de alguna retorcida manera traicionada, desplazada.

En el preciso momento en que había decidido abandonar su lugar tras el gran árbol, el sonido cercano de un motor la detuvo.

En medio del jardín y escondida a medias tras la polvareda del aterrizaje, Bulma descendía de su nave con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

En cuanto la nave se redujo a una diminuta cápsula que yacía en el suelo, Gokú se apresuró en ir a su lado para recibirla. Piccoro, desde su lugar, los estudió con atención. Hace un par de meses ya que no había visto a Bulma y ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con esa imagen, menos tras lo que Gokú acababa de decirle.

El último recuerdo que guardaba de ella era sin duda sobrecogedor; demacrada y con un resabio de locura en la mirada, Bulma, entre gritos y amenazas, exigía que trajeran a Vegeta ante ella inmediatamente. La última vez la había visto subir a su nave entre lágrimas y groserías gritadas a un volumen demasiado alto para una presencia sacrosanta como era la de Dendé.

Había supuesto que eso sólo podía ir de mal a peor. Por eso se sorprendió realmente con la imagen frente a él.

La espalda de Bulma se curvaba bajo un peso invisible que parecía aplastar esa antigua prepotencia suya; antes siempre llegaba a cada sitio pisando como si fuera la dueña del lugar, con la cabeza siempre en alto, haciendo preguntas, exigiendo respuestas y dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Esta Bulma se veía derrotada y cansada, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguida. Sin embargo, allí estaba, entera y de pie; ojerosa, pero con la mirada clara. Conversaba con Gokú sobre una tontería acerca de una mesa del comedor que Piccoro no alcanzó a comprender, pero gracias a las dos cabezas que el guerrero le sacaba en altura, Bulma estaba obligada a mirar hacia arriba.

Piccoro supuso, entonces, que ahí estaba la respuesta que Gokú buscaba. Había algo dentro de ella que se había roto y que jamás podría recomponerse, porque él había aprendido hace mucho cómo funciona el corazón de los terrícolas. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo herida que estaba, tuvo la certeza de que ella estaría bien; Bulma sólo debía seguir mirando hacia arriba.

Todos comenzaron a reunirse en torno a ella, incluidos Piccoro y la misma Bra, que lo seguía a algunos pasos de distancia. Bulma siempre había sido la líder, después de todo.

Mientras se fundía en un tierno abrazo con Yamcha, amigo de tantas décadas, Bra alcanzó a oír perfectamente las palabras que Piccoro tenía que decirle a Gokú, y se sintió terriblemente intranquila.

— _Quédate a su lado, Gokú, y ella podrá mirar hacia arriba cada vez más. Esa es la respuesta que buscabas._

Gokú asintió en silencio. Piccoro no estuvo seguro de si había entendido el alcance de su consejo, o si comprendía siquiera de qué le estaba hablando, pero la sonrisa que mantuvo el hombre a su lado le hizo creer que así había sido. No se detuvo a considerarlo demasiado tiempo, porque la pesadumbre en la expresión de Gohan, que salía en ese momento hacia el jardín de la mano de Videl, ocupó toda su atención.

En algún momento de esa oleada de saludos y abrazos, Krillin y su familia llegaron disculpándose por la tardanza. Tras una nueva ronda de apretones de mano y _tanto tiempo sin vernos,_ Krillin ocupó la derecha de su mejor amigo, mientras Bulma se agachaba para dejar el ramo de flores sobre la loza de la tumba en que descansaba Milk, quedándose luego de pie al otro lado de Gokú.

Como había sido antaño, el hombre más fuerte en la Tierra sintió cómo la sensación de soledad no parecía más que un mal recuerdo.

Rodeados por un coro de guerreros fuertes, mujeres imbatibles y criaturas de los más diversos parajes, comenzaba una nueva ceremonia para recordar a Milk.

Algún tiempo después, el graznido ronco de un pájaro que volaba por las cercanías los sacudió a todos y los hizo despertar.

— _Y no podemos olvidarnos de lo temeraria que era esta mujer. Milk no le temía a nada ni a nadie, salvo, claro está, a mi inigualable poder. Recuerdo una vez que llegó hasta mí desesperada pidiendo ayuda para…_

Dieciocho miró a Krillin con exasperación exigiéndole que hiciera algo. Su esposo, impotente, sólo se encogió de hombros. El discurso de Satán iba ya por los quince minutos de duración, entre anécdotas que poco tenían que ver con Milk y más con su propio y vehemente ego. Todos habían tenido ya la intensión de interrumpirlo, pero el hombre era implacable y parecía inmune a murmullos, silbidos o carraspeos. Yamcha, que había realizado un largo viaje para estar presente, comenzaba a cabecear de pie. Gokú bostezaba sin disimulo alguno, mientras Goten, Trunks y Mai mantenían una conversación en voz baja un poco más atrás. Bra observaba con atención algo que Pan le enseñaba en la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras Gohan se veía mortificado.

— _Es bueno saber que volviste, Mai, aunque me hubiese encantando enterarme de eso por ti y no encontrarte aquí de sorpresa —_ le susurró Trunks en un tono que pretendía sonar relajado, sin lograrlo.

De pie, uno muy cerca del otro, Goten, Trunks y Mai simulaban poner atención al discurso de Satán. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

— _Tal vez si te dignaras a contestar alguna vez cuando te llamo o escribo te lo podría haber contado yo misma. Aunque no creo que sea una sorpresa del todo, sabes lo bien que Goten guarda secretos_ _—_ respondió ella con ironía sin quitar la vista de Satán, que en ese momento levantaba los brazos haciendo la mímica de un ataque.

— _No me metan a mí en sus problemas — intervino Goten, con aire de impaciencia._

— _No es contigo, Goten —_ replicó Trunks con un tono extrañamente afilado _— No eres tú el que aparece y desaparece sin aviso ¿Qué clase de amigo serías si lo hicieras?_

— _¡Ah! ¡Por favor, Trunks! ¿Qué clase de acusaciones son esas? —_ respondió Mai, ya cansándose del jueguito de las indirectas.

 _Goten suspiró con cansancio_

— _Trunks…—_ le advirtió suplicante.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora es cosa mía?_

Pan, unos pasos por delante de ellos, se volteó con cara de indignación. Parecía como si en cualquier momento les fuera a dar un golpe. Esa niña era la viva imagen de Milk.

— _¿Serían tan amables de dejar esto para después? Este no es el momento de ponerse idiotas._

Los tres, reprendidos por una niña que tenía la mitad de su edad, se callaron sintiéndose tal como Pan había dicho; idiotas. La niña era elocuente.

— _Lamento mucho lo del señor Vegeta, Trunks_ — le dijo Mai en voz baja, dejando de lado la tensión anterior. Pese a todo, Trunks también era su amigo, y aunque las cosas entre ellos hubiesen pasado por momentos confusos, lo quería mucho y podía imaginar lo dolorosos que habían sido los últimos meses. Trunks adoraba a Vegeta _— ¿Crees que podamos hablar de eso luego? Tal vez podamos ir por un café uno de estos días._

Tras unos segundos de reflexivo silencio, Trunks al fin relajó la expresión fría de su rostro.

— _Seguro ¿Vas a quedarte esta vez?_

— _¡Al fin! —_ celebró Goten.

Trunks Y Mai, avergonzados, estuvieron a punto de darle un empujón por bromear cuando al fin lograban bajar un poco sus defensas, hasta que se fijaron en dónde estaba fija la mirada de Goten.

En la primera línea de invitados, Videl, que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a los vergonzosos episodios de su padre, decidió intervenir al fin. Aprovechando una pausa dramática de Satán para tomar aire antes de continuar con su versión de cómo había derrotado al malvado Cell, sin tener en cuenta que los verdaderos héroes de la historia estaban entre su púbico, se acercó a él con un par de sonoros aplausos, lo abrazó y agradeció sus palabras. Con un no tan leve apretón en el brazo y un tono de voz que encerraba muchas amenazas, conminó a Satán a que terminara de hablar en ese mismo instante.

Tras una pequeña reverencia hacia la lápida, Satán volvió a su lugar entre los invitados de pie frente a la tumba. Entre la concurrencia circuló una ahogada exclamación de alivio.

Videl, tras asegurarse de que Satán no volvería a tomar la palabra, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Gokú, que ciertamente no captó hasta que Bulma le dio un codazo en el costado. En dos zancadas ocupó el lugar del orador.

— _Bien, gracias a todos por venir ¡Es bueno verlos otra vez! Hace mucho no nos reuníamos. Goten preparó mucha comida y Gohan arregló la casa. Yo no hice mucho, pero ¡de verdad me alegra que estén aquí!_

Girándose, enfocó la vista en la tumba de Milk y sonrió con una melancolía difícil de describir en un hombre como él, tan transparente que se volvía indescifrable. Un gesto de incomodidad delató su nerviosismo. Volvía a ser el niño inadaptado de antes.

— _Nunca he sido muy bueno en estas cosas, pero tú puedes verlo, Milk; Gohan y Goten son buenos niños, Pan es muy aplicada en su entrenamiento y yo obedezco a Bulma en todo lo que me dice —_ buscó la complicidad de Bulma y ella le sonrió resignada. Si la estaba comparando con Milk, es porque quizás fuera tan mandona como ella.

— _Ahora vivo con ella y los días dejaron de ser solitarios, aunque extraño tu comida y cómo toda la casa olía como tú. También entreno mucho con Bra y visito seguido a los muchachos._

Entre el público, dos corazones se estremecieron. Bulma y Bra no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a Gokú, inmerso en su extraño monólogo. Era como si quisiera poner a Milk al día de las novedades de su vida, y entre ellas, figuraban ambas.

Sólo entonces, Bulma dimensionó el peso que este hombre inmenso había adquirido en su vida. Ahora, que lo veía desde la distancia, fue consciente de cuánto él se había despojado de lo suyo, de su vida y de su entorno, para instalarse a su lado como un compañero fiel que la sostenía en lo más difícil. Enfocó la vista en sus manos, que en ese momento descansaban sobre sus caderas contra el fondo de su eterno traje de combate, porque él no usaría otra cosa en un día como aquel, y tuvo la certeza de cuán perdida se sentiría sin ellas. Cerró los ojos y en silencio le agradeció a Gokú, a su suerte, y a la misma Milk, por poder contar con él a su lado. Y viendo esa sombra de añoranza en su mirada siempre colmada de infantil emoción, supuso que él también necesitaba ser consolado de alguna manera.

Unos metros más atrás, Bra se removió inquieta al lado de Pan, que esbozaba una sonrisa hacia su abuelo con la mirada acuosa. El saber que tenía un lugar en los erráticos pensamientos del guerrero hizo que Bra se sonrojara de golpe. Una sensación de vacío inundó su estómago y un escalofrío le sacudió la espina ¿Estaba nerviosa, acaso?

Tras unos segundos de silencio en que Gokú pareció sacar cuentas, sonrió satisfecho al sentir que ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba. Se frotó la nuca con desenfado, con el corazón muy liviano.

— _Así que, así han sido las cosas, Milk. Te extrañamos, pero estamos bien —_ Buscó entre el público a aquellos que eran como él. Los ojos oscuros de los Son, los ojos de Milk entremezclados con su gesto ingenuo y lo propio e irrepetible de cada individuo: la inteligencia de la mirada de Gohan, la dulzura en los ojos de Goten y la decisión entrañable de Pan. Se reconoció en cada uno de ellos _— Vamos a estar bien._

Muchos se conmovieron con las palabras que parecían dirigidas más a una madre que a una esposa, pero todos sabían muy bien cómo era él.

Cuando Gokú volvió a su lugar, Gohan tomó el testimonio. Muy rígido en su traje impecable y tras ajustarse los anteojos sobre la nariz, empezó su discurso. Hace años había asumido el papel de las formalidades, así que se encargó de saludar y agradecer a todos por su presencia y por las ofrendas de flores que habían llevado para hermosear la loza gris de la tumba. Habló de lo que su madre fue y seguiría siendo para ellos, fue correcto y comedido, pero tanto Videl como Piccoro adivinaban en el matiz tembloroso de su voz que en cuanto terminara su discurso se echaría a llorar. Gohan era muy sensible, tal vez tanto como Goten, pero la diferencia entre ambos hermanos era que Goten lloraba si lo necesitaba, se reía a carcajadas y vivía sus emociones de forma plena. Era transparente y voluble.

Gohan, por el contrario, siempre estaba subyugado por su racionalidad, contenido y con el permanente sentimiento de tener que mantenerse incólume y sereno. Estaba haciendo un evidente y gran esfuerzo por no quebrarse.

Hacia el final del discurso, miró a su hermano con una interrogación en la mirada, a lo que Goten respondió sonriendo con una leve negación, al tiempo que una lágrima se le escapaba del corazón. De todos, era el que había sido más cercano a Milk. Sentía que podrían pasar muchos años y él no sería capaz de pararse frente a todos a hablar de su madre sin llorar como un crío. _Nunca se es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse sin mamá_ , pensó con tristeza.

Automáticamente, Mai y Trunks se acercaron más a él. Trunks le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Goten en una caricia íntima e infantil de hermanos, mientras Mai tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas, la apretó y acarició, queriendo colmarla de calidez.

Entendiendo que Goten no pasaría adelante para hablar, Gohan dio el primer paso de la tradición que Milk había inventado para honrar a su padre, y que ahora los suyos hacían para ella. Se acercó a Videl, quien le entregó una diminuta bolsa de papel, junto con un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres miembros restantes de esa pequeña familia se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Gohan. En un rincón junto a la tumba, Gokú y Pan se agacharon para hundir las manos en la tierra y cavar un hoyo poco profundo.

Goten, que había dejado atrás la calidez que Trunks y Mai le daban, tomó la bolsa de manos de Gohan, quien se la ofreció acompañada de una palmada cariñosa en la espalda. Por más que se hubiese convertido en un hombre, Goten no dejaría jamás de ser su pequeño hermanito.

Abriendo la bolsa con cuidado, Goten depositó en el suelo las semillas de lavanda que estaban en su interior, para luego cubrirlas con la misma tierra que Pan y Gokú habían dejado a un lado. Con cuidado, aplastó la tierra formando un pequeño montículo. La humedad y el frío de la tierra le llegaron muy hondo.

Se giró para ver la tumba de su abuelo Ox Satán, rodeada de una gama preciosa de flores de múltiples tamaños y colores. En la tumba de Milk había sólo un pequeño grupo de violetas que habían resistido al invierno. El año que viene plantarían los lirios blancos que a él tanto le gustaban.

Gohan, compungido, volvió a agradecer la presencia de todos y los invitó a entrar en la casa a comer algo y descansar.

En silencio, Pan se acercó a Gokú y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Con la mano que a éste le quedaba libre atrajo a Gohan hacia ellos, para rodearlo por los hombros. Goten, que se sacudía la tierra de las manos a su lado, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Videl, que desde su mínima estatura lo miraba con cariño.

Mientras todos se alejaban entre conversaciones a media voz, la familia Son se vio envuelta en el abrazo más cálido de todos, junto a la tumba silenciosa.

Fuera del cuadro, y en anhelante espera, tres pares de los ojos más azules que alguien pudiese concebir contenían las ansias por correr a abrazarlos también. Tres corazones que latían por distintas razones, pero con un inmenso cariño en común. Era impresionante lo unidas que habían terminado ambas familias con la vuelta de los años, pensó Bulma, y todo gracias a un encuentro casual del destino con el extraño niño que tenía una cola y ojos curiosos.

Sobre los tres miembros que quedaban de la familia Vegeta Brief, que se habían acercado unos a los otros inevitablemente emocionados, se posaba la presencia de Vegeta con dolorosa ausencia. Sin mirarse, Trunks, Bra y Bulma se habían tomado de las manos, ayudándose a soportar la tristeza en espera de esas otras personas afligidas a las que tanto querían consolar.

.

* * *

.

El resto de la tarde había sido como todo con ese grupo extravagante de amigos y familia; intenso y ruidoso. La comida, deliciosa y abundante; la bebida, copiosa y embriagadora. Entre la modorra de un estómago lleno y el aura de la muerte que ponía a todos en un estado muy sentimental, muchos invitados se despidieron de los anfitriones dando tumbos hacia sus respectivos vehículos. Dieciocho casi había tenido que arrastrar a Krillin, mientras Marron se despedía en nombre de los tres. Ten Shin Han, por su parte, cargaba en sus brazos a un Chaos completamente dormido, mientras Yamcha brindaba una vez más con el anciano Roshi, imposible de doblegar, aunque ya nadie podía llevar la cuenta de sus años.

Era una conmemoración difícil, sí; pero ellos nunca habían dejado de celebrar la vida. Era inevitable que entre todos surgieran historias divertidas y que más de alguno se tentara a reír sin disimulo.

A Bulma todos le hablaban con ese dejo de tensión de no saber si preguntar o no, y, real o imaginaria, percibía cierto aire de compasión que la desarmaba. Abrumada entre tanto jolgorio, se retiró en silencio al segundo piso de la casa en que tantas otras veces había estado como invitada.

Desde la terraza del segundo piso que conectaba las habitaciones de arriba, dispuestas para quien deseara descansar, se podía observar la interminable oscuridad de Paoz a esa hora de la noche, sin luces artificiales ni faros de autos, sólo los resabios de luz que escapaban de las puertas y ventanas abiertas.

Desde allí, las voces indistintas se alzaban como el eco de una celebración muy lejana, demasiado distante para ella.

Poco antes, mientras probaba la irresistible monstruosidad de chocolate y mazapán que Goten había ideado para conquistar hasta los corazones más fríos, tuvo la tentación de llevarle un trozo a Vegeta, pues sabía que, aunque renegara de todo lo que fuera más dulce que la soya, esa pasta densa y azucarada era su más secreto vicio.

 _Seguro que, al andar por ahí enfurruñado en algún rincón lejos de todo, lo había pasado por alto._

Así que lo buscó entre los invitados más reticentes que se apiñaban en los rincones solitarios.

Por su puesto, él no estaba ahí.

Ni lo estaría.

 _¡Qué tonta! Gokú tenía razón en el comentario que le había hecho al pasar; con todos allí parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado._

Se arrastró a sí misma hacia algún lugar tranquilo para lamer su repentina herida. Ideas como esas eran algo que debía evitar si quería mantenerse entera _¡Pero era tan difícil!_

Sin embargo, el aire allá arriba era fresco y sobre su cabeza las estrellas eran impresionantes contra el manto oscuro del cielo nocturno. Se preguntó cómo habría sido realmente la vida de la mujer que hoy recordaban. Tan silencioso, tan tranquilo. Tan distinto a su propia vida. Cerró los ojos, entregada a un rato de fantasía; se imaginó a sí misma instalada en aquel hogar, con el ritmo marcado sólo por los cambios de luz del día, lavando ropa y tendiéndola al sol de la mañana para que se secara. Recolectando lo que fuera de la huerta que estaba del otro lado de la casa, preparando cantidades absurdas de comida, que luego serviría ella misma a Vegeta. Se rio de la imagen, porque en su cabeza parecía una torpe actuación de una mala comedia. Ella nunca había sido buena cocinando y no había nada más lejano a su estilo de vida que Paoz.

— _Con que aquí te escondías, Bulma._

Ella se sorprendió un segundo con la repentina compañía, pero después le sonrió a modo de saludo. Por supuesto, en el último tiempo se sentía como si sólo él pudiese encontrarla.

— _Todo estuvo muy bonito, Gokú ¡Se esmeraron mucho en la ceremonia de este año!_

Gokú, repentinamente cansado de ese día tan largo, se estiró perezoso y bostezó sin ninguna delicadeza.

— _Todo es cosa de los muchachos. Yo no soy bueno en esto._

Le sonrió como disculpándose y se acercó al barandal de la terraza, un accesorio de seguridad que Milk había insistido con tozudez en instalar cuando nació Pan. De nada sirvió recalcarle que la pequeña sabía volar y que dos saiyajins habían sido criados en esa casa sin mayores problemas.

Bulma se acercó y se apoyó a su lado.

— _Te busqué abajo y no estabas por ninguna parte —_ le anunció él sin aviso _— ¿Está todo bien?_

— _Sí, sólo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire —_ entonces ella volvió sobre sus palabras _— ¿Para qué me buscabas?_

— _¡Mira eso! —_ le dijo Gokú de pronto, señalando hacia algún lugar del jardín _—Me alegra saber que Goten tiene tan buenos amigos que lo cuiden._

Bulma siguió hacia dónde Gokú apuntaba y se encontró con el pequeño grupo a la distancia. Goten, Trunks y Mai habían apartado unas sillas para instalarse alejados de los demás, con un par de lámparas, algunas botellas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor y una pequeña pila de platos entre ellos.

Parecían alegres.

Se fijó en Trunks, que, aunque no hablaba mucho, sí se reía de los comentarios de los otros dos y se sintió aliviada también por lo que Gokú acababa de decir; estaba agradecida de que Trunks tuviera a esos amigos que cuidaran bien de él, sobre todo cuando ella misma no le había prestado demasiada atención. Era difícil tener como hijo a un hombre tan grande.

— _Me dio mucho gusto cuando vi a Mai en casa esta tarde —_ dijo Gokú de improviso — _Creo que su regreso le ayudará mucho a Trunks con todo esto de Vegeta, ¿no crees?_

Bulma lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad.

— _¿Qué? —_ le preguntó Gokú sin entender por qué su cara de sospecha _— ¿No era que estaba enamorado de esa muchacha?_

Bulma, entre que se largaba a reír y no salía de su asombro, lo miró sin entender.

— _¿Y cómo es que tú te enteras de esas cosas, Gokú? Jamás hubiese imaginado que estarías atento a algo así._

Gokú sonrió contagiado por el buen humor de ella.

— _No soy yo —_ se excusó _— Es de las cosas que Pan me cuenta cada cierto tiempo. Además, ¡tampoco soy tan idiota como para no enterarme de nada! —_ se defendió con entusiasmo por sus conocimientos, que a ella le resultaban tan sorprendentes.

Entre risas, Bulma suspiró divertida.

— _Pues, tú y Pan van a tener que actualizarse en sus chismorreos, porque, aunque yo quiera mucho a Mai, me temo que no es Trunks de quien ella está enamorada._

— _¿Cómo? —_ preguntó Gokú sorprendido mirando a los jóvenes desde su secreto puesto de observación.

Para él estas cosas siempre habían sido sencillas; a una persona le gustas, a ti te gusta y están juntos. ¿No funcionaba siempre así?

— _Pero Trunks es un buen muchacho, es muy inteligente y es fuerte_ — salió Gokú repentinamente en su defensa _— ¿Por qué no habría de gustarle a Mai?_

Bulma lo miró con expresión de esconder un gran secreto y fijó su atención en el pequeño grupo de abajo. Luego, sin pensarlo, miró a Gokú nuevamente con interés, deteniéndose en los matices que antes habría jurado no existían en él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo estudiado, Gokú la enfrentó con una mirada interrogante.

Bulma negó con suavidad, mientras volvía a mirar hacia abajo, a los rebeldes mechones que Goten nunca lograría controlar del todo y a la forma totalmente sincera en que reía.

— _Puedo entender por qué Mai se llegaría a enamorar de alguien más._

Gokú, despistado de aquello que hacía sonreír a Bulma, decidió que las cosas se solucionarían por su propio cause.

— _Bueno, —_ dijo dándose vuelta para dar la espalda a la escena frente a ellos y descansar la cabeza entre sus manos alzadas _— supongo que todo saldrá bien. Lo importante es lo mucho que se quieren, ¿no es así?_

— _A veces no sé si vas dando palos de ciego con demasiada suerte, o es que realmente nos has engañado a todos y sabes más de lo que parece_

Con entusiasmo, Gokú se rio a carcajada limpia a su lado. Bulma lo miró con atención.

— _¿Sabías que Goten y tú se parecen mucho?_

Abajo, de pie junto al lugar en que nacía la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, Bra podía sentir claramente las pacíficas presencias de Gokú y su mamá.

Evitó a toda costa ponerle un nombre a esa emoción que se le antojó tan parecida a los celos.

.

* * *

.

El suave ronroneo del motor era acogedor. El vehículo estaba cálido e iluminado con una luz muy tenue, de esas que son amigas del sueño.

En el asiento trasero, acostada ocupando todos los espacios, Bra se había dormido profundamente antes de iniciar el viaje de vuelta hacia su casa. Cuando despertó y logró ubicarse más, compendió que aquello que la había despertado eran las voces tranquilas que le llegaban desde la parte delantera. La cabeza de Gokú se alzaban por encima del respaldo del copiloto, mientras Bulma manipulaba los controles con presteza, comenzando el movimiento descendente sobre la Corporación.

 _Entonces, él vino a casa con nosotras._

Ahora más despierta, pudo ubicarse del todo en el momento. La ceremonia y la celebración que le siguieron habían sido muy largas. Cansada y con un humor de perros, se había despedido de Pan en la entrada, anunciándole a su mamá que la esperaría en la nave. Bulma llevaba ya unos veinte minutos anunciando su despedida, pero cada vez que tomaba su cartera para salir, alguien traía a colación una nueva historia. Había pasado los últimos meses tan encerrada y tan solitaria, que se sentía extraña con la compañía repentina de esos rostros familiares. Había olvidado lo cálido que era.

Aburrida de esperar, Bra finalmente se había dormido en el asiento trasero, con la idea de que Gokú iba a quedarse en Paoz esa noche con su familia, pues cuando lo buscó para despedirse lo encontró en medio de todo el jolgorio, conversando muy entretenido con Gohan.

— _¿Y mi hermano? —_ preguntó después de desperezarse ruidosamente.

— _Se quedó en Paoz con Goten y Mai —_ respondió Bulma con más alegría de la que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Se sintió feliz por su mamá _— Qué bueno que despiertas, Bra. Estamos llegando a casa._

Tal como Bulma dijo, desde su ventana Bra pudo ver las luces brillantes de la Corporación dándoles la bienvenida.

Un sonido sutil, como de motor al ralentí, los presidía en cada habitación a medida que iban pasando por ellas. Era increíble cómo el mecanismo inteligente alistaba todo a medida que avanzaban, luces y temperatura; casi como si la misma casa les estuviera dando una cálida bienvenida. Y la necesitaban. Los tres entraron a la casa arrastrando los pies. Hace tempo que no tenían un día con tanta acción, y resulta que tantas emociones pueden ser en verdad agotadoras.

Bulma, quitándose los zapatos en la cocina y perdiendo en el acto algunos centímetros, se alejó por el pasillo después de despedirse de Gokú y acercarse a Bra para darle un beso cauteloso en la frente, como si fuese una caricia nueva. Algo dentro de todas las palabras de ese día, tanto de las que se decían en voz alta como las que se adivinaban en los gestos, les había llegado a ellas también.

Avergonzada, pero sin rechazarla, Bra le deseó buenas noches.

Rezagados en la cocina siempre silenciosa a esa hora de la madrugada, Bra y Gokú la siguieron con la mirada hasta que su figura se perdió al dar vuelta en el pasillo. Al fin estaban solos después de todo el ruido de ese día, pensó Bra con algo de nerviosismo. La elocuencia no era lo suyo y no sabía cómo empezar con lo que quería decir.

Él, distraído, se dedicaba a escoger una manzana del frutero que estaba en medio de la mesa. Una vez que encontró la que parecía más dulce, se despidió de Bra y se encaminó hacia la habitación que usaba en aquella casa. El cuarto de visitas rápidamente se había convertido en el cuarto de Gokú. Tan impersonal como él; sólo un par de fotografías que Pan le había llevado delataban su presencia.

— _¡Espera! —_ lo llamó Bra sin poder frenarse. Una vez más, su boca había sido más rápida que su cabeza. Se acercó hasta él, que se había detenido ante el llamado y la observaba con gesto curioso.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Bra?_

Uno, dos, tres pasos más cerca. Quedó frente a él, desviando la vista hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su pecho amplio, justo frente a sus ojos. Maldijo en silencio su escasa estatura, así como maldijo haber estado siempre tan lejos de ese hombre en el pasado ¿Por qué todo le resultaba tan nuevo? ¿Qué le había impedido ir a la ceremonia el año anterior? Sólo su indiferencia, su desidia y una burda excusa por teléfono a Pan ¡Cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo!

— _Hay algo que he querido hacer todo el día, pero no había tenido la oportunidad._

Gokú, con expresión interrogante, se acercó un poco más a ella y se inclinó a verla, completamente indefenso. Entonces, Bra encontró el espacio para atacar.

Poniéndose de puntillas y con las mejillas encendidas, se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

— _Estoy segura de que Milk está muy feliz con lo de hoy. Fue muy hermoso lo que hicieron para ella._

Gokú, sorprendido por el abrazo repentino y más aún por sus palabras, quedó desconcertado unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Recordó el fuerte brazo que Pan le había dado esa misma tarde _¿Bra estaba tratando de consolarlo?_

Conmovido por el tierno gesto de esa niña tan orgullosa, le devolvió el abrazo, seguro de que cada pequeña muestra de que Bra comenzaba a abrirse al mundo sería algo positivo.

— _¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Bra!_ — le dijo poniendo distancia entre ambos, terminando el abrazo. Puso su manaza sobre la cabeza de ella en una caricia dulce, sonriéndole como siempre _— Para mí fue muy importante que estuvieras allí hoy._

Bra se lo quedó mirando sin poder apartar los ojos de su expresión infantil. Desde la mano que Gokú mantenía sobre su cabeza parecía irradiar un calor tan grande e intenso que le quemaba la sangre en las venas. Vértigo y nerviosismo la sacudieron con una oleada cálida desde las mejillas hasta la punta de los pies, salvo en las manos, pues sus palmas estaban heladas y húmedas.

Ya no quiso sólo darle sus tardías condolencias. Quiso más.

Quiso darle todo y tomar todo de él. Una insoportable necesidad de pertenencia, más cercana a su herencia ancestral de criatura salvaje y belicosa, se apoderó de ella. Se le escapaba por los poros para envolver a Gokú en sus invisibles redes.

Sus brazos, contraídos por la tensión de obligarse a no rodearlo otra vez, le dolían de necesidad. El impulso de pegarse a su cuerpo, de forma violenta e impúdica, era irrefrenable. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo ahora y no dejarlo ir. Tenía que arrastrarlo en ese mismo instante a su cuarto, o a la cámara de gravedad, daba igual dónde, para después…

— _¡Descansa, Bra!_

La mácula de inocencia en su voz le pareció de mal gusto, al igual que la forma en que le sonreía, tan cariñosamente ¿Es que sólo ella estaba en llamas? ¿Dónde estaba el doble sentido en las palabras del guerrero que la tomaría de golpe? ¿Y la irresistible tensión entre ambos? Se negaba a creer que sólo ella estaba tan afectada por la cercanía del otro.

— _¿Estás bien? —_ quiso saber él ante su inmovilidad.

Entonces ¿no había sido más que un arrebato lascivo de ella? ¿Una fantasía torpe? Por la expresión serena de Gokú, así parecía. La vergüenza no tardó en aparecer para hundirla hasta el fondo.

— _Tú…tú —_ intentó buscando una respuesta que le devolviera la cordura perdida y ocultara su locura pisoteada _— ¡Tú me debes una sesión de entrenamiento!_

La acusación, recurso improvisado de quien sabe dónde, la había salvado de quedarse ahí preguntándole por qué no se había lanzado sobre ella _._

— _Desapareciste toda la mañana sin avisarme, y yo te esperé para que me enseñaras la siguiente transformación del super saiyajin ¿recuerdas que lo ibas a hacer hoy?_

Al fin, la altanería se alzaba como protagonista de la escena y le había salvado el pellejo. Aunque el temblor agudo en su voz seguía teniendo una sola causa.

— _Es verdad, Bra ¡Lo siento! —_ se disculpó al fin Gokú con expresión arrepentida _— Mañana te lo compensaré con una doble sesión, ¿te parece?_

Igual de tranquilo que siempre, le sonreía ofreciéndole un inocente trato para entrenar.

Bra le dio la espalda ofuscada y herida, tenía que salvar el orgullo secretamente maltrecho.

— _¡Más te vale que así sea, insecto! —_ le escupió antes de salir airosa de la cocina.

Gokú, habituado a los explosivos cambios de humor de la princesa, sonrió satisfecho ante la perspectiva de la próxima jornada. Encontraba esos arranques de Bra muy divertidos, le recodaban a Vegeta.

Lanzando la manzana y atrapándola en el aire, se dirigió finalmente a su habitación, súbitamente atraído hacia su cama con la idea de dormir como un tronco. Pero para poder llegar al cuarto, tenía que pasar primero frente a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del ala este de la casa. Se concentró un par de segundos y sintió la presencia serena de Bulma yendo de un lado a otro en su cuarto, justo encima de él. Era increíble lo fácil que era percibir a otras personas a medida que aumentaba la convivencia y cercanía; casi podía acompasar su respiración con la de ella.

Repitiendo el truco de la manzana una vez más, se alejó de allí con una sonrisa satisfecha, acompañado del eco de las palabras de Piccoro esa tarde. Tuvo la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

En el cuarto más grande del segundo piso, Bulma estudiaba con cuidado su rostro en el espejo. Sentada frente al tocador de madera oscura, observaba con ojo crítico todo aquello que la luz de la lámpara, demasiado cruel, dejaba a la vista.

A medida que la suavidad oleosa de la toalla de papel que usaba para desmaquillarse iba revelando las imperfecciones de su rostro, comenzaba a lamentar haberse descuidado tanto el último tiempo.

Heredera de una genética privilegiada, en sus casi sesenta Bulma se veía aún atractiva. Aunque cada vez tenía que hacer mayores trucos para ocultar las ojeras que tanta pena le había dejado bajo los ojos, y una que otra mancha de vejez cerca de la frente. Pero nada era gratuito a esas alturas; la cantidad apabullante de cremas y potajes frente a ella se había convertido en su mejor arma contra las arrugas, sobre todo contra aquellas que insistían en marcarse en las comisuras de su boca y en el cuello.

Sus curvas seguían donde debían estar, tal como recordaba en la silueta suave de su madre hasta el final, sin embargo, al quitarse el sostén por las noches podía sentir ese peso que la gravedad con crueldad dejaba caer sobre sus pechos. Su cintura, pequeña todavía, ya no tenía la firmeza de antaño y cierta flacidez general en su piel delataba los años vividos. Había tenido que empezar a teñir su cabello hace algún tiempo, pues ese azul tan intenso que en su juventud había sido su mejor aliado en la coquetería, comenzaba de ponto a tornarse opaco, mientras una mata certera de cabellos canosos amenazaba desde las sienes.

La chispa de inteligencia vivaz que siempre la había enorgullecido, capaz de robarle el corazón a quien fuera, ya no estaba presente en sus ojos, pero supuso que se debía más a la herida en su corazón que a la edad. Después de terminar de limpiar el maquillaje y cubrirse con crema humectante la cara y reafirmante el vientre y los brazos, añoró con vanidad los tiempos en que bastaba con lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Quiso sentirse linda otra vez, quiso sentirse como aquella mujer que era capaz de seducir a Vegeta por los rincones y arrastrarlo a los recovecos de la Corporación para hacer el amor de forma indecente. Quiso que la coquetería innata regresara a sus pestañas de odalisca, sin que el brutal cansancio la aplastara.

Se preguntó qué pensarían de su apariencia los demás, si quizás alguien diría las palabras _mujer derrotada_ junto a su nombre.

Se preguntó, con incisiva curiosidad, qué pensaría Gokú.

La repentina seriedad de ese cuestionamiento la hizo reír frente al espejo ¿Qué pensaría Gokú? Pues, él jamás se detendría a considerar algo así. Probablemente si a ella se le concedía el deseo de verse de treinta otra vez él a duras penas lo notaría, más preocupado de cualquier otra tontería.

— _Eso está bien —_ le susurró a su reflejo.

No sabía si era cosa de los saiyajin, porque Vegeta tampoco le daba demasiada importancia, pero estaba bien que a él no le importaran esas cosas. Estaba bien no sentirse juzgada ni bajo observación. Estaba bien no peinar su cabello si así lo quería, estaba bien sentirse aceptada sin pero alguno.

 _Aunque_ , pensó casi con presunción, _tal vez estaría bien volver a usar un poco de rímel en las pestañas desde mañana._

Ya vería.

* * *

A un par de habitaciones de distancia, la luz del cuarto de Bra se filtraba por debajo de la puerta delatando su actividad. En el baño de su habitación, mirándose fijamente al espejo, repasaba sus dientes con el cepillo, alcanzando todos los rincones de su boca. Tenía una secreta debilidad por sentir la suavidad de los dientes después de lavarlos.

Pero esta vez otras ideas ocupaban su atención. Y sería mucho más fácil analizarlas si tan solo ese maldito rubor abandonara sus mejillas. Pero es que, maldita sea, era imposible no enrojecer cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de Gokú. Peor aún, en lo mucho más cerca que quería estar de él.

Se sentía, sin duda, agradecida hacia él por toda la contención y apoyo que le había dado a su modo, sin contar el que la tomara como discípula, cosa que no estaba obligado a hacer. Pero esto era distinto; era algo que venía cuestionándose hace un tiempo y que no había querido detenerse a pensar.

Pero de tanto darle vueltas al tema había llegado a una sola e irrevocable conclusión: Gokú era atractivo. Y mucho.

No sabía si podía atribuírselo a algo en el legado de su sangre, considerando que Gokú era de los pocos saiyajin que conocía que no estuvieran emparentados con ella, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que así era, porque no podía ser normal esa urgente necesidad que no la abandonaba y que ninguna caricia había logrado sofocar del todo.

Gokú era torpe y había algo dulce bajo todo ese despiste, pero ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer otra faceta suya, una que consideraba secreta y guardaba como algo preciado.

Bra había visto despertar su lado animal en los entrenamientos. Apostaría que era un cambio casi físico; su mirada se afilaba buscando algún punto débil en el contrincante y una sonrisa satisfecha e irónica se posesionaba de su gesto. Su ingenuidad era reemplazada por una amenazante cautela. Era una de las razones por las que Bra se esmeraba en ser más fuerte cada día; entre más batalla pudiera oponerle, más podría ver de ese lado salvaje.

Más se convertiría él en un saiyajin.

El guerrero latía con despiadada cercanía bajo la sonrisa infantil, durmiente en espera de una provocación. Y eso es lo que ella quería; provocarlo y llevarlo al límite. Quería ser su oponente en esa y todas las lides.

Bra quería sacar a Gokú de sus casillas y serenidad, para obligarlo a sentir por ella ese mismo deseo de abatirla, de someterla bajo su poder.

Escupió con fuerza y se enjuagó la boca antes de volver a cepillarse, de forma casi obsesiva.

Gokú era atractivo. Eso era algo que saltaba a la vista; omitiendo su torpeza, había algo felino en la forma en que se movía al luchar, algo de predador temible que la seducía inconscientemente y la empujaba hacia él, que dominaba el escenario con aire de colonizador despiadado.

Y, si se permitía ser frívola, tampoco podía negar lo que saltaba a la vista: cada parte de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definida, no había un solo músculo descuidado, todo era pura fibra y tendones. La superficie lisa y marcada de su pecho que podía adivinar por encima de la ropa era algo que quería tocar, sin dudas.

Y si bien Gokú no tenía un rostro especialmente bonito, sino más bien tosco en sus rasgos, todo era compensado por la profunda oscuridad de sus ojos. Ya fuera en su faceta infantil o en pleno combate, esos eran unos ojos oscuros que tenían atrapada a Bra desde lo más hondo.

Al menos, así era en las fantasías que se había inventado en el último tiempo en la soledad de su cama: Gokú no dejaba de verla con esos ojos terribles cada vez que se perdía en ella.

La primera vez que lo imaginó se sintió culpable e ideó decenas de excusas después para justificar su comportamiento, que iban desde el estrés por la situación en su casa, hasta la tristeza de haber perdido a su papá. Se dijo que requería un consuelo y había dado con ese.

Sin embargo, en lo más lúcido de su ser, sabía muy bien que no era casual que fueran las manos de Gokú las que reemplazaban a las suyas al cerrar los ojos a medida que se dejaba perder en el terreno suave y secreto de sus propias caricias.

Estaba encadenada a esa sensación que había alcanzado a través de concebir la imagen de Gokú. Tocar, gemir y desplomarse susurrando su nombre muy bajito se había vuelto un hábito del que renegaría en voz alta.

Cómo parar, si no podía quitarse el yugo de la atracción que sentía por su piel, marcada por tantas cicatrices. Las ganas de hundir las manos entre su pelo y jalar, acariciar y arañar. Quería tener con él un combate como sólo podía ser en fantasías y tenía la impresión, con un alto grado de certeza, de que él podía convertirlo en realidad.

Volvió a enjuagarse, pero esta vez también se lavó la cara con agua muy fría. Tal vez así pudiera ordenar un poco sus ideas.

La verdad era que, aunque se sintiera secretamente avergonzada de ello, Bra nunca había tenido relaciones. Era, en el más literal de los sentidos, virgen.

Se avergonzaba de ello porque, si bien a sus diecisiete años no era algo demasiado extraño, por las bromas que antes había escuchado de Goten y su hermano, al parecer ellos a esa edad ya no lo eran. Nunca le había preguntado a su mamá sobre eso, pero sabía que a su edad ella ya era novia de Yamcha y conociéndola como lo hacía, dudaba mucho que se conformara con paseos de la mano. Una vez quiso averiguarlo de Mai, pero su reacción fue de tal vergüenza, que prefirió no seguir indagando. Vegeta ni siquiera era una opción.

Pan, por su lado, tampoco tenía experiencia en ese campo, sin embargo, tal como le había mostrado en los mensajes que le enseñó en su teléfono durante la ceremonia, al parecer estaba muy cerca de concretar una secreta relación con el antiguo aprendiz de Gokú, ese pobre muchacho que la había seguido y esperado desde hacía años.

Hace tiempo ya que los coqueteos entre Ubb y su amiga se habían vuelto más que evidentes para todos, por más que ellos se avergonzaran. Pan era infantil en ese sentido, pero si ella y Ubb empezaban a salir de manera formal, seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la aventajara.

Dado que en realidad nunca se había sentido atraída por alguno de sus compañeros en el instituto, y que su enamoramiento por Goten había sido más platónico que otra cosa, su experiencia en lo sexual se reducía a un par de malos videos que había encontrado en internet y que, lejos de provocarle algo, le habían parecido ridículos y falsos. Ni siquiera ella, que era una saiyajin medianamente entrenada y que tenía un excelente estado físico, podría estar cómoda en esas ridículas posiciones. Los cuerpos de los actores le parecían desproporcionados y los gritos exagerados, aunque le sirvieron para entender la mecánica del asunto.

Así que, avergonzada de preguntar a su familia, buscó otra vía de información alejándose de la pornografía. Lo abordó desde un punto de vista más técnico, queriendo aprender sobre su propio cuerpo, así que terminó en reportes más bien anatómicos que tampoco servían mucho para sus propósitos.

Rendida en la búsqueda, decidió que, como todo en la vida, no había mejor enseñanza que la que daba la práctica y que, si algún día quería tener sexo con alguien, primero necesitaba conocerse ella misma y saber qué le gustaba y qué no.

Pero claro, del dicho al hecho hay un trecho difícil de recorrer. Con timidez y torpeza había empezado a explorar sus rincones más íntimos, esos que en alguna otra etapa le avergonzaban y había preferido ignorar. Así, a punta de ensayo y error descubrió lo que realmente había tras la palabra masturbación que el diccionario pobremente definía de una forma totalmente alejada a la realidad, pues no existía entre esas palabras nada que se acercara a la sensación que ella sentía.

Y hasta ahí estaba bien. Nunca había sentido ese impulso de querer acostarse de manera puntual con alguien, mucho menos que fuese algo urgente. En realidad, era bastante tímida al respecto.

Nunca se había sentido así hasta hace un mes atrás, después que el roce de las sábanas de su cama le molestara la primera vez que acusó la ausencia del peso de Gokú sobre ella. Sólo entonces sintió esa ansiedad por tocar a otro.

Se miró con decisión en el espejo. El reflejo le ofrecía una mirada resuelta, como si acabase de acepar un desafío.

Lo quería y lo tendría.

¿Pero cómo? No tenía idea de cómo se hacía pues nunca antes se había propuesto seducir a alguien en realidad, y no es que la nula conexión de Gokú con lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos ayudara mucho. Sólo una vez tuvo la idea de pasearse delante de Goten con una falda desfachatadamente corta y detenerse muy casualmente frente a él con raras contorsiones que, según la revista que circulaba entre sus compañeras, harían resaltar sus inexistentes curvas. La idea fue rápidamente suprimida por el casi infarto que sufrió Vegeta al verla. A los gritos la mandó a ponerse algo que, al menos, le cubriese el trasero, sin que Goten alcanzara de enterarse de la fatal técnica de seducción en que iba a caer.

El recuerdo la hizo sonreír, sabiendo que estaba decidida a hacer algo que haría enfermar a su papá, pero, esta vez, él no estaría allí para detenerla.

* * *

Junto con el amanecer del nuevo día, los corazones de Bulma y Bra estaban colmados ante la perspectiva del desafío: Bulma se había propuesto a sí misma sonreír, trabajar, conversar. Recuperar la alegría y seguir poniéndole el hombro a la vida. Bra, por otro lado, estaba decidida a seducir a Gokú y a que toda la escasa atención del guerrero se enfocara sólo en ella.

Lo necesitaba, en ese y todos los sentidos, porque tenía la desesperada sensación de que era lo único que le iba quedando.

Para lograr su objetivo, Bra echó mano de la única desastrosa experiencia que había intentado en esos derroteros de jugar a la seducción. Se levantó muy temprano a desayunar antes que nadie lo hiciera. Era domingo, y si quería que sus planes funcionaran, tenía que evitar el contacto con su mamá y Trunks, que de seguro andarían por la casa al ser día de descanso.

Las diez de la mañana se había convertido en la hora crucial; era ese el momento en que habían fijado el inicio de su entrenamiento, y sería esa la hora en la que vería a Gokú religiosamente en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad. Al principio, al guerrero le había costado un mundo habituase a tener un horario y una forma tan sistemática de hacer las cosas, pero con el paso de los días comprendió que era mucho más fácil lidiar con Bra si se mantenía dentro de un esquema cumpliendo algunas sencillas reglas, como los horarios de entrenamiento.

Por más que Bra se burlara de la rigidez de Trunks, lo cierto es que encontraba un secreto sosiego en la estructura y el orden. La sensación de control la mantenía en calma.

Así que, inmóvil en su empeño de mantener un horario estricto para entrenar, había programado un alarma para que sonara cada día en la habitación de Gokú con el suficiente tiempo para que desayunara algo y se lavara la cara antes de encontrarse con ella. Esa era otra regla que Bra había establecido entre ambos; la higiene personal era todo un tema para ella.

Entre risas, Gokú le había comentado que era como escuchar a Milk otra vez, obligándolo a lavarse antes de meterse en la cama.

Sorprendentemente, él lograba cumplir de una forma bastante decente con el horario. Después de todo, la abstinencia de no tener con quien entrenar era peor que levantarse temprano.

Así era como, faltando solo unos minutos para las diez, Bra se debatía frente al espejo de su habitación, dudando en el último minuto de lo astuto de su plan.

La verdad es que no era nada tan elaborado: dado que cada hormona de su cuerpo se encontraba enloquecida desde un tiempo atrás por la necesidad de tener cerca a Gokú, supuso que él no podía simplemente vivir indiferente a ese hecho. Era un torpe rematado, sí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un hombre.

En esa frágil suposición se sostenía el delicado equilibrio de su idea.

Bra acostumbraba vestir un antiguo traje de entrenamiento de Vegeta para luchar. Era un traje de combate cómodo y práctico, de un material resistente que, aunque estaba algo gastado por el tiempo, seguía manteniendo la necesaria flexibilidad que requerían sus movimientos, además de proteger zonas claves. Un traje negro de cuerpo entero que se pegaba como una segunda piel y que ella solía usar con camisetas o pantalones.

De acuerdo con sus planes, por esta vez el traje había sido reemplazado por un conjunto deportivo ridículamente poco práctico, más apropiado para esas personas que salían a correr por el vecindario con el objetivo de que todos se enteraran de lo bien tonificados que estaban sus cuerpos, más que ponerse en forma realmente.

Una volátil camiseta de una tela demasiado liviana para usarse por sí sola que le cubría por encima del ombligo y sus pantalones deportivos ajustados de siempre. Era algo sutil, pero diferente.

Apostaría por el truco más antiguo de todos; la sensualidad de la piel y sus curvas, lamentosas al lado de otras mujeres, pero en las que confiaba plenamente. Lo suyo era más el músculo; poco busto y brazos fuertes junto con un abdomen plano que le gustarían se viera más suave, pero estaba segura de que habría de bastar.

Dejó caer su larga cabellera fuera de la coleta que usaba para entrenar con mayor comodidad. Por un instante se sintió igual que las mujeres patéticas de las que se burlaba por convertirse a sí mismas en aparadores luminosos para los ojos ajenos y estuvo a un paso de dar marcha atrás, pero no se detuvo a considerarlo demasiado, segura de que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría.

El pitido de su alarma le dio el vamos a la misión más grande que había tenido sobre la espalda en su vida. De ahora en más, las cartas estarían echadas sobre la mesa.

— _¡Ya era hora, Bra! Esta vez no empezaremos tarde por culpa mía_ _—_ fue lo primero que Gokú le soltó cuando la vio entrar a la cámara, al tiempo que hacía estiramientos en el suelo.

De pie frente a él, soltando los músculos de brazos y hombros, Bra le respondió con soberbia que lo había hecho para que supiera lo que se sentía cuándo él la dejaba esperando, en castigo por la ausencia del día anterior.

Aunque actuaba como siempre, el leve titubeo en sus acciones delataba su nerviosismo. De pronto insegura, estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y abandonar el plan. Estaba en realidad incómoda y a la expectativa de la reacción de su maestro, pero Gokú no había dicho palabra alguna sobre su aspecto.

— _Bien, entonces ¡empecemos! —_ avisó él lanzándose al ataque sin más trámite.

El entrenamiento fue un desastre de tal magnitud que lo que se suponía sería una doble sesión terminó poco antes de completar tres cuartos de hora.

Bra, como nunca, se movía torpe y con lentitud. No lograba conectar ningún puñetazo, aun cuando Gokú no se había transformado para luchar. Preocupada de que su pequeño juego de seducción revelara algo más de lo pensado, pasó gran parte del tiempo pendiente de que la tela poco práctica que se suponía era un top deportivo no se moviera de su sitio. Al dejar descubierto el vientre, una quemadura producto de una ráfaga de energía le escocía cerca de las costillas, lo que no habría pasado jamás de llevar puesto su traje de siempre.

Con los tirantes resbalando a cada rato por sus hombros apenas sí era capaz de seguirle el paso a Gokú, a quien además perdía de vista fácilmente, pues el pelo suelto tendía a irse sobre su cara cada vez que se movía.

Ese encuentro que ella había planificado como una danza sensual en que lo cautivaría con sus movimientos felinos y poca ropa, terminó siendo un completo fiasco. Incómoda por la vestimenta y enojada por no haber dado siquiera una pelea digna, estaba frustrada y agotada.

Cuando Gokú se detuvo tras darse cuenta de que algo iba mal y preguntarle si se encontraba enferma, Bra decidió cambiar el curso de su táctica. Le dijo que había pasado mala noche y no se sentía muy bien y que mejor lo dejaran por hoy.

Le pidió que apagara la gravedad y le acercara una botella de agua del estante debajo de panel de control. No podía fallar. Era un clásico que había visto tantas veces en películas y videos musicales que estaba segura era una fórmula probada.

Concluyó que Gokú tenía una capacidad de atención unidimensional y que si estaba enfocado en luchar, entonces no habría de notar nada más a su alrededor, lo que incluía su despampanante presencia.

Una vez que lo tuvo sentado al frente, bebiendo de una botella él también y preguntándole si quizás se había enfermado por algo que había comido en Paoz el día anterior, Bra, con un gesto de cuidada torpeza, dejó caer parte del contenido de su botella sobre sí misma.

Con la tela pegada al cuerpo, transparentando el sujetador que estaba usando y la completa atención de Gokú, celebró anticipándose al gran momento.

Burlándose de su propia torpeza mientras trataba de sacudirse el agua de encima recordando las contorsiones de la antigua revista de sus compañeras, se inclinó hacia él unos centímetros.

Gokú, sin quitarle la vista de encima con gesto pensativo, en lo que ella interpretó como una mirada con segundas intenciones, se inclinó hacia adelante, acechándola. Bra entrecerró los ojos saboreando su triunfo, con una corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. A cada segundo lo sentía más cerca, hasta que el toque tan ansiado de esa mano que había estado esperando se dejó caer sobre su frente.

— _Me parece que no tienes fiebre, Bra, pero si estás enferma, entonces no es bueno que te quedes así. Podría tratarse de un resfriado. Si quieres ve a ponerte algo seco y seguimos entrenando luego._

Bra retorció su imaginación a todo lo que daba, pero siempre había un límite. Allí no había ninguna mirada lasciva ni prueba irrefutable de que Gokú había caído rendido antes su subversiva feminidad.

Cayendo de golpe en el atroz ridículo que había hecho, agradeció que él fuera tan torpe como para no haber notado absolutamente nada.

Asintió, se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para ir a cambiarse, como una niña obediente.

— _¡Ah! Y, Bra, deberías tratar de no quedarte dormida para la próxima. Así tendrías tiempo de ponerte tu traje de entrenamiento. Ese pijama no se ve para nada cómodo para entrenar._

Hasta ahí.

Mortificada por la inhumana vergüenza que abría ante ella un invitador abismo en el piso, le lanzó la botella que aún tenía en la mano con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y a los gritos canceló cualquier entrenamiento por el resto del día, acusándolo de imbécil y advirtiéndole que no se le ocurriera cruzarse por su camino hasta que ella decidiera que podía hacerlo.

Airosa y furibunda, Bra abandonó la cámara.

 _Pobre_ , pensó Gokú acariciando el área de su cabeza donde la botella había impactado. _Seguro se sentía muy mal._ Esperaba que la gripe que había contraído no fuera demasiado fuerte.

Sin saber si estaba más herido su corazón o su ego, Bra caminaba ciega de rabia y vergüenza de vuelta su habitación, con tal ímpetu, que no adivinó en su hermano la dureza de piedra con que se estrelló antes de caer al suelo.

.

* * *

Hace dos horas atrás, Mai estacionaba su motocicleta frente a la entrada del edificio en que funcionaba el taller de Bulma. Tras haberle entregado sus reportes y notas, se sentaron a compartir una taza de café por los buenos tiempos. Había algo maternal en su relación; un entendimiento sin necesidad de muchas palabras. Por eso cuando Mai acarició su mano por encima de la mesa y le preguntó cómo estaba, Bulma le respondió con la mirada: lo estaba intentando. Estaba destrozada, pero se levantaría, era lo que parecía decirle. Mai le sonrió con comprensión y cariño a su mentora, segura de que, en el minuto en que ella necesitara hablar, encontraría las palabas y el momento.

Para intentar subirle el ánimo, rebuscó en su bolso y puso sobre la mesa el tesoro más preciado que traía esta vez: un material natural, de apariencia muy similar al caucho pero de un gris más tornasolado, que Bulma observó con curiosidad.

— _¡Es impresionante, Bulma!_ _Lo extraen de unas minas subterráneas de Kajtrán, un pueblo pequeño de oriente. Me encontré con esto en el puesto de un vendedor de baratijas en medio de una feria. Me llamó la atención, así que pregunté qué era._

 _El vendedor lo nombró como "kishan" y me dijo que lo usaban para cocinar. Es un país muy pobre y no tiene las comodidades que tenemos aquí, de hecho, todo es bastante rudimentario. Le pedí que me enseñara a utilizarlo y fue impresionante. El hombre encendió fuego en un brasero y cortó un pedazo de esto, casi de este tamaño_ _—_ graficó ella tomando el más pequeño de los pedazos de la amorfa masa gris _— Luego, lo estiró como si fuera una pasta hasta que quedó plano, como un plato, y lo puso sobre las brasas._

 _Yo estaba impresionada, porque al tocarlo se sentía duro y compacto, sin embargo, él lo moldeó con suma facilidad antes de ponerlo en el fuego._

Bulma comprobó lo que Mai decía. Efectivamente, el _kishan_ se sentía denso al tacto, como un bloque de madera, sin embargo, al aplicar un poco de presión, era posible desprender pedazos de él y estirarlos tal como las masas de modelar con que Bra jugaba de pequeña.

Era, por lo menos, algo interesante.

— _El vendedor me dijo que con esto hacían múltiples utensilios para todos los usos por lo fácil que era moldearlo y lo firme que era una vez que se aplicaba cierta cantidad de temperatura. Pero entonces vino lo más increíble_ : _Al poner el kishan al calor del fuego, éste no perdió la forma que él le había dado, tampoco cambió su coloración, como debiese ocurrir al ser un metal._

— _Interesante,_ _—_ dijo Bulma masando el trozo en sus manos. Estaba sin duda impresionada del ingenio de los habitantes ese pueblo, pero no era algo demasiado único, pues otros materiales poseían propiedades similares.

— _Lo que vino después me costó tanto creerlo, que no estuve convencida de que no se trataba de un truco hasta que compré un trozo y lo probé yo misma._

Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo acercó al _kishan_. A medida que pasaban los segundos Bulma temió que provocara un incendio en la mesa del laboratorio que activara los detectores de humo, pero cuando iba a detenerla se fijó en la mirada maravillada de Mai.

No había humo saliendo del _kishan_ , ni tampoco señales de que el mesón estuviese sufriendo daño alguno, aunque Mai seguía aplicando calor.

Entonces, miró a Bulma con la expresión cargada de ansiedad.

— _¡Tócalo!_

Insegura ante la perspectiva de sufrir una severa quemadura, Bulma acercó su mano lentamente.

— _Impresionante —_ susurró a media voz, sin salir del aturdimiento ¿Cómo era esto posible?Ella misma había visto cómo Mai aplicaba el fuego directamente.

— _No sé qué propiedades térmicas tendrá esto, pero es un material capaz de conducir y soportar altas temperaturas sin deformarse ni quemarse, pero manteniéndose frío al tacto._

— _¡Es increíble, Mai! —_ Bulma estaba extasiada, maravillada ante lo desconocido. No tenía registros de algún material así _— Tal vez haya algo en su composición atómica que convierte la energía térmica en otro tipo, quinésica tal vez, no lo sé. Tendría que analizar una molécula. O tal vez algo reacciona con el oxígeno del entorno y produce esto…_

Sin dejar de tocar el pequeño milagro que Mai le ofrecía, la mente de Bulma trabajaba a toda máquina en los mil y un usos que podría darle a un material con propiedades tan excepcionales. Feliz de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, Mai sintió aliviarse un poco la preocupación.

Después de una ronda más de café y ponerse al día en sus vidas, Mai había salido a dar una vuelta por el jardín inmenso de la Corporación, donde seguro encontraría a sus antiguos compañeros. Si bien ellos habían rejuvenecido también, fue inevitable que adoptaran el estilo de vida que su corazón marcaba. Trunks se reía de ellos porque decía que parecían dos ancianos, sin saber lo cerca que estaba de la realidad.

Sin embargo, en su búsqueda por el jardín, Mai no pensó que se encontraría con alguien más. Aunque no se habían visto ni hablado en meses con Trunks, la conversación del día anterior en Paoz había suavizado un poco los roces. Pero sin la presencia conciliadora de Goten entre ellos, cierta tensión seguía presente. Ya debería acostumbrarse a ello; daba la impresión de que siempre había algo pendiente, que siempre les faltaban las palabras para decirse todo. Los suyo era algo siempre a medias

— _¿Y bien? ¿Le trajiste algo interesante a mamá?_

— _¡La hubieras visto! —_ Mai sonrió divertida _— Parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo._

Trunks caminaba a su lado sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y con un aire distraído. Se veía cansado, pero lo que más preocupaba a Mai era otra cosa; algo trascendental había cambiado. Su arrogancia tan deslumbrante se había trastocado en un rictus de serena amargura que enmascaraba más, mucho más de lo que se veía.

— _Sabes, Trunks, estuve hablando con Goten ayer y hay algo que me preocupa respecto a ti…_

— _¿Qué te dijo ahora esa vieja chismosa? —_ preguntó él con tedio en la voz.

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Desde que era un crío, Trunks tenía una arrogante vanidad que arrasaba con todos, imposible de resistir. Desde su forma de moverse, de pelear y hasta de mirar. Tenía una forma especial de observarte que te hacía sentir en falta, hasta inferior si no lo conocías y lo encontrabas por primera vez. Tenía una forma de dominar a los demás difícil de explicar, porque te veías inevitablemente atraído hacia él, hasta un punto sin retorno.

Mientras Goten era de esos animales que rezongaban despreocupados al sol, él era de los que te atarían hacia su trampa con sus colores llamativos y vibrantes. Uno era presa y el otro cazador. Trunks era peligroso y ella podía entender lo atractivo que eso era, pues también había sido deslumbrada en algún momento.

Sin embargo, ese encanto de temer ahora parecía muy lejano, porque era un peligro diferente el que emanaba de él. Trunks parecía haber mutado en otra cosa, incluso sus movimientos; parecía advertirle a todo el mudo que lo mejor era mantener la distancia, ¿pero de qué? ¿de su casa, de su familia? ¿De él mismo?

Tenía un aura de solapada amenaza que podría haber rivalizado con la de Vegeta, con la sola y significativa diferencia de que había un dejo de angustia en él, en comparación al aire sobreprotector que Vegeta ostentaba sin perjuicio de lo irascible de su alma.

Trunks estaba a medio camino, deambulando demasiado cerca de perderse. O, al menos, así se lo haba dicho Goten, preocupado como pocas veces ella lo había visto.

Asimismo, parecía que Trunks estaba bebiendo más de lo que acostumbraba. Eso también se lo había comentado Goten.

— _Trunks, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Desahogarse siempre ayuda a llevar mejor los momentos difíciles. Quizás no soy la indicada, pero quisiera que contaras también conmigo._

En ese punto de la conversación ya habían alcanzado la puerta de la cocina que se conectaba con el jardín. Mai agradeció la sombra que los cobijaba bajo el techo, pues así podía estudiarlo más en profundidad, sin perder detalle de su gesto, pues era más lo que decían los ojos de Trunks que sus palabras. Siempre había sido así. Agradecidos también del frescor, Pilaf y Shuu, que los acompañaban en ese paseo a algunos metros de distancia, entraron a la casa tras ellos.

— _Me parece, Mai, que tienes toda la razón —_ le dijo con una frialdad que resultaba dolorosa _— No eres quién para venir a hacerme estas preguntas, además, creo que ya es un poco tarde para …_

Ninguno de los dos estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que no hubo forma de precaver el impacto. Trunks y Bra colisionaron sin que hubiese forma de haberlo evitado.

Sólo cuando Mai se agachó junto a ella a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la humillada princesa fue consciente de lo que había pasado, pues iba demasiado perdida en su dolorosa rabieta. Al levantar la vista, la imagen de su hermano de pie a su lado, Mai frente a ella y Pilaf junto a Shu unos pasos más allá, todos en coro observándola con atención mientras ella se deshacía en humillación, la hizo dar un puñetazo al suelo, rompiendo de paso la cerámica a su lado.

— _Bra, ¿te encuentras bien? —_ Le preguntó Mai reculando unos centímetros por la sorpresa del golpe _._

— _Mai… hola —_ saludó de mala gana mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Trunks _— No sabía que estabas aquí._

Mai le sonrió de forma dulce, pues le tenía gran cariño. La conocía de toda la vida y había ayudado a cuidarla de pequeña. Durante años vivieron bajo el mismo techo y se sentaron a la misma mesa. Era una especie de hermanita menor para ella.

— _¿Qué pasa, Bra? ¿Por qué tan distraída? —_ inquirió Trunks con extrañeza.

Bra bufó al límite de su paciencia _._

— _Nada que te importe, Trunks._

Titubeando, Mai tomó la palabra antes de que Trunks pudiera responderle. Conocía de sobra hasta dónde podía llegar un altercado entre ambos.

— _Bra, perdona que te diga esto, pero… —_ le dijo acercándose hasta poder susurrarle al oído en un gesto de pura solidaridad femenina _— Algo le pasó a tu camiseta y se te ve todo._

Aun sabiendo que no tenía la culpa de nada, Bra le contestó con una pachotada y un gesto brusco que dejaron a la pobre Mai boqueando sorprendida. Bra pasó como un bólido a su lado, dándole de pasada un empujón a su hermano para quitarlo de su camino.

Se alejó de ellos entre palabrotas más propias de una cantina que de su casa, dejándolos a todos en catatónico aturdimiento.

— _¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para despertar así al monstruo? —_ quiso saber Trunks, impresionando de la violencia desmedida que podía percibir en el ki de su hermana.

Mai, pasmada, no supo qué contestarle.

Varios metros más allá, Pilaf y Shuu temblaban detrás de una puerta, con el recuerdo de las rabietas infantiles de Bra demasiado presente.

 **...**

* * *

.

 _Palabras de la autora:_

 _Un cariñoso ¡hola! a quien esté leyendo del otro lado. Dejo por aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto amo. Esta vez pasaron varias cosas respecto de varios personajes, espero no se hayan agobiado demasiado por eso, pero aquí quiero contar más de una historia. Sé que dije que hablaría algo sobre Goten, pero la extensión del capítulo en word me pareció demasiada, así que queda para el próximo (música de misterio)._

 _Estas semanas llegaron algunos nuevos favs y follows, además de rws de Rafarikudou y un Guest, que aprovecho de agradecer. Espero de verdad que les guste la historia._

 _Necesito tomarme un espacio para decir algo a las siguientes personas: **Amapol, Chippe, AnneBrief7 y Annita**. Seguro Anna ya vio lo que puse en Facebook hace un tiempo, pero como no a todas las tengo allí quiero decirles esto: GRACIAS INFINITAS. Gracias por seguir aquí, por leer, por la paciencia, por interesarse en la trama, en estos personajes que tanto quiero._

 _Conversando hace un tiempo con la diosa de diosas, Schala, comentábamos que esas personas que siguen ahí pese a que una se demore en actualizar son, finalmente, una parte enorme de la motivación para seguir escribiendo. El que hayan estado antes, y hayan vuelto a estar en el capítulo anterior es una cosa que me emociona mucho. Soy re sensible y llorona, pero sincera; muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. A veces me falta el tiempo para responder cada uno como quisiera, pero que sepan que leí cada palabra y fui corriendo a mostrárselos a mi mejor amiga toda emocionada._

 _Sin importar que hoy o mañana dejen de leer este fic, tengan la seguridad de que mi agradecimiento y cariño se quedan con ustedes._

 _¡Un abrazo a quien pueda pasar a leer!_

 _Pau._


End file.
